El último año será diferente
by AnnettK
Summary: "Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?" TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado. "Pues lo hemos discutido" Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja. "Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro" Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos "Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niños" Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se me ocurrio luego de leer unos cuantos fanfics de recreo, quise darle un toque personal agregando experiencias propias e inspirandome en episodios de otras series como (As told by Ginger). Espero disfruten de esta historia, la cual escribo en union con una de mis mejores amigas _Paola Gutierrez_**.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niños_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema salido del corazon de Mikey, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **"Un nuevo año comienza"**

"No de nuevo" Tiro con algo de fuerza los lentes de sol, hacía un calor tan horrible, que parecía Egipto, hasta pensó que ni Egipto tenia climas tan cansados.

TJ no podía creer que exactamente que el primer día del ultimo año de secundaria tenía que fallarle el automóvil, un regalo de hace dos años por parte de sus padres sin embargo no fue lo más inteligente ir a autos usados, no era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero no pudo evitar mostrar su emoción de ese día. Vince fue el primero en tener su auto, y después fue él. Golpeo el volante irritado, de la cajuela salto su gorra roja, la sujeto con su mano libre y entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Hola vieja amiga" Murmuro para él solo. Se la colocó de la misma posición que solía hacerlo cuando estaba en cuarto grado, se examinó en el retrovisor, a decir verdad no se veía nada mal

Más alto, el cabello no le había cambiado demasiado sin embargo se acomodaba solo dándole un aire relajado y fresco; con un juego de pesas que pudo comprar hace un año, comenzó a ejercitar su cuerpo de manera en que se volvió más alto y derecho pero no logró alcanzar a Vince o Mikey.

Con poco esfuerzo comenzó a empujar su automóvil dos cuadras para llegar a la escuela, agradeció que el motor fallo cerca y no en un semáforo rojo.

"Nunca cambias TJ" Con una sonrisa burlona y a la vez muy pasiva Vince lo esperaba cerca de la entrada de brazos cruzados.

TJ sonrió de lado.

"Deja de fanfarronear y ven a ayudarme" Le dijo. Vince seguía siendo más alto que el conservando su mismo peinado y su gusto por las camisetas verdes, pero ni él ni Vince le ganaban a Mikey en masa corporal o altura.

Vince lo ayudo sin problemas, ambos lograron colocar el automóvil en un buen lugar de estacionamiento, siendo el primer dia de su ultimo año antes de ir a la universidad, casi nadie asistía, si no que se ponían de acuerdo para verse en otro lugar a celebrar o hacer el ultimo desastre para entrar a la madurez.

"¿Dónde estaban?" La voz de Gretchen fue la primera en hacerse presencia. Con su peculiar cabello sin dos pequeñas colas colgando, ahora lo dejaba libre hacia ambos lados, y los lentes los cuales los había cambiado ya hacia bastante tiempo por unos más pequeños, sin embargo su gusto por los vestidos no había cambiado, solo que eran menos infantiles. Pudieron visualizar al resto de la pandilla sentada en los escalones de la entrada.

"¿Me esperaron?" La voz sorprendida de TJ no se ocultó.

"El primer día entramos juntos, el primer día del último año debemos entrar juntos" Dijo con una sonrisa Spinelli. Sentada con una pierna doblada y la otra extendida. El corazón de TJ se estremeció al escuchar dichas palabras, oculto el sonrojo, pero no podía evitar estudiar a su amiga de la infancia con la mirada, una coleta de lado dejando pequeños cabellos sueltos de manera rebelde como ella siempre se veía, sus botas negras que ya no eran tan grandes como en la primaria y nunca la abandonaban, mucho menos la blusa color roja de tirantes acompañada por un pequeño chaleco negro, traía los jeans rasgados de nuevo que le dejaban admirar la piel oliva de sus piernas.

"Creo que se nos hizo tarde" Aporto Gus revisando su reloj de muñeca tranquilamente. Por su parte heredo el perfil recto de su padre, interesado por el camino que este tomo a su edad, tenía muchos planes en su cabeza, al igual que su amiga Gretchen decidió cambiar de lentes en el segundo año de secundaria.

"No hay problema, en el último día ya nadie llega temprano "Dijo Mikey. Él era la prueba viviente de que lo grande y alto podía ser tan romántico y como abrazable, en un intento de búsqueda por una vida más saludable, Mikey comenzó a remplazar los dulces por alimentos con fibra y unos recorridos al gimnasio, donde encontró una nueva pasión para darle provecho a su masa corporal, algún día quería ser el ejemplo de muchos niños que tienen una baja autoestima por el tamaño de un estómago.

Las clases no eran tan diferentes a las del año anterior, solo el nivel era un poco más avanzado, nada complicado para Gretchen, a quien no le molestaba ayudar a cada uno de sus miembros de la pandilla a tener una calificación aceptable, sobre todo a Vince quien desde el tercer año de secundaria habían anunciado su relación; los mundos de ambos y las mentes eran diferentes sin embargo aquellas diferencias eran lo que los hacían cada día mas unidos.

Un pequeño trozo de papel de cuaderno llego al costado del libro de ciencias de Gretchen. Ella no tardo en abrirlo.

" **¿Nos sentamos juntos en el almuerzo?"**

Gretchen sofoco una pequeña risa, Vince era tan bromista a veces, él decía que no quería apagar lo que había en su relación aunque también fueran mejores amigos, era su manera de decirle que la quería y le gustaba hacerla reír, ella solo asintió.

"El día de mañana deben traer cuatro definiciones diferentes de integridad personal con los textos citados en formato APA" Aclaro el profesor mientras se preparaba para ir con el siguiente grupo.

"El primer día y ya comenzaron los deberes" Se quejó a quien conocían como Ashley A quien no hizo más que aumentar la elegancia y belleza que tanto la definieron, alta, esbelta, quizás más superficialmente rubia y su cabellera larga.

"Yo quería ir a arreglarme las uñas" Se miró las uñas arregladas desde hace 3 días Ashley B quien llevaba su bien conocido conjunto amarillo último en la moda en parís de sus últimas vacaciones.

"Busquemos a las demás" Salieron del salón desplazándose de manera en que se llevaban la mirada de varios estudiantes en un mar de hormonas.

"¿Alguien les ha dicho que llevan demasiado maquillaje en la cara?" Hablo de manera seria y con malicia el presidente del consejo estudiantil, dispuesto a poner en orden cada regla estipulada en el código de vestimenta de la secundaria. Portando un atuendo correctamente bien adaptado al sistema y con su inclinación de espalda tan significativa a su personalidad.

"Randall ¿alguien más te ha dicho que no nos importa?" Dijo Ashley A con una mano sobre su cabello.

"Un punto más Ashley Armbruster y serás sancionada con trabajo en la cocina" La amenazo.

"¡Uh!" Ambas exclamaron con asco.

"Algunas cosas no cambian" Dijo Spinelli caminando en medio de TJ y Gus, observaron con gracia la discusión sin fin, pero su hambre era más grande que la curiosidad.

"Yo deseo el día en que dejemos de ver a Randall" Vince paso su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Gretchen apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Ella se sonrojo pero no lo aparto.

"Recuerden que aunque Randall continúe siendo un soplón, de cierta le tenemos cariño" Dijo el sabio de Mikey.

"Claro que si grandote" Apoyo Spinelli sonriendo, pero choco su puño con su mano haciendo un memorable sonido "Pero siempre me quede con las ganas de partirle la cara como se lo merecia" Todos rieron con ella.

No tardaron en encontrar una mesa donde estaba bien distribuida en tamaño para ellos.

"Sigo pensando en que quizás compre un nuevo juego de beisbol" Decia TJ acomodando la charola en la mesa dándole un mordisco a la mitad de una manzana.

"Te gastas todo en combustible" Dijo Mikey disfrutando su emparedado de trigo con verdura y carne integral de soya.

"Tenía pensado en trabajar horas extras los fines de semana" Dijo pensativo con una mano sobre su mentón.

"Solo recuerda que tienes que esforzarte en los parciales" Le explico Spinelli comiendo un tazón de pudin.

"Lo haré" Dijo de inmediato mirando a Spinelli y se preguntaba cómo podía verse tan bien comiendo solo un tazón de pudin, y claro, él no se daba cuenta que era demasiado obvio para todos menos Spinelli.

Spinelli dio un pequeño grito y se levantó.

"¡Lo olvide! Tenía que ir por mi horario" Dijo llevando su mano a su frente.

"Pero si todas tus clases las tienes con nosotros" Dijo Gus limpiando sus lentes.

"Mande a imprimir uno a la oficina, si Gretchen llegara a faltar un día, yo seré quien tendré que recordarles que clase tenemos y cuanto tiempo para hacer la tarea" Dijo. Jalo a Mikey sin su permiso. "Vamos grandote".

"Pero Spinelli…" TJ ya no pudo decir más.

"Spinelli estas actuando raro" Le dijo Mikey.

"Debo decirte algo" Dijo un tanto avergonzada, Mikey solo asintió.

En las oficinas de maestros, yacía sentada una joven de cabello castaño que llegaba por debajo de sus hombros, tenía una piel clara morena que hacían girar la cabeza a observarla, pero no era su mejor atributo, el mejor atributo que podía tener y a ella no le daba miedo decirlo, era su busto talla C, agregando sus ojos color miel intensos, podía hasta considerarse que puede ser amiga de las Ashleys.

"Entonces señorita Odile, aquí está su nuevo horario, ficha de pago y su nueva credencial, úsela bien" Dijo la secretaria.

"Lo haré" Dijo son una sonrisa observando su credencial, juzgo su perfil y estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, se levantó recogiendo su morral/bolso colgándolo en su hombro. La mudanza fue bastante pesada, a decir verdad nunca había cargado tantas cajas, y ahora solo pensaba en llegar a su casa, comer palomitas y dormir una larga siesta, la ciudad era bonita y limpia, hasta ahora no tenía quejas, tenía muchas ganas de comenzar a dejar su huella en la escuela.

Saco su celular texteando algunos mensajes tan rápida como si pudiera trabajar de capturista, soltaba leves risas bromeando con sus amigas quienes estaban en la ciudad donde antes vivían.

El choque de un hombro la hizo reaccionar.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó Spinelli quien pasaba al lado de Mikey.

"No te preocupes" Le dijo sin voltearla a ver a la cara directamente, posiblemente la olvidaría pasados unos segundos después de salir por esa puerta.

"¿Mi libro de poemas?" Sonó confundido Mikey.

"Si ya sabes, donde aprendiste toda esa inspiración" Le dijo Spinelli firmando el recibido de su horario.

"¿Para qué lo quieres exactamente?" La interrogo con una sonrisa, conocía la respuesta.

"¿Me lo prestas o no?" Dijo sonrojada sin mirarlo guardando su horario en su morral doblándolo sin cuidado.

"Claro que si" Dijo con una sonrisa "Mañana será tuyo" Aunque no estaba satisfecho aun.

Ella solo sonrió agradecida, este año, debía ser él año. Podía tan solo quizás decirle a TJ lo que sentía por él.

"Este último año será diferente" Dijo caminando al lado de Mikey con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 2**

 **"La chica nueva"**

"Extraño el frio" Se quejó Odile caminando al lado de su hermano Andrew quien estaba distraído con sus audífonos y el rock que sonaba. No era más que un agraciado y bien parecido castaño de ojos claros. El tarareo de Andrew la irrito, el recibió un codazo.

"Oye te estoy hablando" Dijo colocándose sus audífonos a la altura de su cuello

"Si, frio, hojas y no sol" Dijo distraído.

"Estoy un poco nerviosa" Dijo frotándose las manos.

"Tal vez deberías ir al baño antes de que te pase un accidente" Bromeó Andrew.

"Te tomare la palabra" Dijo sin esperar entro al baño femenino para calificar la apariencia que llevaba ese día, sin ojeras, cabello en su lugar y su maquillaje adecuado.

Ignoro a las dos chicas que entraron para hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella.

"TJ está un poco más alto ¿no crees?" Analizo su labial.

"También lo noté. Se ve más lindo" Ambas rieron.

Odile no parecía estar atrapada en la conversación mientras acomodaba su botella de agua mineral en sus pertenencias.

"Spinelli y él se ven tan bien juntos"

"He visto como la mira, como idiotizado"

"Ojala alguien me mirara de esa manera, honesta, con respeto, con amor, además de atractivo" Ambas fantaseaban a su propio príncipe azul.

Antes de que Odile abriera la puerta las miro por encima de su hombro llamando por fin su atención. ¿Idiotizado? ¿Cómo era eso? A decir verdad ella nunca había conocido a alguien que la mirara de esa manera, era difícil encontrar chicos honestos que no se fijaran en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo, y aunque ella aseguraba que tenía lo que hacía falta para retener a un chico lo suficiente para que le bajara la luna y las estrellas, nunca había conocido esa sensación.

Cerro la puerta detrás de si encontrándose con Andrew de nuevo quien al mirarla solo emprendió el camino, ella se quedó con esa sensación de curiosidad.

Noto a una pareja tan común como otras, se preguntaba cuando seria el día en que tuviera un chico solo para ella, por lo que le han dicho se siente como si comieras helado de chocolate todos los días. El brazo derecho del chico le evitaba el camino a la chica quien mantenía una sonrisa entre molesta y feliz, parecía una discusión amistosa.

"Olvidaste nuestro aniversario" Hizo un puchero.

"Ya te dije que lo siento" Saco una pequeña flor colocándola detrás de su oreja, pero ese gesto no fue suficiente.

"TJ no hubiera olvidado su aniversario con Spinelli, ¿Por qué no eres como él?" Bromeo pero si había cierta verdad en esas palabras.

El solo sonrió negando con su cabeza regalándole un beso de reconciliación.

"Parece que hay muchas parejitas acarameladas aquí" Dijo Andrew.

Odile no respondió, su concentración comenzó a transformarse en una curiosidad enorme el saber quién era TJ y porque no lo conocía aun. ¿Quién era Spinelli? No debía llegarle ni a los talones. El sentimiento de celos llego a ella de manera inesperada, quería conocer a ese tal TJ y callar la boca de todas aquellas chicas que dicen que estaba loco por esa chica, si tan solo la viera, podría apostar que se interesaría en ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Es aquí" Le dijo Andrew interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Odile fue la primera en entrar, el profesor de ciencias estaba terminando de proyectar la planeación de ese nuevo año escolar, llamo su atención a los nuevos estudiantes.

"Piztrom" Dijo él afirmando.

Andrew afirmó ignorando las miradas curiosidad y se acercó entregando su carpeta junto con su hermana.

"Los estaba esperando desde hace 5 minutos" Dijo en clara señal que no le gustaba esperar a los nuevos estudiantes.

Odile rodo sus ojos pero el profesor no lo notó.

"Este día se nos unen dos nuevos compañeros, Odile y Andrew Piztrom" Dijo presentándolos él, parecía que no quería perder tiempo en otra cosa que incluyera gustos o ciudades "Pueden tomar asiento" Noto que Andrew ya estaba cómodamente sentado por lo que le pareció que eso fue rápido.

Odile gruñó ante la rapidez de su hermano. La mirada de los demás era fija hacia ellos dos, no quería prestar mucha atención, el día de mañana seguramente dejaría de ser novedad y eso lo esperaba, no toleraba a los curiosos.

"Señorita Odile, puede sentarse a un lado de Detweiler TJ" Señalo con la mirada a TJ quien estaba con su mano sobre su mejilla mirando hacia la ventana algo muy propio de él.

La curiosidad de Odile subió aún más y entonces pensó que se trataba del destino, había escuchado su nombre dos veces en tan solo unos minutos, la verdad no era el chico más atractivo que hubiera visto pero estaba en su escala de gustos masculinos; sonrío y se dirigió hacia el asiento señalado esperando que el ruido de sus zapatos llamara la atención de él pero parecía más concentrado en otra cosa.

La clase para ella era bastante aburrida, nunca fue buena en ciencias pero a decir verdad tampoco era tan mala si solo ponía atención sacaba notas aprobables sin mucho esfuerzo. Mantenía su vista de reojo sobre TJ examinando cada movimiento y que lo hacía tan especial, le gustaba su perfil era bastante seguro de sí mismo eso lo podía notar porque no se encorvaba cuando se llegaba a enderezar, definitivamente tenía que conocerlo.

TJ giro un poco su cabeza hacia atrás notando a Spinelli anotar lo que había en la proyección de la clase sin mucho entusiasmo. Ella levantó su mirada hacia él y le sonrío de manera en que podían comunicarse con tan solo verse y llegar a la conclusión que esa clase sería una pesadilla. TJ afirmó y volteo su mirada hacia la clase, se sonrojó.

Odile noto aquello y era lo bastante inteligente como para saber a quién le sonrío y el porqué de ese sonrojo, esa debía ser Spinelli, la examinó de pies a cabeza, solo sintió un gran desagrado por esos jeans y ese conjunto rockero, salvaje fue lo que pudo pensar y sobre todo no era una gran amenaza.

Golpeaba el bolígrafo sobre sus anotaciones con las piernas extendidas y cruzadas; nunca había sentido tanto sueño en una clase, su mano se paseó por su cabellera castaña.

"Andrew Piztrom ¿Acaso lo aburro?" Le pregunto el profesor con aquel tono que solían usar los docentes para bajarte de tu sueño.

"No, no, claro que no, señor…" Se le fue el nombre de la boca, lo cual causó molestia al profesor pues el nombre venia al principio de la presentación, antes de que pudiera decir algo, como señal del cielo y de Dios la campana había sonado para salvar su vida.

La mirada de él fue suficiente.

"No es tan malo cuando lo conoces" Su vista se aclaró cuando observo aquel hermoso vestido color verde manzana tan fresco, hasta podía saborear el sabor en la boca.

Gretchen se acomodó los lentes sin borrar su sonrisa compadeciéndose de que si las clases de ciencias podían ser para dormir las primeras veces.

"He tenido peores profesores" Aclaro su garganta. Nunca había visto una cabellera tan larga y con aroma a shampoo a flores.

"Yo también, bienvenido" Le dijo agitando su mano saliendo del salón de clases.

Andrew no dudó ni un segundo en seguirla una vez que tomo su morral ágilmente.

"Me gusta mucho la ciencia, solamente que prefiero la práctica" Le dijo caminando a su lado.

"A mí me gusta informarme antes de ponerlo en práctica, todo buen invento tiene su manual" Le explico.

Andrew por primera vez no sintió ganas de contradecir a alguien, y fue a ella.

"Tienes razón" Sonrió haciendo que sus ojos claros brillaran aún más "Yo quería…" Pero antes de terminar el leve jalón de mano de Gretchen por parte de un chico alto y deportista lo sacaron de su objetivo y la unión de otros cuantos chicos y una chica más.

"Hoy darán albondigón y no pienso perdérmelo" Le dijo Vince a Gretchen quien solo decidió seguirlo y agito su mano despidiéndose de Andrew algo que a Vince no le molesto.

"Creo que por hoy puedo ceder a la tentación de repetir" Dijo Mikey.

Andrew observó a aquel grupo de amigos con mucha atención, él debía ser su pareja, no por nada le hablaba y le abrazaba con tanta confianza eso hasta él lo sabía.

"Hay que ir" Le dijo a Odile caminando apresura algo que extraño a Andrew.

"¿Cuál es la prisa?"

"Tengo hambre" Dijo sin darle explicaciones.

La cafetería aun no era invadida como una selva, y la pandilla aprovecho para ser los primeros en probar la comida recién sacada de la cocina.

TJ estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de albondigón que Spinelli servía en su bandeja.

"No quiero volver a pararme y hacer una gran fila" Le explico mirándolo.

"No dije nada" Dijo riendo nervioso. Lo conocía tan bien.

"TJ ¿Me pasas la gelatina?" Pregunto Gus sirviendo sus cantidades normales.

TJ tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y tomo el pequeño plato de gelatina de moras pero una mano femenina con uñas en barniz rojo brillante se la gano.

"Disculpa pero quería esa" Dijo TJ y observó a Odile avergonzado de pedirlo pero a Gus le gustaba que tuviera las moras dentro de la gelatina y parecía ser la única de las que ya habían ahí que las tenía.

La primera molestia fue de parte de Odile ya que no fue la reacción que esperaba, pero se sereno.

"A mi también me gustan" Dijo fingiendo pena.

"Estoy seguro que sacaran más…pero ten" Dijo TJ sacando su lado más caballeroso.

Odile sonrío encantadoramente. Gus estaba no muy feliz.

"Hey yo te doy la mía" Le dijo TJ a Gus riendo pasándole la suya y tomando una que ni la atención llamaba sin las moras.

"Supongo que puedo sobrevivir" Le dijo Gus sonriendo y fue hacia la mesa, donde ya todos estaban sentados comiendo. Spinelli observó a TJ que aún no regresaba.

"Creo que aún no nos presentaron, soy Odile Piztrom" Le dijo pasándole por enfrente a TJ para terminar de servir su almuerzo, su acto fue claramente intencional ya que rozo su espalda con la bandeja de TJ.

"Yo soy…" Odile lo interrumpió.

"Detweiler TJ" Le dijo sonriendo "El profesor me lo dijo para que me sentará a tu lado.

TJ se sonrojo. Debió ser más atento.

"Lo siento"

"Luego me lo recompensas" Sonrió y fue hacia la mesa con Andrew quien el preferiría traer su almuerzo desde casa.

TJ parpadeo un poco sorprendido, ¿ella estuvo…? No. No podía ser.

"Ya siéntate que se te enfría" Dijo Vince. TJ fue a sentarse para comenzar a comer.

"¿Qué le parecieron los nuevos?" Pregunto Mikey.

"Parecen agradables" Dijo Gretchen tomando jugo con una pajilla.

"Les doy una semana para que Randall les de la plática del uso correcto de la ropa y el maquillaje" Dijo Spinelli y todos rieron.

"La siguiente semana comenzaran a asistir otras universidades para que escojamos donde queremos estudiar" Dijo Mikey.

"Sera una decisión difícil" Dijo Gus.

"Tranquilos, será un día muy interesante ¿no lo creen?" Dijo TJ entusiasmado.

"Estoy de acuerdo" Dijo Spinelli.

"Comenzar a formar nuestro futuro, eso da un poco de miedo y emoción" Dijo Gretchen.

"Yo no sé ustedes, pero siento que este último año será diferente" TJ armo miles de presentimientos futuros y en todos incluía a Spinelli. Debía ser diferente.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_ _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 3**

 **"Compañeros?"**

"Odile termina de desempacar" Escuchó la voz de su madre desde abajo.

Ella gruñó quitándose los audífonos de sus orejas observando las cajas que aún faltaban por vaciar. La nueva escuela no le pareció tan mala, incluso después de conocer a TJ fue mucho más interesante.

"Mamá dice que si ya te levantaste" Dijo Andrew apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de su hermana comiendo una manzana y sin camiseta.

"Lo haré cuando pueda" Dijo irritada pegando sus manos al rostro.

"¿Te gustó la escuela?" Preguntó curioso.

"Si me gustó, hay personas interesantes" Afirmó.

Andrew se quedó callado unos segundos eternos para Odile. Por su mente paso Gretchen quien hasta ahora había llamado completamente su atención, era lista y hermosa ante sus ojos, su único defecto es que tenía novio. Pero nada era para siempre ¿cierto?

"¿A ti te gustó?" Pregunto esta vez Odile.

"Son bastantes amables" Afirmó terminándose su manzana tirando lo que sobro al cesto de basura.

"A un chico de la clase, le gustó" Lo dijo tan segura que hasta a Andrew le sorprendió su declaración.

"Eso fue rápido" Comentó él.

"Ya vez" Lo dijo sin darle importancia, aunque a decir verdad le tomaba más importancia de la que debería, desde que terminaron las clases en su primer había decidido que TJ sería su pareja, esas atenciones, aquellos rumores, querían que fuera de ella con él, lo consideraba justo, era una manera que ella llamaba épica de empezar el último año y el único que iba a pasar en esa escuela como la novia de TJ haciéndolo cambiar a otros sentimientos muchos más fuertes que los que sentía por esa Spinelli.

"A mí también me gusta una chica" Dijo casi de inmediato, sentía que le debía una confesión como la que ella le dio.

"¿Quién?" Sonrió poniéndole atención.

"Se llama Gretchen esa la que usa lentes y esos vestidos tan bonitos" Dijo.

"¿No es novia de….? No recuerdo su nombre"

"Vince" El lamentablemente tenía que recordarlo. "Bueno si, pero puedo ser su amigo"

"Supongo que sí" Ella estaba de acuerdo. No tenía tiempo para pensar en darle consejos a su hermano, necesitaba acercarse a TJ.

* * *

Mikey y Spinelli iban hacia la tercera clase, ya que Mikey fue tan amable de prestarle algunos libros de poesía que él llamaba el amor escrito en palabras, ella no lograba comprenderlo aún, pero esperaba hacerlo pronto.

"El simple Spinelli, solamente léelos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos serás tan buena poeta como yo" Le aseguró. Siempre adoro aquello de Mikey, siempre encontraba los mejores ánimos.

"No soy muy buena para esto" Admitió.

"Nadie es bueno al principio para confesarse a alguien" Lo dijo con una sonrisa después de eso le dio gracia la cara de Spinelli.

"¡Mikey!"

"Solo bromeaba" Agito sus manos calmándola.

"Eso espero" Su vista giró a Odile quien entro al mismo salón que ellos.

Ambos fueron a sus respectivos asientos. La clase de artes había comenzado y el momento más emocionante de Mikey que decía que el arte era poesía.

TJ había dormido toda la noche decidido a que este año Spinelli y el debían tener su primera cita, estaba realmente emocionado y a la vez muy asustado, quizás el resultado pudiera ser igual al de Vince y Gretchen, o tal vez no, tenía que considerar que ambas eran muy diferentes y tan solo quizás la manera de recibir aquella información tan íntima asustaría a Spinelli, Gretchen era más inteligente y sobre todo un poco más madura, quizás por eso le fue tan bien a Vince, pero Spinelli también era madura a su manera, así como él. No quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar la profesora ya estaba terminando de explicar el proyecto final de la materia, era algo normal explicarlo y darles aproximadamente todo el año para prepararlo.

"Este año quiero que todos estemos de acuerdo en que nuestro proyecto sea drama artístico" Explico. Se escucharon quejas pero no le importó.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" Dijo Vince con una mano sobre su mejilla. Mikey era de los pocos entusiasmados. Gus estaba que se dormía sobre la silla mientras que Gretchen ponía atención.

"Será en parejas, ambos elegirán una obra de teatro y armaran con sus propias manos el escenario con el material proporcionado por la escuela, no se asusten, solo va a hacer una escena la que ustedes deseen de las obras que próximamente en esta semana les daré a elegir" Explico sin embargo muchos ya se habían dado una idea.

En eso un pequeño foco se prendió en la mente de TJ si era proyecto final debía ser algo que iba a requerir mucho tiempo, significaba tiempo juntos. Contra todo pronóstico se giró hacia Spinelli quien estaba tomando anotaciones, era el momento, pero sintió unos dedos tocar su brazo, miró a Odile quien parecía avergonzada.

"¿Qué pasa Odile?" No tuvo otra opción más que preguntar.

"Lo que pasa es que yo…no conozco a nadie" Jugo con sus dedos cuando le dio su espacio. TJ abrió un poco más los ojos. El espero.

"¿Q-quisieras ser mi pareja?" Aquella respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa.

"¿No tienes?" Que pregunta más tonta pensó él.

"No…"

"¿Pero y tu hermano?" Odile entonces maldijo dentro de ella, pero Andrew no parecía tener problemas en encontrar pareja ya que había dos chicas decidiéndose quien iba a ser pareja de él.

"No quiero arruinarle la diversión, por favor, no tengo a nadie más" Suplico "tiernamente". Muy dentro de TJ deseaba estar con Spinelli pero Spinelli ya conocía a muchas personas sin embargo para Odile debía ser difícil ser la chica nueva, no le gustaría que a él le rechazaran un favor de amabilidad. Tampoco quería ser grosero, Spinelli entendería, o más bien ¿Había algo que ella tendría que entender?

"Por supuesto Odile no hay problema" Sonrió amablemente. Ella sonrió agradecida o más bien complacida y satisfecha.

Spinelli parecía que habían tomado un libro de la biblioteca y le habían dado justo en la mejilla, no tenía palabras para describir lo que veía, simplemente trato de pensar positivamente, quizás TJ solo estaba siendo amable como salía serlo, ella lo conocía, eso quería creer.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Vince no veía nada feliz, pues ellos tenían una especie de pacto cuando no podían estar todos en el mismo equipo lo decidían en grupo para que nadie quedara por fuera, ahora eran un número impar. Tenía que hablar seriamente con TJ.

"Tranquilo Vince" Le dijo Gretchen una vez que la escuela los libero una vez más, hubiera alcanzando a TJ pero al parecer Odile se encargó de adueñarse de él hasta la salida.

"¿Acaso perdió la cabeza?" Pregunto Gus.

Spinelli no hablaba, no encontraba que palabras usar, acaso era posible que asi de la nada una chica mostrara un repentino interes en TJ justo cuando ella planeaba confesar sus sentimientos? prefirió dejar pasar el asunto, quizas era casualidad despues de todo era una chica nueva y ella aun estaba emocionada y nerviosa por poema y confesión.

"Él sabe que eso lo discutimos en grupo"

"TJ solo fue amable" Dijo Mikey.

"Amable o no, tenemos un código" Vince parecía ser el que más le desconcertó tal decisión que no habían podido reclamar.

"Creo que Mikey tiene razón" Spinelli abrazo fuerte sus cuadernos murmurando.

"Aunque tuviera razón, Spinelli, ahora somos un número impar" Dijo Gus alzando su ceja derecha.

"Vamos alcanzarlo en la salida y podrá explicarnos" Dijo Gretchen con una sonrisa.

"Suerte" Dijo Gus.

"¿Qué dices Gus?" A lo que Gus solo señaló el estacionamiento donde se podía admirar a Odile sobre el auto de TJ ambos riendo y bromeando.

Spinelli mantenía la mirada. No fue la única.

"Este último año deberá ser diferente…" La que hablo en ese momento fue Gretchen sin poder creer lo que veía.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_ _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 4**

 **"Sigue con los poemas"**

"¿Extrañas tu ciudad?" Le preguntó TJ a Odile mientras caminaban fuera de la escuela.

"Bastante, pero esta no está nada mal, me gusta" Le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

TJ aparto la mirada ¿Lo miro a él acaso? Quizás estaba exagerando como el otro día. Se sentía un poco nervioso.

"Una vez más, gracias por aceptarme como tu pareja" Le dijo.

"Tranquila, debe ser difícil ser nueva" TJ sonaba tan sincero.

"Lo es, no conozco a nadie solo a mi hermano" Busco con la mirada a Andrew esperando que no apareciera imprudentemente.

"Ya veo" En un intento de sacar su celular para marcar a Vince se le cayeron las llaves de su auto al suelo.

"¿Tienes un auto? Eso es genial" Fingió su sorpresa y emoción, no era tan genial.

"¿Tú crees? No es la gran cosa a decir verdad" Dijo riendo rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Puedo verlo?" Le rogó de manera en que TJ no pudo negarse, nadie le había pedido ver su auto, le decía pedazo de chatarra pero que alguien compartiera emoción le hacía sentir bien.

"Bueno…"Miro a todos lados, podía ver a los chicos en el estacionamiento, no es que tuvieran que verse en la salida obligatoriamente. "Está bien" Acepto sonriendo caminando con ella hacia el estacionamiento. Ella parecía tener conversación para todo y acabar en risas.

Cuando llegaron al auto de TJ, Odile solo pudo pensar que si iba a ser pareja de él merecía algo más que un auto usado, le hacía falta unos buenos arreglos o simplemente comprar uno directamente de una agencia.

"Es genial" Halagó sonriendo tocando el retrovisor cuidado. "Se nota que eres cuidoso" Lo miró.

"No es la gran cosa" TJ observaba alrededor esperando encontrarse al resto de la pandilla. Aquel movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Odile, algo que le molestó.

"TJ… ¿Por qué lado de la ciudad vives?" Le preguntó.

"Hacia el norte, no esta tan lejos, pasas toda esta calle hasta llegar a una plaza y en la esquina hay una…"Fue interrumpido.

"Yo también vivo hacia el norte, ¿nos vamos juntos?" Sugirió. TJ se sintió atrapado por primera vez.

"Bueno es que realmente estaba esperando a mis amigos" Le dijo un poco sonrojada. Odile se entristeció.

"Entiendo…veras, solo pensaba que como no conozco muy bien el vecindario, me podrías enseñar caminos para llegar a mi casa" Murmuro.

TJ no miró nada de malo en llevar a Odile a su casa, realmente su posición era comprensible, era un vecindario nuevo y ante los ojos de ella quizás hasta peligroso.

"Claro vamos súbete" Dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto. Odile hacia comentarios gracioso y a hasta comenzó a disfrutar de su compañía.

Mientras el resto de la pandilla comían un helado en la plaza donde solían encontrarse para olvidarse al menos unas pocas horas de los proximos trabajos y el futuro que les deparaba.

"Viene tarde" Dijo Vince comiendo su helado de limón.

"El nunca viene tarde" Dijo Gus. Desde que miraron a TJ irse con esa chica Odile tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba pasando o quizás solo estaba siendo paranoico.

"Bueno, tenemos que decidir sin TJ" Dijo seriamente Vince.

"Todo lo discutimos en grupo" Dijo Gretchen.

"Pero TJ ya eligió a su pareja de trabajo, automáticamente queda fuera de esta decisión" Dijo Vince. Spinelli escuchaba comiendo su helado de chocolate.

"No tenemos que llegar a una situación incómoda, yo buscare a alguien más, y así nos evitamos la votación" Dijo Spinelli tirando la servilleta a un recipiente público de basura.

"Claro que no Spinelli no tienes por qué ofrecerte" Dijo Vince.

"Quiero hacerlo Vince, no necesito de su aprobación ¿Está bien?"

"Creo que lo que trata de decir Spinelli es que prefiere sacrificarse ella eligiendo por la paz a otro compañero para que nosotros no nos veamos la necesidad de dejar a alguien fuera" Explico Gretchen.

"Si más o menos" Contestó Spinelli.

"Hey lamento la tardanza mi mamá no me quería dejar ir hasta que limpiara mi cuarto" Dijo TJ agitando su mano sonriendo. Spinelli lo miró sin mucha emocion.

"Tienes algo que explicarnos" Dijo seriamente Vince.

TJ no necesito adivinar de que se trataba.

"Lo sé, lo siento, pero Odile estaba realmente preocupada que nadie la eligiera como compañera" Explicó.

"¿Desde cuándo son amigos?" Preguntó Vince y a TJ le molestó un poco el tono con el que le hablo.

"Bueno yo no veo que diga en alguna parte que no pueda tener más amigos" Dijo con el mismo tono.

"Nadie dijo eso TJ solo que nos resulta extraño que no nos consultaras, ya sabes, todos como equipo" Dijo Mikey como el proclamador de la paz.

Spinelli solo escuchaba con sus manos sobre su rostro y los codos apoyados en sus piernas.

"Creemos que fue un acto muy bueno de tu parte TJ" Dijo Gretchen.

"Si, sobre todo en alguien que no conoce a nadie" Dijo Gus, trataban de aligerar el ambiente.

"Bueno si, lo siento, pero sentí que debía hacer esto" Dijo TJ.

"¿Debías?" Ahora hablo Spinelli ¿Por que sentia el que "debia" ayudar a una chica nueva que podria tener a quien sea como compañero en lugar de respetar la regla que tenian desde hace años como grupo. TJ se dio cuenta de la intensidad de sus palabras.

"No es lo que quise decir Spin" Dijo rápidamente mirando a Spinelli.

"Creo que todo quedó muy claro" Le sonrió Spinelli. Ella se levantó. "Quiero unos lápices nuevos, me voy" Tenía los ojos empañados pero nadie se dio cuenta.

TJ sentía que debía disculparse ahora, pero ¿Por qué? A su parecer el no hizo nada malo.

* * *

Andrew estaba en su cuarto acostado mirando al suelo con las manos detrás de su cabeza, si tan solo hubiera tenido la mínima oportunidad de pedirle a Gretchen que fuera su pareja no estaría teniendo molestias en el estómago. De cierta manera esto era algo nuevo para el aunque ya se habia sentido atraido a chicas antes esta era la primera que podia decir el era una chica lista y aplicada nada superficial y sencilla y quizas eso era lo que mas le gustaba.

"Dice mamá que si ya metiste tu ropa a la lavadora" Dijo Odile entrando al cuarto de su hermano texteando en su celular.

"Si" Dijo sin emocion.

"¿Encontraste pareja para el trabajo final?" Preguntó curiosa.

"Algo así, gracias por dejarme a un lado"

"No podía evitarlo, TJ me pidió que fuera su pareja" Le dijo.

"¿Te lo pidió él?" Preguntó algo confundido.

"Así es, estuvimos hablando, espero que nos den Romeo y Julieta" Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Tu lo dices? ¿O él?"

"Yo Andrew" Dijo seria.

"Eso es bueno, ¿A ti te gusta?"

"Posiblemente, es lindo" Sonrió.

Andrew estaba teniendo dudas acerca de ellos, al menos el sabia como era su hermana y podía afirmar que era muy fantasiosa pero no le dio mas vueltas al asunto, despues de todo el tenia otras cosas en que pensar.

* * *

"Spinelli no te pongas así" Mikey acompañaba a su amiga a su casa.

"Lo oíste grandote…sentía que debía" Murmuro no muy feliz, nunca se había sentido de esa manera.

"TJ dice muchas cosas a decir verdad no pienso que lo dijera enserio al menos no de esa manera"

"Eso espero" Ella de verdad quería creer eso.

"Tu sigue leyendo los poemas, veras que cuando le hagas tu primer poema TJ caerá encantado a tus pies" Notó la sorpresa de ella y el solo rio. "No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo". Realmente no era tan secreto.

Spinelli sonrió en sus adentro esperando que eso sea verdad, por una parte estaba contenta de que Mikey lo supiera y la apoyara pero tambien la ponia nerviosa que si el resultado no era el esperado su amistad podria cambiar.

"Gracias grandote" Dijo agradecida.

"Spinelli, créeme, este último año debe ser diferente".


	5. Chapter 5

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_ _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 5**

 **"Sentimientos & Celos"**

Los días en la escuela no llegaron a salirse de su rutina normal, ni siquiera para la pandilla, que seguían manteniendo su firme unión a pesar de que TJ había roto el código que por mucho tiempo habían mantenido sobre la formación de equipos de trabajo, Vince parecía que había olvidado el asunto al igual que TJ; ambos podían volver a conversar como antes, y no era que cuando peleaban se ignoraban, simplemente dejaron pasar la página.

Sin embargo Odile quien había tenido un gusto que paso a atracción hacia TJ estaba más concentrada en su amistad temporal con él, resultaba ser más agradable de lo que aparentaba, no le decía que no en nada, el día de ayer llamó a su casa con el pretexto acerca de sus dudas sobre la asignación de ciencias y aunque sabía que él no era bueno en aquella materia le había pedido ayuda.

"Odile, necesito ayuda con estas frases" Andrew entro como era costumbre sin permiso a su cuarto interrumpiendo la música de su hermana.

Ella resoplo, estaba escuchando una canción acorde a su situación pero fue interrumpida. Ella tomo el cuaderno de su hermano no tardó ni dos minutos y regresárselo.

"Esa tarea es difícil para mí" Dijo restándole importancia a que la entrega era mañana.

"Pero mañana debes entregarla tú también" Dijo alzando su ceja.

"TJ dijo que podía pasármela" Dijo sonriendo, confiando que lo hará antes de preguntarle.

"¿Se ofreció él?" Preguntó, lo poco que veía en TJ no era una relación tan cercana como lo que su hermana relataba.

"Así es"

Andrew no hizo más preguntas, entonces pensó que Gretchen podía ayudarle, ella tenía cuenta de Facebook, incluso le acepto la solicitud unas horas después de que logró encontrarla. Fue a su cuarto sentándose en su cama abriendo su laptop, una vez que abrió la página no dudo en textear a Gretchen, a quien la mayoría de las veces la veía en línea pero no tenía el valor de escribirle.

" **Hola Gretchen :D"** La saludo y no espero ni 3 minutos cuando recibió su respuesta.

" _ **Hola Andrew ¿Cómo estás?**_ **"** Andrew se puso un tanto nervioso.

" **Estoy en un punto en que no sé si es mejor dormir o seguir intentando hacer la tarea de literatura** " Le contestó. Gretchen le contesto casi de inmediato ofreciendo su ayuda, lo cual lo entusiasmo demasiado, aprovechando cada momento para hablar de otras cosas.

Conociendo bien la manera de ser de Gretchen lo ayudó a completar su tarea haciéndolo ver realmente fácil, aunque le gustaba la ciencia debía admitir que tenía una debilidad no favorable que era la lectura.

* * *

Spinelli estaba que el cabello se caía de su cabeza leyendo una y otra vez los poemas, tenía a su alrededor varias bolas de papeles con fracasos de rimas y versos.

"Pensé que sería más fácil" Sentía una presión horrible en el estómago desde que TJ comenzó una pequeña amistad con Odile, no sabía si su primera sensación de celos podía llamarse buena, ella no se sentía cómoda con ese tipo de emociones nuevas.

"Ashley bebe, te traje un pedazo de torta y leche" Su madre entró adivinando el estrés emocional por el que su hija pasaba y como madre quería llenarle de sensaciones agradables.

"Gracias mamá" Dijo sin dejar de leer el pequeño libro que era más complicado que una tarea de ciencias.

"Oh, escribes una carta de amor" Dijo emocionada. "Mi bebe está creciendo" Dijo limpiando las lagrimillas debajo de los lentes que aún eran rosas.

Spinelli no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta mas no poder con el comentario de su madre.

"¡Mamá! Es una tarea" Se rasco el mentón.

"A tu edad ya estaba flechada por tu padre ¿Sabias?" Sonriendo alzando un dedo guiñándole un ojo. "No hay nada mejor que confesar tus sentimientos sientes que te liberas de un gran peso del estómago" Dijo.

Ella la miraba con atención.

"¿Te funcionó?" Preguntó. Ella se quiso abofetear, claro que funciono. "Quiero decir, ¿Cómo te sentiste?"

"Nerviosa y emocionada, no sabía si iba a ser correspondida, pero no me arrepiento, el resultado puede decepcionarte o puede que no, no me quede con la duda" Comió un poco de tarta del mismo plato que le trajo a su hija.

Recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de su mama antes de retirarse de su cuarto. Entonces Spinelli pensó que ella tampoco se quedaría con él hubiera de su vida al no confesarle a TJ lo que sentía por él, iba a tomarse el riesgo por ella misma.

"Continuemos" Sonrió.

Noto que en su celular llego un mensaje por Facebook, se sorprendió un poco, al parecer Menlo aún no había encontrado compañero para el proyecto final, se dio cuenta que ella tampoco, pero estuvo enfocada en otras cosas, además de que la profesora aun no daba los temas de obra. Abrió el mensaje.

" _ **Hola Spinelli, ¿tienes compañero para el trabajo final de arte dramática?**_ " Ella lo pensó dos minutos, Menlo y ella no eran muy amigos, Menlo había tenido cambios drásticos en su personalidad, ya caminaba derecho y los lentes que parecía que se llevaban todo su peso por delante los había cambiado por unos más pequeños y elegantes.

" **Aun no** " Le respondió un poco desinteresada. Menlo no tardó en contestar.

 _ **"¿Te gustaría trabajar conmigo? Creo que nos conviene a ambos**_ " A decir verdad tenía razón.

Hubiera deseado tanto trabajar con TJ pero ya habrá otras oportunidades.

" **No le veo el problema** " Soltó un suspiro dejando el celular a un lado para continuar con su arduo estudio poetista.

* * *

TJ estaba en la cochera de su casa limpiando su auto con una cera que encontró a una buena oferta gracias a Vince, pasaba suavemente el trapo, se limpió el poco sudor con su antebrazo.

"Por fin estas decente" Sonriendo.

Tomo una botella de agua fría que había dejado preparada, se preguntaba si estaba a tiempo de llamar a Spinelli, se hizo una costumbre, llamar a cada uno cada vez que tenían tiempo y a veces se quedaban largas horas hablando, comenzaría con Spinelli, despues de todo hace un tiempo casi no hablaban y desde el tema de los compañeros de equipo las cosas estaban algo tensas pero antes de que pudiera hacer un movimiento un teléfono desconocido estaba en línea, pensó un poco tarde porque accidentalmente contestó.

"TJ soy Odile" Sonaba tan segura que era él.

"Odile…" Parpadeó. "Que sorpresa"

"Gracias, estoy llena de ellas, espero que no te haya molestado que le haya pedido tu número a Randall"

"Y el… ¿Cómo? Bueno no importa la verdad "Se rascó la cabeza.

"Tengo una buena idea para un ensayo, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?"

"¿Ya están las obras?" Se sorprendió, porque no había llegado ni un correo de la profesora.

Hubo un poco de silencio.

"Si, ¿Te puedo ir a ver y consultarte?" Le preguntó.

TJ no sabía si era buena idea, pero tampoco era muy tarde, podían verlo, adelantar ideas, así tendrían más tiempo libre, terminaría más rápido para ofrecerle ayuda a Spinelli.

"Claro, te texteo mi dirección entonces" Dijo suavemente colgando la llamada.

Odile miró su celular sonriendo, una pequeña mentira pero había aprendido que las personas tenían ciertas debilidades ante sus comentarios cuando sonaba tan convencida, hasta su madre, TJ sería su pareja y el punto a su favor que usaba, era su manera de no rechazar

"Este ultimo año, será diferente para ellos" Dijo son una media sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_ _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 6**

 **"El primer beso"**

Odile estaba sentada sobre el auto de TJ con las piernas cruzadas usando los brazos como apoyo sonriendo, él estaba revisando su celular tratando de encontrar información acerca de Romeo y Julieta, era gracioso como se esforzaba.

"La historia la conozco, sé cómo termina, pero estos diálogos…" Dijo con una mano en su frente.

"¿Muy difíciles no?" Le preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"Más bien largos y tediosos"

"Vamos no te estreses" Le dio una amistosa patadita en la rodilla.

TJ se desconcertó un poco, al punto de ponerse nervioso.

Odile había decidido llevar alguna de sus prendas de tirantes y unos pantalones rasgados dejando ver gran parte de un muslo, TJ se sintió un poco vulgar al pensar que el busto de Odile estaba muy a la vista, pero él no era el tipo de chicos que se fijaba en aquello en una mujer, tenía una amistad muy especial con dos mujeres y desde hace años siempre pensó que el trataría como él quería que trataran a sus amigas.

"¿No quieres ir al centro comercial?" Le preguntó Odile sacándolo de su silencio.

Eso lo sorprendió.

"¿Ahora?"

"Si, ¿Por qué no?" Le sonrió. Era el momento perfecto para actuar, pensaba Odile.

Pero no miro a TJ muy convencido.

"No conozco la ciudad y quisiera un guía de turista" Dijo rápidamente antes de que recibiera su primer strike.

"Oh entiendo" TJ quería abofetearse, ¿Por qué otra cosa iba a querer ella que él la acompañara? No conoce a nadie.

"Claro por supuesto" Dijo son una sonrisa abriendo la puerta de su auto.

Spinelli estaba poniéndose sus botines tranquilamente, en unas dos horas iba a oscurecer pero no quería desperdiciar ni un minuto más, Mikey le dijo que todo momento inesperado podía ser el más hermoso de su vida, de verdad comenzó a creerle.

Bajo de manera silenciosa hacia la sala de su casa, aunque sus padres no iban a hacerle preguntas no quería tener que dar explicaciones. TJ seguramente estaría su casa preparándose para solo ver tv, le daba gracia el solo imaginárselo, pensaba en que le gustaria estar alli acompañandolo y la sola idea la sonrojaba.

Observó el poema que estaba en su mano repasando ortografía y las rimas que ella consideraba que iban a conmover a TJ.

No había vuelta atrás. Pero quería llegar lo más pronto posible, y no tenía ganas de ir andando hasta la casa de TJ aunque estuvia tan cerca entonces miro afuera de la cochera estaba en la misma esquina de siempre su vieja bicicleta entonces la decidió tomar para no solo recordar viejos recuerdos, sino porque sería más rápido.

* * *

TJ estaba comiendo algunas papas fritas sentado al lado de Odile, la cubría de queso amarillo y llevaba a su boca muy concentrado, aún no había cenado así que tenía más hambre de lo normal. Odile por su parte no le gustaba el queso amarillo pero si las papas fritas.

"Me gusta este lugar" Dijo Odile sonriendo.

"Aquí vengo todos los sábados con mis amigos" Dijo mirando alrededor, no estaba tan vacío aun si no hasta dentro de algunas horas comenzaría a irse la gente de aquella plaza habitada en su mayoría por familia e hijos.

"¿Eso incluye a Spinelli?" A TJ le sorprendió la pregunta.

"Claro ella ha sido mi amiga por muchos años"

Odile pensó en lo que TJ le decía acerca de Spinelli, más que una amiga debería verla como hermana como alguien con quien no podia tener algo mas que una amistad y ella se encargaría de que asi fuera.

"Es como tu hermana" Le dijo.

"No estoy seguro si como una hermana" Rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

"Naturalmente cuando dos personas llevan tanto tiempo conociéndose así se miran, que suerte tienes al tener una persona así, apuesto que perderla te dolería mucho" Odile estaba tratando hacer ver a TJ que una amistad como la que tenía con esa chica debía quedarse como estaba, de esa manera podría ser más larga e incluso, dejarle el camino libre a ella.

TJ se perdió en un mar de posibilidades con las palabras de Odile, él no quería perder a Spinelli por sus sentimientos, y ella era muy especial de carácter.

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó en un murmuro.

"Estoy segura, vamos a los columpios, tú me puedes empujar" Le sugirió sin darle tiempo de decir algo, ella ya estaba en un columpio, TJ comenzó a empujar suavemente mirando como el cuerpo de ella se alejaba y regresaba.

"¿Por qué estas segura?" Trataba de convencerse el mismo.

Odile frunció un poco la frente pero TJ no lo notó.

"Cualquier cosa extraña que pase entre tú y Spinelli puede cambiar toda su amistad, porque su amistad es rutinaria y de confianza, habrá cosas que ella ya no podrá contarte si esa línea es sobrepasada, quizas hasta dejen de hablar como normalmente lo hacen"

TJ se encontraba atrapado en un conflicto el cual solo tenía una conclusión para ello.

"¿Te quieres columpiar?" Le propuso Odile.

"No gracias"

"¿Estas bien?" Aunque Odile sabia porque él estaba de esa manera tan extraña.

"Lo estoy"

"Sigamos divirtiéndonos" Dijo Odile sonriendo.

TJ no dijo nada y siguio.

* * *

Spinelli estaba afuera de la casa de TJ con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, tanto que había olvidado respirar por la boca cerrada, cada 2 minutos metía su mano en su bolsillo trasero para verificar que el poema estuviera dentro, era su pase, un boleto, una oportunidad.

Cuando paro su bicicleta en la casa de TJ, su cochera ya estaba cerrada, no quería tocar la puerta, podría ser demasiado vergonzoso para ella darle explicaciones a la mama de TJ a que venía y porque un poco tarde, había pensado en tirar una pequeña piedra en la ventana pero notó algo bastante inusual, la luz del cuarto de TJ estaba apagada, una vez más miro su reloj, era demasiado temprano y lo conocía, no era el tipo de chico que se acostaba temprano para madrugar al día siguiente.

"Puedo esperar…" Se convenció a sí misma. Lo único que pensó, salió a algún lugar, pero volvería, siempre regresa.

Ella se sentó en la cera con sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

15 minutos.

20 minutos.

30 minutos.

40 minutos.

1 hora.

1 hora con 4 minutos.

1 hora con 16 minutos.

Spinelli se levantó, no había nada que hacer esa noche, se sintió desilusionada, pero mañana iba a ser otro día, no podía seguir esperando, si su madre entraba a su cuarto por otra charla femenina estaría en problemas y se sentiría culpable por preocuparla.

La bicicleta de Spinelli fue una vez más la protagonista, aunque había esperado aquel tiempo ella seguía manteniendo la esperanza, soltó una pequeña risa al aire, estaba fresca la noche, era perfecta asi que decidio tomar una vuelta por el vecindario, sus ojos giraron hacia la plaza donde suele reunirse con sus amigos. No sabía porque lo exploró con su mirada, era el mismo parque, mismo escenario, mismas personas quizas, pero si había algo diferente, en ese momento fue como si alguien había llegado a clavarle una estaca al corazón sin misericordia alguna, nunca había sentido un nudo tan doloroso en el estómago que conectaba a su garganta al punto de provocarle un fuerte mareo, sus hombros comenzaron a doler también hasta un punto medio del cuello, vio a Odile quien tenía sus manos sobre el rostro de TJ, sus bocas pegadas, las manos de TJ sobre los brazos de Odile, no parecía molestarle la cercanía de ella, era difícil ver el rostro de él desde donde estaba, estaban algo apartados y con esa escena se sentía aún más apartada.

Spinelli se mantenía en el mismo lugar con los labios medio abiertos, deseaba gritarle a TJ, que parara, que se detuviera, que la mirara, que le diera una explicación que no le debía. Entonces pasó por su mente el primer beso que ellos dos se dieron en la primaria, por un experimento, algo que disfruto muy en el fondo y se lo negó a sí misma, ahora se arrepentía. Pedaleo lo más rápido que pudo, como si huyera de alguien, no lo entendía, solo niños y ladrones huían de alguien ¿De qué estaba huyendo ella?.

* * *

TJ había ido a dejar a Odile a su casa después de aquel extraño beso que ella decidió darle, al principio pensó en alejarla pero, no quería hacerla sentir mal y él tampoco estaba desagradado con la idea, Odile era bonita y además muy agradable.

"Gracias por la cita TJ" Le dijo Odile robándole otro beso en los labios dejando sin aliento a su acompañante, no le dio tiempo de despedirse ni preguntar el porqué de su comentario.

"¿Cita?" Dijo confundido, no estaba seguro si fue una cita, pero debía serlo ¿no? Se besaron, la llevó a su casa, en lo último que pensó fue en Spinelli, no estaba en su mente en ese momento.

Por su parte Spinelli estaba sentada en su cama mirando la hoja de papel ya arrugada por los movimientos que recibió en la bicicleta, caían unas extrañas gotas saladas sobre esta arruinando levemente le tinta como cuando se arruino el maquillaje de Ashsley A el día que la lluvia la atrapo a la salida de las clases. Apretó su labio inferior con su diente al punto de hacerlo sangrar, el poema fue su mejor arma, y perdió una guerra, una guerra en la que ni siquiera estuvo contemplada, lo último que se supo de ese papel lleno de sentimientos, fue en un cesto de basura en trozos tan pequeños que eran imposible de juntar de nuevo y asi entre lagrimas y tristeza se fue a dormir.

 _ **Ese último año iba a ser diferente.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_ _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 7**

 **"La nueva pareja de la calle 3"**

"A Spinelli nunca se le hace tarde" Dijo Vince con sus manos dentro de sus pantalones.

"Quizás se sintió enferma" Gus no le tomo mucha importancia, sabía que Spinelli debía tener una buena razón.

Gretchen por su parte no estaba tan segura.

El celular de Mikey sonó sorpresivamente para él.

"Esperen un momento" Dijo girando mientras buscaba el espacio suficiente para atender la llamada.

"Hola grandote…" La voz de Spinelli sonaba tan apagada.

"¡Spinelli! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó.

"Mikey…" Cuando ella decía su nombre de esa manera era porque algo andaba mal "No puedes decir nada" La voz se le quebró detrás de la línea.

"Pero Spinelli, ¿que sucede?…"

"Debes jurarlo" Dijo rápidamente.

"Lo haré pero dime que paso" Dijo a la misma velocidad.

"No puedo dar la cara ahora, no puedo" Se escuchó un doloroso sollozo.

"¿Por qué no?" Se preocupó.

"TJ… el.. el esta con Odile…los vi Mikey…los vi, a él con ella…a ella con él besandose en el parque" Se escuchó su llanto silencioso. Mikey solo quería ir a su casa y abrazarla, pero eso significaría decirles que estaba pasando.

"Spinelli cálmate…estoy seguro que hay una explicación" Escucho la risa amargada de ella.

"Sé lo que vi…lo se…"

Mikey miro hacia la pandilla quienes estaban cómodamente hablando. No sabía cómo consolarla a distancia, sin embargo sabía que debía mantener las apariencias si era lo que Spinelli quería.

"Te hablo más tarde" Le dijo colgando, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

Mikey regreso donde estaban sus amigos y compañeros sentándose en el mismo lugar de antes.

"¿Paso algo?" Preguntó Gretchen.

"No para nada" Dijo con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente Gretchen no estaba tan segura.

"A todo esto ¿Dónde está TJ?" Preguntó Vince.

Gus se quedó en un silencio bastante incomodo mirando fijamente una escena ortodoxa en el estacionamiento.

"Creo que ya lo sé" Señalo con su dedo a un TJ ayudando a bajar del auto a una Odile sonriente como si soltara una pequeña risa ya que TJ no podía abrir la puerta del copiloto.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos a excepción de Mikey que parecía haber sufrido un Deja Vu.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Alguien me explica?" Preguntó Gretchen.

"No sabría que decirte la verdad Gretchen" Mintió Mikey.

"Eso no puede ser" Dijo Vince con un tono de voz molesto. Se levantó sin permiso de nadie caminando.

"Vince espera" Gretchen sujeto su mano rápidamente pero Vince se soltó en un movimiento rápido y poco paciente.

TJ sujetaba la mano de Odile quien estaba muy risueña y bromista desde que subió al auto.

"¿En serio?" TJ reía y escuchaba al mismo tiempo.

"Lo juro" La sonrisa de Odile desapareció cuando miro a Vince frente a ellos esperando a gritos una explicación.

TJ al notar la sombría señal, soltó la mano de Odile.

"TJ te veo en clase" Dijo pasándole por un lado a Vince sin saludarle o mirarle a la cara, incluso al pasar en medio de la pandilla sin voltear a los lados.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Exigió una respuesta.

"No sé por dónde empezar" TJ se había quedado sin palabras.

"Por el principio ¿Cómo has podido hacerle esto a Spinelli?" No le dio vueltas al asunto.

"Yo no le hice nada a Spinelli" Dijo molesto TJ ante tal acusación, el por qué paso lo que paso con Odile era exactamente porque no quería hacerle nada a su amiga.

"¡Y eso es aún más molesto!" Vince apretó un puño con fuerza.

"Por favor Vince, nadie me garantiza que no hubiera perdido a Spinelli" Dijo TJ igual de molesto.

"Ahora parece que nunca lo sabrás"

"Tal vez, al menos la tendré como amiga, esto es lo mejor Vince entiéndelo!

"Lo único que entiendo aquí es que solo eres un mentiroso hablador"

"¿Yo mentiroso?" TJ no toleraba tal insulto de su amigo.

"Lo eres y un cobarde" Sentencio a TJ con esas palabras.

TJ no sabía que decir, no sabía si golpearlo o simplemente ignorarlo, no quería perder su amistad con Vince solo porque no acepta que ahora estaba saliendo con Odile quien a pesar de sus defectos claros y superficiales, ella se fijó en él y le mostro que podía hacerse un lado de la vida de Spinelli y mantenerla como amiga.

"No sabes lo que dices" Dijo TJ ya mas que molesto ante los comentarios de Vince

"Chicos, chicos" Dijo Gretchen agitando sus manos acercándose "Si vamos al núcleo del problema podemos encontrar una solucion, sea como sea no podemos decirle a TJ con quien quiere estar o no"

"Tú no sabes nada Gretchen" Le dijo Vince seriamente y con un tono de voz alto.

En su molestia no midió lo que sus palabras podían herir a Gretchen. Pero Vince pensaba que Gretchen no conocía los sentimientos de TJ por Spinelli, ahora ya nadie nunca los sabría.

"Oye Vince no puedes decirle eso a Gretchen" La mano de Gretchen se levantó a la altura del rostro de TJ para que guardara silencio.

"Disculpa, pero también son mis amigos y creo comprender lo que pasa" Ahora la molesta era Gretchen.

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo" Dijo Vince y entonces termino por acomodar bien su morral sobre su hombro para dirigirse adentro de la escuela sin voltear a ver a Gus o Mikey.

TJ había quedado herido y molesto al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento bastante desagradable.

* * *

Las clases habían tomado un ambiente bastante incomodo, Vince no le dirigía la palabra a TJ, pero no parecía como si a TJ le afectara, ya que toda su atención estaba centrada en Odile, parecía que la pandilla no eran los únicos sorprendidos de tal relación, a su alrededor ya se susurraba acerca de la repentina nueva niña de los ojos de TJ, toda la escuela hablaba del asunto.

Odile parecía complacida con el resultado, incluso en la cafetería habían decidido compartir un momento juntos. TJ se sentía un poco extraño el tener tan cerca a una chica como Odile, quien no dejaba de robar besos en su mejilla y el sentía que debía regresarlos, y así lo hacía incluso sus manos pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo entrelazadas.

Por su parte Andrew parecía igual de sorprendido, por un momento había pensado que Odile había inventado todo, pero le debía una disculpa a su hermana, aunque muy dentro de él le parecía un poco apresurado, analizando el comportamiento de los demás compañeros, algunos no miraban a Odile con buena cara otros parecía que la veían como alguien sorprendente pero ademas de eso notó algo inusual y era Gretchen sentada en otra mesa hablando con sus compañeros de laboratorio, no la conocía bien, pero sabía que ella dejaba espacio para su relación. No le vio nada de malo acercarse a ella, Vince no parecía estar poniendo atención a lo que hacía Gretchen, se sentó a un lado de ella sorpresivamente.

"Andrew ¿Qué tal?" Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Hola Gretchen, todo bien y tu?"

"Excelente gracias"

"¿Por qué no estas sentada con tus amigos?" Pregunto Andrew sin mucha pena

"Teníamos que hablar de un trabajo" Hasta ella sabía que era mentira.

"Eso es interesante" Sonrió. Entonces Andrew se dio cuenta que encajaba perfectamente en la conversación de Gretchen.

"Quiero hablar sobre limites en mi proyecto final"

"Me parece que es un tema bastante amplio, ¿crees poder con él?"

"Por supuesto" Sonrió con mucho entusiasmo.

"Me parece entonces que lo harás muy bien, ¿Qué dice Vince? Debe estar emocionada más que yo" Agregó.

"Realmente no hablamos de eso" Andrew le parecio bastante extraño que Vince no estuviera emocionado por los logros de su novia.

"Si te sirve de algo, yo estoy emocionado por ti"

Gretchen rio un poco conmovida por sus palabras, no era que Vince no estuviera emocionado por sus proyectos, solamente él no los entendía y ella sería demasiado egoísta si tratara de explicarle cada uno de ellos, era mejor hablar de temas que no incluyeran ciencia.

"¿Qué harás hoy?" Le preguntó en un impulso de valentía de invitarla a comer un helado o un refresco.

"Iré a visitar a una amiga"

Strike 1. Pero el partido aún no había terminado.

"Oh ya veo…yo quería invitarte un refresco y escuchar más de tu proyecto, yo soy nuevo aquí, no sé cómo se manejen aquí y esperaba que me enseñaras"

"¿Cómo una tutora?" La idea a Gretchen la emocionaba, nunca había tenido a nadie interesado en que especialmente le enseñara.

"Si una tutora me gusta cómo suena" Y Andrew estaba igual de encantado pero de otra manera.

"Igual a mi"

Gus por su parte evaluaba la situación de TJ con Odile, de Gretchen hablando tan cómodamente con Andrew, una Spinelli ausente, un Vince molesto, eran cambios los cuales habían pasado tan apresuradamente.

"No existe nada bueno ni malo; es el pensamiento humano el que lo hace aparecer así" Dijo Mikey sorprendiendo a Gus.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Es lo que diría William Shakespeare" Dijo con una mano en su pecho.

Gus lo miro y sonrio forzadamente.

"Mikey, creo que este último año será diferente"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_ _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 8**

 **"Solo tristeza"**

Gretchen toco la puerta de la casa de Spinelli, la preocupación y el misterio hacían que se le quitara el hambre, incluso no se comió el almuerzo que Vince le trajo, aún estaba en su mochila seguramente derritiéndose, era una dona de chocolate, la azúcar siempre le ayudaba a concentrarse mejor.

" _No quería decir eso" La voz avergonzada de Vince la conmovió._

" _Me molesta que pienses que no conozco a nuestros amigos"_

" _Lo sé, quiero hacer una tregua" Le estiro aquella bolsa con una sorpresa dentro._

" _No estoy en guerra, gracias" La tomó sonrojada._

 _Vince entonces tomo la iniciativa, sujetando su mentón con su mano derecha, le gustaba sentir la piel de su novia bajo sus dedos, planto un beso a lo que Gretchen le correspondió sin problema alguno, aunque aún estaba un poco resentida en su pecho, no podía negar que sentir la calidez de Vince podía lograr marear un poco su enojo._

"Gretchen" Sorpresivamente la madre de Spinelli la abrazo alegre de verla, pues ella había tomado un cariño especial a todos ellos, al igual que los padres de los demás, eran una gran familia con hijos que se querían como hermanos, bueno la mayoría. Sin embargo algo tenía la madre de Spinelli que la hacían especial sus cariños y voz.

"¿Cómo está?" Pregunto con el mismo entusiasmo. Sabía que no necesitaba una razón para ver a su amiga en esa casa.

"Un poco ocupada, ¿Cómo sigue tu padre?" Preguntó mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellas.

"Gracias al té que le mando el otro día ya puede dormir mejor" Su padre había enfermado de una gripe muy fuerte la cual le provocaba ronquidos molestos, pero nada que un té caliente no le ayudara.

"Me alegro" Gretchen no tenía que pedir permiso para ir al cuarto de Spinelli. Subió las escaleras no sin antes escuchar algo.

"Gretchen" Ella se giró "No sé que pasó, pero por favor, no te alejes de pockie"

Ella se quedó en silencio.

"Nunca" Sonrió. Por su padre la señora Spinelli junto sus manos sonriendo, agradecida de la amistad que tenía su hija.

Cuando Gretchen todo 3 veces la puerta que bien conocía entró mirando a su amiga con audífonos mirando al techo. Seguramente escuchando música.

Spinelli se sentó mirándola quitándose los audífonos.

"¿Qué pasa Gretchen?" Ella no sonaba como si tuviera ganas de hablar.

Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

"Spinelli, ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo?" Le preguntó.

"Bueno, te desapareces todo el día, no sueles ser así, curiosamente justo el día que TJ y Odile anuncian que estan saliendo" Se ajustó los lentes.

"¿Lo están? Los felicito" Se puso de nuevo los audífonos. "Ponte cómoda"

"Me preguntó si es verdad…" Spinelli la miro sin poner en reproducción la música.

"Spinelli entiendo lo que es que te guste mucho alguien" Ya no hablaba de TJ como el mejor amigo de las dos, si no como un chico como cualquier otro.

"Pero no entiendes lo que se siente cuando esa persona eligió a otra" Soltó.

Ella no podía cuestionar eso, Vince fue su primer amor y fue correspondido.

"Si, tienes razón" Gretchen no pudo hacer mas que quedar en silencio.

"¿Qué sentiste cuando…Vince te correspondió?" Le preguntó sin mirarla, su atención estaba la pequeña ventana.

"Muy bien…a decir verdad mejor que cuando toda la escuela me regaló aquella bicicleta o me ofrecieron una beca en 4to año" Sonrió.

Spinelli quedó en silencio.

"Creo que es algo…que nunca sentiré" Susurro.

"Spinelli…" Ella sujeto su mano y entonces la rodeo con sus brazos acariciando su cabeza.

Spinelli tenía una sombra en sus ojos.

* * *

Odile estaba mirándose al espejo repetidas veces, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, con el ejercicio que hacia todos los días en su cuarto su cintura se estaba volviendo aún más pequeña, dándole la apariencia de una muñeca.

Andrew quien estaba igual de feliz, pero no satisfecho entró mirando a su hermana, con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

"Odile ¿Desde cuándo tu sales con Detweiler?" Alzó su ceja apoyándose en la puerta.

"Ya te había dicho que estaba loco por mi ¿no?" Le sonrió.

"Si bueno, todos decían que él estaba enamorado de Spinelli"

"Ya vez, solo eran rumores, porque Theodore me quiere a mi" Le dijo sentándose en la cama haciendo su larga cabellera hacia atrás.

"¿Quién?"

"Theodore" Dijo alzando su ceja, pero rodó sus ojos al ver que no sabía de quien hablaba "TJ, idiota" Le dijo.

"Pero su nombre es TJ"

"Esa abreviatura es tan infantil, su nombre es Theodore Jasper Detweiler" Lo corrigió seriamente.

"Bueno, no veo que a él le moleste" Le dijo.

"Pues desde ahora dirígete así cuando hables de mi novio"

"Vaya tranquila" Suspiro.

"Si tu pusieras más interés a lo que hace Gretchen ya sería tu novia" Le dijo. Andrew se sorprendió.

"No entiendo de que hablas" Se hizo el desentendido.

"Por favor" Se acostó de lado mirándolo sonriendo. "Te encanta, te gusta, que sé yo, haz algo" Encogió sus hombros.

"Ella tiene novio" Le dijo susurrando.

"Todos decían que Theodore solo quería a Spinelli y les probé que era mentira" Le dijo.

"¿Qué tú que?" Le preguntó.

"Es un decir Andrew, Theodore ya mostraba interés en mí, ¿Por qué había de rechazarlo? ¿Solo por una cantidad de rumores estúpidos?" Le preguntó. Por un momento pensó que había metido la pata.

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero Gretchen quiere a Vince"

"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"

"Aun así, no estoy seguro" Se rascó la cabeza.

"Si sigues así, te quedaras con la duda" Alzó una pierna estirándola al punto de sentirse relajada.

Andrew por un momento quedó en silencio, si se ponía a evaluar la situación de ambos, él merecía estar con Gretchen, él era científico apasionado a la ciencia al igual que ella, sin embargo Vince, quien era un apasionado del deporte no parecía entender en el mundo donde su novia se desenvolvía con tanta pasión y dedicación, él sí, ¿Qué tenía Vince que él no? Quería saber, quería saber hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar por Gretchen quien en todos los sentidos valía toda la pena del mundo. Odile tenía algo de razón, ¿Qué tal si Gretchen era feliz? ¿Quién lo aseguraba? Nadie.

"Puedes llegar a crees que ella y Vince no tienen problemas, pero una chica es muy complicada, ella no debe ser la excepción"

Andrew no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación lentamente.

* * *

TJ estaba una vez más estaba limpiando su auto, un poco confundido, estaba preocupado por Spinelli, no la habia visto incluso le dejo un mensaje, ella no le contestó, él tampoco quiso insistir.

Suspiro. Entonces miró que una camioneta familiar llegó, su hermana Becky y esposo estaban de visita, se levantó limpiándose las manos sucias con un pañuelo húmedo. Ella hace 3 años que no vivía en su casa, debido a que encontró a su media naranja, lo describía el día que recibió el anillo.

"Hola enano, ¿están mis padres?" La relación no había cambiado, eso era bueno, no tenerla seguido como antes, fue bastante difícil.

"Esta papá, mamá ya regresa, bruja" Le dijo sonriendo.

Becky le pegó en el hombro, dejó que su esposo fuera a saludar a su padre.

"¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?" Le preguntó interesada por él.

"Tengo novia" Dijo sonriendo y de repente.

Becky se sorprendió. Pero sonrió entusiasmada.

"Vaya que ya era hora" Le dijo.

"¿Enserio?" Le preguntó sonrojado.

"Claro, se ven muy bien juntos, siempre tuve mis sospechas"

TJ no entendió pero suponía que quizás su madre le contó. Pero ella tampoco sabía.

"Si, ella me gusta mucho"

"Pues claro, lleva años flechada por ti" Le dijo en un tono obvio y sarcástico.

TJ entonces quedo aún más confundido.

"¿Años? ¿De quién hablas?" Le preguntó más que nada sorprendido por que sugirió a alguien más.

Becky ahora era la confundida.

"¿De quién hablas tú?" Preguntó con curiosidad. Pensó que la respuesta era obvia.

"Odile Piztrom" Le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Odile Piztrom… ¿Quién diablos es Odile Piztrom?" Le preguntó, no molesta o trato de no sonar molesta.

"Mi novia Becky, ¿no estas escuchando?" Le preguntó un tanto molesto, pues ya tenía bastante con que Vince le hubiera reclamado como si fuera su padre, ahora que su hermana tuviera una especie de acuerdo para regañarlo por algo que no sabía que se merecía.

Becky no lo podía creer, no borraba su sonrisa de la sorpresa, incapaz de poner otra mirada. Y sobre todo incapaz de digerir lo que escuchaba, entonces comprendió porque nunca se fijó en los chicos de su clase a la edad de su hermano.

"¿Estás loco?" Seguía sonriendo, capaz de hacerle daño con la mirada, aunque eso bien podría ser ilegal.

"¿Eh?" Le sorprendió el insulto, no era la primera vez que le llamaba así, pero si era la primera vez que le llamaba de esa manera en ese tono acusatorio y sobre todo, cruel.

Becky en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error. Parpadeo varias veces y rio un poco nerviosa quitándose del auto de su hermano.

"Olvídalo, me alegro por ti, tienes que llevarme de compras" Lo apunto amenazante entrando a su casa no sin antes decir:

"Su último año será diferente" Susurro cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_ _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 9**

 **"Menlo?"**

"Se suponía que estaríamos aquí para ir a planear la fiesta de Mikey" Exclamo Vince. Habían aprovechado el que Mikey tenía reunión con su grupo de arte como actividad extracurricular, solo faltaban pocas semanas y como cada año, todos los cumpleaños debían salir perfectos.

"Quizás tiene algo que hacer" Gus alzó sus manos sentado en un columpio.

"En la segunda vez en la semana que lo hace Gus" Rodó sus ojos. "Le perdono a Spinelli porque realmente debe seguir muy afectada, aunque ya pasó una semana" Negó con sus manos en la cintura.

"Tienes que tener en cuenta Vince, que Spinelli está realmente afectada" Suspiró Gretchen mientras recordaba los diaa que vistio a su amiga y como le dolio no poder hacer o decir nada para que se sintiera mejor.

"Eso lo notó, pero necesitamos sus ideas, y las de TJ igual" Dijo seriamente.

Gus solo pudo asentir, era verdad, estaban ausentes dos personas, realmente los cambios estaban sucediendo.

"¿Qué mis ideas que?" La voz de Spinelli les sorprendió, parecía que había escapado apenas de una pesadilla a la cual no quería regresar.

"Spinelli viniste" Dijo Gretchen abrazándola, Gus y Vince estaban igual de felices.

"Va a ser el cumpleaños del grandote, creo que se merece que estemos todos" Observó que TJ no estaba, eso lo agradeció como nunca en su vida.

"Ojala TJ pensara igual que tú" Dijo obviamente molesto Vince.

Spinelli suspiró sentándose a un lado de Gus sujetándose bien.

"Un ambiente artístico, algo así, poético" Sugirió Spinelli.

"No tengo idea de cómo hacer algo así" Dijo Vince.

"Bebidas medievales, galletas de pergaminos algo así le gustara, despues de todo su ultima obra sera sobre eso y esta muy emocionado" Sugirió Spinelli.

"Podría ser si" Dijo Vince.

"Yo decorare" Dijo levantándose Spinelli, no tenía ánimos de planear, se haría cargo de la decoración su participación había acabado.

"¿Te vas?" Pregunto Gretchen.

"Así es, tengo que verme con Menlo" Dijo sin mucha importancia.

"¿Menlo?" Pregunto TJ quien acababa de llegar quitándose sus gafas de sol observando detenidamente a Spinelli.

El corazón de Spinelli se estrujó con tanta fuerza que casi pudo escucharlo, él estaba ahí, frente a ella, con su corazón en sus manos, y lo pateo tan fuerte que casi pudo escuchar el silbato del partido que fue un gol que falló y no habría otra oportunidad. El recuerdo del experimento llegó a su cabeza de nuevo, su primer beso, fue su primer beso, el de él, el de ella, el de ambos, el de los dos juntos, se preguntaba si de verdad lo que dijo TJ ese día fue verdad, y sintió la repulsión que ella también fingió sentir, ese día durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Si, somos compañero de equipo para el proyecto" Le dijo cortante. No tenía ganas de darle las explicaciones que él tampoco le dio.

"¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?" Le preguntó desconcertado. No sabía cuándo paso, pero tampoco se daba cuenta que no tuvo la molestia de detenerse a evaluar el contexto que gracias a su nueva relación comenzaba a cambiar.

"Desde hace dos semanas" Le dijó alzando su ceja.

"Eso es…" Fue interrumpido.

"¿Importa? A menos que quisieras que me quedará sin compañero e hiciera doble trabajo" Le dio una explicación valida.

TJ estaba sin habla, Spinelli nunca le había hablado así, parecía otra, además, tenía una mirada frívola, que hasta podía atravesarlo, lo que no entendía, es porque Menlo, ¿Por qué? ¿No pudo ser otra persona?

"No quise decir eso, ¿Por qué no has contestado mis mensajes?" Ahora el molesto era él.

"TJ" Dijo seriamente Vince.

"No te metas Vince, le hice una pregunta a ella" Esperaba impaciente, como si estuviera esperando en una gran fila de comida rápida y mientras avanzaba cortamente y él moría de hambre.

Vince no puso buena cara.

Gretchen y Gus solo podían morir de la preocupación ahí mismo.

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti" Le dijo con sus muy abiertos. Y no tenía porque, pero muy en el fondo quería gritar, que le gustaba, que dejara a Odile por ella, y quizás la simple pregunta podía regresarle esperanzas.

"Claro que sí, somos mejores amigos ¿o no?" No sabía que dos simples palabras podían sentirse como una cubeta de agua fría y una cachetada en su otra mejilla.

"Lo somos, y porque lo somos deberías saber que necesitaba compañero, yo me voy" Dijo pasándole a un lado, sintió la mano de TJ queriendo sujetar su mano pero como si fuera un hilo, ella lo alejó, al igual que una tijera cortando el hilo rojo que ingenuamente pensó que los unía.

"¡Espera!" Estaba molesto. Pero la mirada de Vince lo hizo regresar a la defensiva.

"Oh no, no me mires así, ¿acaso no piensas en Mikey?" Le preguntó Vince.

"Chicos…" Dijo Gus.

"Claro que si" Dijo TJ "Estoy cansado de tus reclamos" Le dijó.

"¿Reclamos?" Vince estaba bastante irritado. "Sabes que esto es importante, no has aportado nada, Mikey fue quien hizo tu ultima fiesta sorpresa ¿sabes?"

"No sabía que esto es sobre dar y recibir" Dijo con ironía TJ.

"¿Sabes una cosa? Solo te haré la pregunta, ¿Qué piensas aportar? Si no lo harás dilo de una vez para no reflejarte en esto" La voz de Vince sonaba tan hiriente para TJ, nada estaba bien.

"Lo haré, texteame que quieres que haga" Dijo y seguidamente se dio la vuelta, Odile quería ir a comer un helado.

Gretchen le sujetó la mano a Vince. Él la apretó un poco.

"Díganme loco, pero Odile no parece el tipo de chica para TJ" Dijo Gus cerrando sus ojos.

"No lo es Gus, ella está cambiándolo, no creas que no sé cómo son las de su tipo" Dijo seriamente Vince, tenía un nudo en el estómago.

"Mañana las cosas van a enfriarse" Dijo Gretchen y Vince quiso creerle.

* * *

La mañana no se hizo esperar y Odile había tenido un largo sueño placentero, de un momento a otro se había vuelto la sensación de la preparatoria y ella comenzaba a tomarse muy enserio su papel. Había escuchado rumores en el baño, biblioteca, el patio y sobre todo clases, acerca de la nueva chica de TJ, a ella le molestaba como le llamaban, ese sobrenombre era de niños pequeños, y ella no era novia de un niño pequeño.

Abrió su casillero y noto que le hacía falta una foto con Theodore. Necesitaban una foto juntos, era una manera de hacer de manera oficial su relación. Además, debía cambiar de auto, el que tenía era una porquería pero él no sabía que ella pensaba eso, obviamente no se lo diría, usaría su famosa psicología inversa.

No pudo seguir planeando su manera de hacer cambiar a TJ porque observo a las famosas Ashleys venir hacia ella. Algo que le extraño y para gustos, no eran tan bonitas como decía Andrew.

"Bien, cara de cantinera, ¿Qué le hiciste a TJ?" Le pregunto a la muy conocida Ashley A con una mano en su cintura, podía apreciar su barniz rosado.

"Theodore" La corrigió sonriendo.

"Todos le dicen TJ, y así se debería quedar" Alzo su ceja Ashley Q.

"Se llama Theodore" Les dijo con la misma sonrisa.

"Oye, bruja, no sé qué le hiciste a TJ pero todos sabemos que él está loco por Spinelli" Dijo Ashley A.

"¿De verdad?" Sonó hipócritamente falsa.

"Ese tono de muñeca falsa no lo tragamos"

"El corazón de TJ era de Spinelli" Continuo Ashley A. "Y tu simplemente vienes y te le metes por los ojos y quién sabe dónde más"

"Y si así fuera, ¿Por qué ahora lo tengo yo?" Esta vez las dejó sin habla y sin oportunidad de pensar, dándose la vuelta caminando con una sonrisa triunfadora.

"Debemos hacer algo Ashleys" Dijo Ashley A muy seria

"Como que Ashley A?"

"No lo se pero esto no sentido.. yo no me creo el cuento de que esta chica es tan perfecta que de un dia a otro detweiler cae a sus pies"

Luego de su confrontacion con Odile, Ashley A ya estaba planeando algo. Si bien no eran conocidas por ser las mas amables de la escuela, las Ashleys con el tiempo aprendieron a ser justas aunque nunca dejaron de lado sus personalidades y a pesar de todo ellas aun consideraban a Spinelli una de ellas estuviera o no en el club y por ello se sentian mas decididas a ayudarla.

* * *

Menlo dejó algunos libros sobre la mesa de la biblioteca al lado de Spinelli, la miro detalladamente.

"Libros de artes para comenzar a planear nuestro escenario, lo más básico, por supuesto" Menlo se sentó a un lado de Spinelli.

"Creo que es buena idea" Ella puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

"¿Estas bien? Me preocupas" Eso la sorprendió.

"Lo estoy" A decir verdad en la mañana le dio un ligero dolor abdominal, lo habia sentido desde hace una semana pero no quiso ponerle atención debido a que había estado bajo mucho estrés, necesitaba relajarse y una sopa caliente.

"Me alegro" Le sonrió sinceramente. "Creo que no has tenido tiempo de pensar mucho en ti" Le dijo.

"¿Eres adivino?" Ella en un intento de hacer algo amable le acomodo los lentes pequeños elegantemente a la moda, algo que lo sonrojo pero no dejó que ella lo notara.

Menlo quedo congelado y sin entender porque su corazon latia tan rapido, ya habia visto a Spinelli antes, ya habia cruzado palabras con ella pero esta vez habia algo diferente algo que le gustaba algo que lo hacia desear que ese momento no terminara y poder estar en su compañia todo el tiempo que fuera posible, en instante una idea cruzo su mente, algo atrevido quizas pero no tuvo tiempo de maquinar pues antes de saberlo ya habia hablado.

"¿Podemos ir por un helado?" Eso fue patético, pensó para él mismo, parecía un desesperado pero no era así, le gustaba a dos chicas de menor grado pero él tenía su cabeza en la universidad a la que quería ingresar pero Spinelli….bueno era Spinelli.

"Me gustaría" Le sorprendió que ni siquiera lo dudara, eso lo hizo sentirse con aun más intriga, se preguntaba que estaría pensando, y Spinelli solo quería saber que el frio de un helado lograría calmar sus pequeños dolores.

Menlo se detuvo a admirar a Spinelli como fue a saludar a Gretchen, no había porque temer, TJ ya tenía novia, Spinelli no tenía compromisos, solo eran amigos él no la veía como algo más, ¿o sí? Podía averiguarlo esa tarde.

"Este ultimo año será diferente…" Susurro Menlo abriendo el libro con una sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_ _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 10**

 **"Alejate de ella"**

Menlo había estudiado cada detalle en la personalidad de Spinelli desde que se conocieron, siempre fue una chica ruda, una chica a la que no le interesaban los estereotipos o las modas, ella imponía su propia moda, por lo que él veía, a su comodidad y a su gusto y eso era algo que a el le agradaba, se sentia comodo pues en ese acpecto el era igual, nunca intento seguir alguna moda, se sentia comodo consigo mismo y asi estaba contento.

Ahora ambos juntos en el pequeño famoso parque tomando un helado, ella parecía tan frágil y sobre todo tan vulnerable, quizás solo era su imaginación, pero ahora su tono de voz era un poco más suave de lo que recordaba, y se dio de cuenta que echaba de menos a la Spinelli de antes.

Spinelli movía impacientemente un pie sobre el suelo, y no sabía porque, se sentía ansiosa y sobre todo con una opresión en el pecho.

"¿Te gustaría reunirte mañana para armar un modelo a escala de nuestro escenario?" Le preguntó.

"Claro que si" Dijo Spinelli sonriendo.

"Escuché que TJ tiene novia, eso es extraño, es como un primo con el que nunca hablaba casi"

"Estamos felices por él" Dijo Spinelli mirando un segundo al suelo.

"Siempre creí que tú y él tenían algo, disculpa que lo diga" Le dijo avergonzado lo que menos quería era hacerla sentir mal.

"Nunca tuvimos nada y nunca lo tendremos Menlo, solo somos amigos, como cualquiera" Le dijo tranquilamente.

"Bueno, yo pienso que TJ está loco" Dijo riendo un poco poniendo su mano sobre su frente. Spinelli lo miró buscando un porqué.

"¿En serio?" Le pregunto intrigada.

"Tú eres más bonita que Odile" Dijo girando un poco su cabeza.

Spinelli se sintió más que conmovida. Más bien halagada.

"Gracias Menlo" Le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro a lo que Menlo pensó que solo Spinelli podía lograr parecer eso tierno.

Pero no eran los únicos interesados en dicha escena, TJ había logrado estacionar su auto antes de llevarlo a dar un servicio de limpieza que quedaba solo a unas pocas cuadras de ese parque. No podía dejar de ver la escena, Menlo tenía todo el derecho de platicar con quien fuese en aquel parque pero ¿Spinelli? ¿Por qué no estaba planeando la fiesta de Mikey? ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? No podía encontrar sus palabras ni medir que su nivel de egoísmo era mucho más elevado en ese momento.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Susurró para sí mismo. Sentía una molestia que le impedía terminar de masticar la goma de mascar que tenía en su boca.

Observó atentamente como Spinelli atendía una llamada telefónica, debía ser su madre, estaba seguro.

"Menlo me debo ir, espero tu mensaje" Le dijo Spinelli guardando su celular en su bolso de la escuela colgándolo sobre su hombro.

"Puedo ir contigo si quieres" Le sugirió.

"No, está bien, además mi padre quiere que le ayude a cargar unas cajas así que es mejor que no veas esto" Sonrió graciosamente.

"Está bien" Antes de decir otra cosa Spinelli ya estaba lo bastante alejada, parecía tener prisa en llegar.

"No sé qué pretendes Menlo pero creo que estas siendo ridículo" La voz de TJ lo hizo girar mirándolo.

"¿Ridículo? ¿De qué hablas y porque me miras así?" Se levantó sin demostrarle miedo.

"Sobre Spinelli, ella está demasiado ocupada como para tener una distracción" No media sus palabras solo quería herirlo profundamente.

"No recuerdo que ella me comentara que estuviera demasiado ocupada como para no venir a tomar un helado, relájate" Le dijo en un tono serio cruzando sus brazos.

"No pienso permitir…" Fue levemente interrumpido.

"Tú tienes novia" Le dijo con el mismo tono de antes.

"¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?" Le preguntó, de verdad quería lanzarle un golpe en esos anteojos.

"Que conozco estos celos repentinos, ¿Tu si puedes tener novia mientras Spinelli debe esperar a que te decidas si de verdad quieres estar con ella?"

Ahora el mudo era TJ.

"No entiendo esta parte de ti, tú ya elegiste" Le dijo encogiendo los hombros.

"Solo te digo que la dejes en paz, tiene muchas cosas en que pensar" Fue su único escudo.

"Y por lo que piensa demasiado deberías estar agradecido de verla sonreír" Se dio la vuelta caminando alejándose de TJ, no poseía la suficiente calma para discutir con él.

TJ solo lo observó irse, no tenía idea de lo que acaba de pasar y como terminó en un Menlo triunfador y en una boca grande como él. Solo sabía que tenía que hablar muy claramente con Spinelli.

* * *

Vince y Gretchen estaban en un restaurante mexicano el cual hace algunos meses habían abierto y sin embargo ya había tenido bastante popularidad. Gretchen estaba ocupada comiendo los famosos tacos dorados que Mikey le sugirió el día de ayer, y por la cara de su novia y como bebía el jugo de carne con cebolla y limón parecía que Mikey dio en el blanco.

"Tienes que probarlos Vince" Se limpió con una servilleta. Pero Vince estaba demasiado ocupado en su celular.

"Ya comí las tostadas no puedo dar un bocado más" Dijo y era la verdad, no sabía que tenían los mexicanos pero parecía que eran felices rellenando de verdura y carne sus tortillas, sobre todo cuando dio la primera mordida y los restos de frijol con tomate y pepino fueron hacia abajo, y ni hablar del jugo de res, quizás en el futuro se podrían pagar un viaje.

"¿Qué buscas?" Gretchen le dio un sorbo a su bebida, que llamaban Jamaica en ese restaurante, y era mucho mejor que el refresco además de natural.

"a Odile" Dijo seriamente. Observaba su Facebook detenidamente y al parecer era una chica que le gustaba que vieran sus fotos.

"¿Puedo traerles algo más?" Preguntó una camarera de piel morena, Gretchen siempre dijo que nadie más podía manejar o servir en un restaurante mexicano que una mexicana.

"No gracias ehm" Observo su credencial que la compraba su estadía laboral "Amy" Ella solo afirmo limpiando alrededor de su mesa.

"Es una chica arrogante, ¿Por qué TJ le gusta?"

La camarera Amy parecía que presto atención a lo que decía el cliente y entonces observó algo desagradable.

"Bueno, si hablamos de arrogante la palabra desagradable le queda mejor" Dio su humilde opinión.

Gretchen y Vince quedaron intrigados y confundidos.

"Odile Priztrom ¿no?"

"¿La conoces?" Le preguntó Vince y sintió más hambre.

"No sé si debería decir esto" Observó que el turno estaba tranquilo y continuo "Fue mi compañera de escuela, antes de que se saliera de esta" Dijo con una ironía poco fácil de leer.

"¿Se salió? No sonaste muy convencida" Le dijo Vince un poco curioso.

"Lo siento, la expulsaron" Comenzó a recoger los platos vacíos.

"¿La expulsaron? ¿Y por qué?" Ahora Gretchen quería más información.

"Creo que es algo que irán descubriéndolo, le hace honor a las cosas que hace"

"No parece que te agrade mucho" Vince puso una mano sobre su mentón mirándola con atención.

"Nunca dije que me agradara, les traeré la cuenta" Dijo y después se alejó de ellos.

"Te dije que esa chica es rara, algo le hizo a TJ" Dijo Vince mirando a Gretchen.

"La expulsaron sí, no tiene nada de malo, siempre hay una primera vez" Dijo Gretchen restándole importancia al asunto.

"Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso" Vince solamente saco su billetera para pagar la cuenta.

* * *

Spinelli estaba en su cuarto abrazando su vientre, sentía punzadas, no tan dolorosas, pero no le gustaban como se sentían, cerro sus ojos, ni el helado o la sopa de su mama le ayudaron demasiado.

"Bebe te traje un pedazo de tarta" Esta vez fue su padre quien entró, con un pequeño plato en sus manos.

"Gracias papa" Se sentó, no quería preocuparlo.

"Gracias por ayudarme con las cajas, mi bebe es tan fuerte" Acaricio sus cabellos.

Spinelli sonrió conmovida.

"Lo soy y más fuerte que tu" Dijo bromeando tranquilamente mirando la tarta, no queria rechazarla pero en ese momento y con el dolor que sentia no tenia muchos animos de tarta.

"Estaba pensando en llevarte a la lucha libre" Dijo mirando la hora.

"¿Ahora?" Sorprendida.

"No bebe, es muy tarde y creo que necesitas descansar, tal vez el sábado ¿Qué dices?"

"Me gustaría" Su padre siempre tenía las palabras indicadas para ella, no había momento no que disfrutara pasar tiempo con él. Pero el padre de Spinelli sabía que algo más pasaba en la vida de su hija lo notó desde hace una semana para ser exactos pero cuando le preguntaba ella aseguraba que todo estaba bien que solo estaba nerviosa porque era su ultimo año

"¿Sabes que tienes mi apoyo y te amo no?" Le preguntó. Aquello dejo sin armas a Spinelli.

"Lo sé papa" Le dijo relajando un poco el vientre.

"Bien, porque posiblemente este último año tuyo será diferente" Spinelli no podía estar más de acuerdo.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_ _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 11**

 **"Hola, Jonny B"**

Spinelli tenía sujetas sus manos sobre los bordes del lavabo de su baño, tenía los ojos levemente apretados, el llanto la había alcanzo el día de ayer, no tenía ganas de ir al baño, tampoco de vomitar, se trataba de convencer que era algo del momento, se limpió el rostro frustrada, el dolor cesó, respiro con mucho alivio.

"Esto no puede seguir así…" Tomó su bolso de la escuela saliendo de su cuarto, seguidamente paso las escaleras hasta la salida, no quería darle explicaciones a su mamá o su papá, más bien, no quería preocuparlos.

Se sujetó el vientre a un costado, solo quería arrancar esa zona esperando que eso aliviara su malestar.

"Hey Spinelli" La voz de Menlo la hizo regresar a la realidad, pero mirar estacionado enfrente de su casa fue algo aún más abrumante. Ahí estaba, en su auto, impecable, Menlo no era como TJ, Menlo llevaba su auto con expertos según sabia.

"Hey ¿Qué haces aquí?" Sonrió acercándose alegremente.

"Pasaba por aquí, ¿Te llevó?" Sonriendo no dejaba de admirar esa linda ropa azul con negro.

"Por favor" Le dijo juntando sus manos en forma de súplica y se sentó cuando miro el seguro desactivado. Ella sintió el estómago mejor.

* * *

"Es que ¿Qué le ve a Menlo?" TJ tenía desde que salió de la casa de Odile hablando de su amiga. Odile no le hacía agracia, tenía una mano sobre su rostro resoplando.

"Si, que cretina" Dijo sin muchas ganas.

"Ella no es cretina" Corrigió después de unos momentos de intercalar el insulto hacia su amiga.

"Es lo que has demostrado que es Theodore, supéralo" Le dijo suspirando.

"No puedo Odile, tenemos una amistad de años" Se estaciono en el mismo lugar de siempre.

"Espera" Dijo Odile sujetando su mano rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" TJ se preocupó un poco.

Odile en ese entonces fue más rápida que su novio, se sentó sobre sus piernas y arremato contra su boca con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, él no se negó pero estaban en un lugar público, él no sabía qué hacer, pero sus manos acariciaron gentilmente su espalda y cintura pequeño, la sincronía de sus labios era alucinante, ella parecía muy bien manejar eso, la lengua de Odile se paseó alrededor de la suya algo que casi lo ponía a temblar, siempre miro esos besos sin embargo nunca se imaginó que fueran tan candentes.

El dolor de Spinelli regresó al mirar esa escena a unos cuatro autos más atrás, quiso vomitar al instante.

"Creo que lo harán" Dijo Menlo de un momento a otro.

"¿Qué?" La voz de Spinelli sonó adolorida.

"El club de teatro, están repartiendo propaganda" Señalo con su dedo en la entrada, donde repartían folletos para una obra escolar, para los admiradores del arte dramático, debía ir, Mikey estaría ahí seguramente, por otro lado su pregunta la había sorprendido.

"Mejor vamos" Le dijo sujetando su mano ahora ella lo había sorprendido a él jalándolo sin mucha fuerza. No quería que ellos los vieran, pero lo que Spinelli ignoraba es que Odile si la había mirado a ella.

Se separó de TJ levantándose y saliendo del auto.

"Vamos" Le dijo moviendo su cabeza sonriendo. TJ salió un poco desorientado y lleno de dudas.

"¿Eso por qué fue?" Preguntó curiosamente sacando su morral y el bolso de Odile.

"Los novios hacen eso Theodore" Le sujeto la mano caminando con él, dejando que fueran el centro de atención una vez más. TJ estaba seguro que sí, aun así la idea aun lo tenía poco acostumbrado, incluso para su familia.

"¿Agarraste tiempo extra en el trabajo?" Le preguntó Odile rodeando con su brazo la cintura de TJ, él de devolvió el gesto.

"Si, estaba mirando que pueden darme algo de dinero por este auto y comprar uno de agencia" Dijo sonriendo. Por supuesto aquella sugerencia fue de Odile.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti, creo que no hay nada más importante que conseguir las cosas por ti mismo" Lo felicitó.

* * *

Ya en los pasillos de la escuela TJ y Odile vieron a los chicos al lado de los casilleros, TJ penso en ir y contarles sobre el tiempo extra pero no imagino que sus amigos no lo tomarian tan bien.

"¿Qué hiciste que?" La voz de Gretchen y la mirada molesta de Vince lo dejaron helado, Odile se alimentaba de aquella energía negativa por lo que mantenía un porte sin miedo y orgulloso.

"Vince…Gretchen…" Dijo TJ tratando de calmarlos

"TJ todos sabemos que no eres un estudiante flojo, pero tampoco eres un estudiante modelo" Dijo sinceramente Gretchen.

"Agarrar tiempo extra ¿Así que por eso me pediste la tarea de algebra ayer?" Vince no se veía feliz.

"Si no querias ayudarme bastaba con decirme" Dijo seriamente TJ.

"Maldición, me dijiste que estabas ayudando a tu hermana" Le reclamó, no le importaba con quien estuviera.

"¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?" Gruñó TJ con molestia, ¿Cuál era su problema? Comenzaron a calentarse sus manos.

"¿Y que acabas de hacer?" Le preguntó Vince con ironia.

TJ se quedó sin palabras por un momento.

"Yo no tendría motivos para mentirte" Le dijo desafiante.

"¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón" Jalo la mano de Gretchen caminando pasando por en medio de la feliz pareja.

"Oye" Odile estaba molesta.

"Vince" Lo llamo fuertemente pero él no respondió "¡Vince!" Pero seguía sin voltear, eso sí le molesto.

"Olvídalos Theodore" Le dijo sujetando su pecho "Ya se le pasará, tú sabrás resolverlo"

TJ estaba en un mar de ira y desesperación, no sabía en qué momento el asunto se había escapado de sus manos, pero apretó firmemente a Odile hacia él. Era una decisión absoluta.

* * *

En todas las clases TJ no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Spinelli, estuvo con Mikey o Menlo y este ultimo era quien mas le molestaba pero no estaba dispuesto a armar una escena enfrente de su amigo a pocos días de su cumpleaños, aunque no se había comprometido como él hubiera querido, pero Spinelli era quien tenía que dar las explicaciones.

Pero después de clases, tuvo la suerte de encontrarla sola caminando hacia la salida, él terminó alcanzándola.

"Spinelli" Le dijo seriamente caminando a su lado.

"Estoy un poco ocupada" Le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

"¿Desde cuándo estas ocupada para mí?" Pregunto sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

"¿Desde cuándo tu estas ocupado para aportar en la fiesta de Mikey o hacer tu tarea?" Lo miro de reojo.

"Maldición, Vince ya te fue con el chisme" Le dijo molesto.

"No recuerdo que compartir molestias entre amigos era considerado un chisme, deberían darte el premio al descubridor del año" Le dijo caminando sin detenerse, sentía mal el vientre.

TJ le sujetó el brazo girándola de un movimiento.

"¿A ti que te pasa? ¿Qué hay con Menlo? Me críticas a mí y tu estas tan centrada en Menlo que no te das cuenta que dejas a un lado la fiesta de Mikey" Le dijo sin medir el volumen de sus palabras.

"¿Disculpa? ¿A qué viene Menlo?" Le pregunto sorprendida y a la vez muy molesta.

"Sabes de que hablo, no respondes mis mensajes ni mis llamadas, estas tan ocupada con él que te olvidas de…" No pudo terminar la frase, se quedó a medias.

"¿De quién?" Ella no estaba de humor. Quería golpearlo fuertemente.

"Tú sabes" Le dijo seriamente.

"Estas loco TJ, ¿Qué te pasa?" Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Nada me pasa, Menlo y tu…eso no puede ser" Dijo tangente.

"Ah no sabía que tú estabas a cargo de mis amistades" Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Solo digo que él no te conviene" Le dijo tratando de sonar convencido de lo que decía.

"Estas diciendo cosas sin sentido, ¿desde cuando eres tan inmaduro? ¿Desde cuándo dejas a un lado la escuela por el dinero? Así nunca te vas a graduar" Le dijo mirándolo con un poco más calmada.

"¿Dices que no puedo? ¿Qué soy un idiota?" Le preguntó con un tono fuerte y atacante.

"¡Yo no dije eso!" Spinelli fue quien grito esta vez, estaba cansada de sus malinterpretaciones.

"¿Sabes qué? No te metas en donde no te llaman, yo sé lo que hago con mi tiempo" Le dijo molesto.

Por dentro sintió como el estómago se le retorcía de un lado a otro dolorosamente.

"No lo hare, no te preocupes" Se soltó con fuerza caminando rápidamente, quería ver a un médico rápidamente y se fue lo mas rapido que puedo dejando a un TJ rojo de molestia. TJ quedo alli inmóvil, una parte de el queria ir detras de Spinelli pero no hizo nada, ni el mismo se entendia.

* * *

Spinelli estaba un poco agitada sobre la silla, esperando a que la atendieran, solo quería que el dolor parara, realmente no sabía que esperarse después de tantos días aguantando el mismo dolor abdominal, miro salir a una señora con su pequeño hijo, el cual tenía las mejillas rojas e hinchadas parecía que recibió una vacuna, pero con una paciencia amorosa su madre lo arrullaba, ella sonrió enternecida con la escena, alguna vez paso eso con su mamá antes de crecer.

Algo más lo sorprendió en eso momento, su antiguo amor, dirían sus amigos, Jonny B, para su afortunada vista, los años le habían favorecido bastante, ¿se podía tener una dentadura perfecta? Al parecer sí. Él también se sorprendió mirándola, tampoco parecía estar viendo a alguien desconocido.

"¿Eres Spinelli?" Le preguntó sonriendo.

"S-si" Dijo levantándose y le dolió aún más el vientre, iba a caer de lado pero sintió el fuerte cuerpo de Jonny B sujetarla, lo azul de su uniforme de enfermero la hicieron alucinar, estaba segura que no era la única.

"Veamos" La ayudo a entrar. No pudo escuchar atentamente a lo que decía, solo respondía sinceramente a sus preguntas, parecía tampoco estar seguro del todo.

"No me gustaría que fuera lo que pienso, pero aun así te daré algo para el dolor, y quiero que mañana vengas" Le indico profesionalmente. Y la observó detenidamente, ella se sonrojó.

"Me alegro verte Spinelli" Le dijo sonriendo, estaba siendo sincero pues recordo lo ocurrido en 4to grado y como luego con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era algo normal de que a las chicas le puede gustar alguien y no es el fin del mundo, de hecho tambien recordaba como en los años de secundaria noto como Spinelli paso de ser una niña ruda a una hermosa chica, ruda, fiel a si misma y eso era algo que le agrado que no habia cambiado.

"Y-yo también….es bueno verte" Dijo bajando la mirada, salió a darle una receta a una enfermera y ella lo espero.

"¿Sigues estudiando verdad?" Le preguntó sentándose a su lado, esperaba que le dieran la autorización.

"Si" Dijo rápidamente nerviosa, recordó ese dolor de estómago cuando eran niños.

"¿Quieres estudiar algo en especial?" Le preguntó.

"Artes" Dijo. Se sentía estúpida, estaba respondiendo casi al milisegundo.

"Eso es bueno, te felicito" Le dijo. "Quizás sea estrés. Pero mañana estará por aquí el doctor, así que te podrá dar un diagnóstico más acertado"

"Si he estado estresada, han sido…muchos cambios" Susurro acariciándose su estómago. Observo a la enfermera entrar dándole la autorización a Jonny D, quien se colocó de espaldas para dar su firma.

"Dicen que el último año siempre es diferente" Le dijo sin mirarla.

Spinelli no lo contradijo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_ _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 12**

 **"Donde esta Spinelli?"**

Spinelli no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, el dolor se había vuelto insoportable durante algunos momentos, no solo tenía que lidiar con el dolor en su vientre si no con el mal momento que TJ decidió hacerla pasar, lo desconocía totalmente, ya no era ese chico tierno y gracioso del año pasado.

"Eres un idiota…" Murmuro apretando su boca en su brazo con fuerza esperando que se le cayera un diente la dentadura con tal de mantener su mente distraída.

No sabía en qué momento habían pasado a ser un poco menos que amigos, era la primera vez que les pasaba y sin embargo dudaba que las siguientes dolieran igual que esta discusión reciente. Y podía apostar que Odile lo estaba disfrutando tanto como se disfrutaba ver una película donde las buenas personas caían, y nunca faltaba el público que le gustaban los malos finales.

Spinelli soltó un pequeño llanto colocándose en posición fetal, de nuevo el dolor.

Ya quería que fuera otro día.

* * *

No logro dormir, tampoco queria comer y su deseo de que fuera otro dia se hizo realidad mas rapido de lo que penso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya eran las 7:00am y debia prepararse para ir a clases, cuando se vio en el espejo esa mañana supo que no podia ir asi a clases; trato de cubirlo con un poco de maquillaje pero sin exito, de hecho podia jurar que hasta se veia mas palida y sus ojeras resaltaban aun mas ¿cuantas noches mas pasare sin dormir? se pregunto mientras salia de casa.

Al llegar a la escuela, su aspecto de poco sueño, malestar y problemas era evidente

"Cielos Spinelli ¿te encuentras bien?" La voz preocupada de Mikey la hizo sentir mejor cuando llegó a la escuela con ojeras más grandes que la de un mapache.

Unos analgésicos del botiquín de su mama fueron lo que la ayudaron a sobrevivir una noche más.

"Tuve una noche pesada" Dijo saludando a todos.

"Pero no te vez muy bien ¿has visto a un médico?" Preguntó Vince.

"Ahora debo ir" Aquello tranquilizo a todos excepto TJ quien nuevamente estaba ausente.

"Te podemos acompañar" Dijo Gretchen notando una extraña palidez en Spinelli, no era enfermera, pero sabía que la palidez en una chica de su edad no era normal.

"No, tranquilos" Sonrió Spinelli.

Gus no estaba muy convencido de las palabras de su amiga despues de todo ya habia pasado antes, a Spinelli no le gustaba admitir cuando estaba enferma o tenia el mas ligero malestar, siguio preocupado por su amiga pero tomo su palabra y no dijo nada mas.

"Vamos a clases" Dijo Mikey sonriendo.

* * *

Odile tenía sujeta la mano de TJ firmemente mientras caminaban a su primera clase, ella estaba más que satisfecha con las reacciones y emociones que había despertado en TJ, sentía que había demostrado algo más a los demás, quería y logró ser reconocida como aquella nueva estudiante que cambio los supuestos sentimientos fuertes que poseía un chico de años de amor no correspondido.

"No he aportado nada para la fiesta de Mikey" Dijo la voz culpable de TJ. Odile rodó sus ojos sin que lo notara TJ.

"Bueno, te has quedado sin dinero ¿y qué? A todos nos pasa" Trataba de convencerlo de que tener un auto nuevo y de invertir en verse mejor para ella era lo mejor. Aunque claro él no sabía que era para ella.

"Lo sé, aun así siento que había cosas más importantes" Aquello molestó a Odile, dándole entender que aquellas cosas más importantes iban por encima de ella.

"Escúchame" Le sujeto el rostro suavemente. "Tu dinero, tú sabes lo que haces con él"

"Aun así Odile, por amigos como los míos vale la pena ser cuidadoso y ayudarles en lo que pueda"

"No veo que tus amigos te apoyen en sus decisiones" Le dijo rápidamente.

Él la miro con atención. Quizás Odile tenía razón, no se sentía apoyado mucho menos respaldado por ellos, parecía que cada cosa que hacia le molestaba, y no lograban ver más allá de sus acciones, son para su distracción y sobre todo para tener mejores cosas, eso no tenía nada de malo.

Vince observó detenidamente a esa pareja mientras iban hacia su clase, lo único que sentía eran ganas de vomitar, ella era una manipuladora. Curiosamente el día de ayer había regresado al restaurante mexicano, donde entablo una conversación más larga con aquella camarera, intercambiaron números, quería saber más de Odile y por qué esta tan enfocada en cambiar a su amigo.

"No les prestes atención Vince, solo pelearan de nuevo" Dijo Gus con una mano al aire.

"Yo no puedo aceptar tales tonterías…ni siquiera a…" Fue interrumpido por Mikey.

"¿Ni siquiera que?" Preguntó curioso. Vince había olvidado que todo era un absoluto secreto.

"Nada grandote…" Suspiró. Gretchen mantuvo la vista al frente, no iban a arruinar la sorpresa solo por las hormonas de TJ.

"¿A dónde fue Spinelli?" Preguntó Mikey.

"Dijo que iba al baño" Dijo Gretchen tranquilamente.

"Hey chicos" Saludó TJ, muy dentro de él sentía culpa, y solo se acercaba porque sentía que tenía abandonado a Mikey.

"TJ se te extraña en la entrada" Dijo pasivamente Mikey pero alegre.

Odile mantenía poca distancia, esperando ser incluida en el círculo donde Spinelli no estaba incluida por estar en otro lugar.

"Lo siento, Vince te queda bien esa camiseta ¿es nueva?" Preguntó TJ sonriendo.

"Desde hace una semana" Contestó sin ganas pasando su brazo alrededor de Gretchen.

TJ se sintió un poco incómodo. Odile lo notó.

"Vince ayer mire tu práctica, ese fue un buen pase" Lo halagó Odile, algo que nadie se esperaba.

"Gracias Odile" Dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

"Gretchen debes cuidarlo, he visto lo popular que es" Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, algo que alegró a TJ por mirar sus ganas de llevarse bien con sus amigos.

Gretchen rio un poco. No podía contradecir eso, le besó la mejilla a su novio.

"Tienes razón, nunca se me olvida"

"Mikey ayer mire tu ensayo con el club de teatro, ¿Cómo le haces para que no te coman los nervios? Eres increíble" Odile estaba más que cómoda una vez dentro.

"Algo de práctica, tú también podrías hacerlo" Dijo Mikey sonriendo.

"No podría, claro que no, soy pésima, siento lastima de TJ tener que lidiar conmigo" Rio de ella misma. Provocando agrado en algunos, excepto en Vince,

Spinelli al salir del baño luego vomitar una vez más esa mañana, observo la escena, el nuevo grupo evolucionado pensó ella, se reían con Odile, TJ parecía feliz con la unión, todos parecían felices o lo estaban fingiendo, sintió como otro golpe le dio al estómago provocando un fuerte mareo, pero no quería decir que ella mirara su reacción.

"Spinelli ven aquí" La llamó Odile, ella solo se acercó en silencio, noto la incomodidad ahora notable en el ambiente, no había querido eso.

TJ la miro fijamente ¿que le sucedio? fue lo primero que penso al ver su aspecto.

"Veo que están muy comodos" Dijo Spinelli, no tenía ganas de ser amable.

"Spinelli vamos a clase" Dijo Vince, no tardaron en seguirle sobre todo para romper aquel ambiente que ellos mismos habían armado, sin pensar que la escena pudo lastimar a su amiga.

* * *

Spinelli se sujetaba el vientre casi como una muerta en vida. Cada clase fue mas dificil de soportar que la anterior pero lo soporto hasta finalizarlas, no podía dejar de pensar el estar en una camilla del hospital siendo atendida. No sabía que era peor, el ver a TJ con Odile o sus punzadas dolorosas, se decidía por lo segundo. Cuando se dirigía a la salida con la mirada hacia el suelo, escuchaba sus latidos fuertes de su corazón sin escuchar las voces a su alrededor, estaba asustada ahora, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa.

"¿Qué quieres decir TJ?" Preguntó Vince molesto. "Sabias que esa iba a ser la fecha, no me salgas ahora que no estabas enterado" Reclamó fuertemente, notó que Mikey no estaba.

"Solo no podré ir, tengo algo importante que hacer ese día" Se explicó mascullando. "Habrá otros cumpleaños"

"¿Qué es lo importante?" Preguntó Gus desentendido.

"Solo sé que para mí es importante" Dijo TJ golpeando una vez su pecho con su puño.

"¿Tiene que ver con Odile?" La voz de Spinelli los hizo girar su atención a ella.

TJ se molestó aún más.

"¿Y si así fuera qué?" La retó.

Spinelli se molestó aún más, tanto que sentía que le explotaba la tripa.

"No puedes hacerle esto a Mikey, solo se cumple años una vez al año, el próximo año no sabemos ni en qué universidad vamos a estar" Le dijo Spinelli apretando sus puños, evitando llorar, no podía creer que iba a dejar plantado a uno de ellos en un día tan especial por ella.

"Mikey lo entendería" Dijo TJ seriamente.

"Claro entendería tu jodido egoísmo por una chica que solo busca cambiarte para satisfacer sus gustos ególatras" No se terminó de calmar para decirle algunas verdades que ella consideraba que debían salir a la luz.

"Chicos…" Gus no estaba cómodo ni Gretchen.

"¿De que estas hablando?" TJ se acercó demasiado a ella. Eso la puso nerviosa pero no se dejó intimidar ni un segundo.

"Tú eres el único idiota aquí, el único que no lo nota, porque estas tienes un maldito ladrillo en la cabeza TJ" Le dijo fuertemente obviamente no estaba controlando sus palabras, incluso Vince no estaba seguro si detenerlos o no.

"Soy Theodore acaso no lo entiendes?" Le gritó TJ sorprendiendola.

Parecía que no era la única sorprendida a decir verdad. Todos quedaron sin habla, TJ la había jodido, pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Ella no dejaba de mirar fijamente lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo de ese lugar con todas sus fuerza ignorando las voces que la llamaban desde atrás, corrió tan rápido como podía soltando lagrimas gruesas que se iban con sus bruscos movimientos ¿como es posible? pensaba, en serio es todo, lo he perdido? ya ni puedo reconocerlo ¿por que, TJ? Mientras corria no notaba que el dolor se hacía más y más intenso. Aquellas palabras fueron más que suficientes para terminar de abrir un mal año.

El mareo se hizo más intenso y sintió mucho calor en su cuerpo, el dolor llego a sus brazos y espalda, lo siguiente que escucho ya no fue su corazón, fue el golpe de la caída en plena cera, mirando borrosamente como algunas personas rápidamente la auxiliaron, ella solo escuchaba el eco de sus voces preocupadas.

"¡Hey! Niña, ¿estás bien?" Le sujeto la cabeza un hombre.

"¿Quién es?" Notó que una gentil anciana revisar su cartera.

"Ashley Spinelli, estudiante…" Ella respiro con dificultad, las voces cada vez era más lejanas, menos audibles, para ella, cada zumbido hacían que su vientre de inflara de dolor.

Todo se volvió negro. Salvo decir en un susurro.

"Sera diferente…" Soltó pesadas lágrimas.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_ _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 13**

 **"Donde esta Spinelli? Parte 2"**

Había pasado un largo rato desde que Gus y Mikey buscaban a Spinelli y sin éxito alguno decidieron avisar a sus amigos y volver a la escuela donde Vince, Gretchen y TJ los esperaban o al menos eso suponían ellos pero cuando llegaron solo Vince y Gretchen estaban allí.

"¿Tuvieron suerte?" pregunto Gretchen preocupada.

"No aun nada pero no creo que haya ido tan lejos" respondió Gus.

"Quizas ya está en su casa, quizás quiere estar sola y la verdad no puedo culparla" Vince tenía razón en lo que decía y aunque lo que más quería era buscar a su amiga para hacerle saber que tenía todo su apoyo pero comprendía que por el momento lo mejor sería dejarla sola.

Todos pensaban lo mismo se sentian mal por Spinelli y no estaban de acuerdo con el comportamiento de TJ, despues de todo era obvio que gustaban el uno del otro, todos en la escuela lo sabian desde el sexto grado de primaria era mas que evidente, ambos lo negaron muchas veces y por mas de 6 años ninguno salio con otras personas hasta ahora, de dia para otro TJ tenia novia y no era la chica de la que todos sabian estaba enamorado. El shock fue para todos y mas para los chicos de la antigua escuela como Butch, Frank el comerciante, Las Ashleys, Jordi, Sam, Dave y hasta Randall. ¿Como habia ocurrido? era un misterio, nadie pudo hacer nada y ahora que Spinelli habia salido corriendo y no se sabia de su paradero mas aun.

* * *

Habían pasado por lo menos tres horas, el reloj daba las 4:30pm los chicos estaban sentados en una de las mesas de picnic del parque pensando en que podían hacer, aun no sabían nada de Spinelli y aunque querían estar tranquilos algo no los dejaba.

"Esto no está bien deberíamos ir y hablar con ella"

"Concuerdo contigo Mikey pero conociendo la personalidad de Spinelli dudo mucho que quiera hablar con alguien en este momento"

"Pero no podemos seguir esperando Gretchen, ella igual nos necesita" Vince estaba a punto de objetar a Mikey cuando Menlo apareció.

"Los he buscado por todos lados" Dijo un muy agitado Menlo.

"¿Que sucede?" Pregunto Gretchen.

"Es Spinelli… está en el hospital" dijo casi sin aliento.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?" Pregunto Mikey.

"Llamaron a la oficina de la escuela, una mujer dijo que Spinelli se había desmayado en la calle y la llevaron a urgencias, ya le avise a su madre y debe estar allá pero tenía que avisarles a ustedes también" El horror estaba pintado en el rostro de todos, no sabían como reaccionar o que hacer tampoco tenían idea de que pudo haber pasado pero no había tiempo para pensar, Menlo dijo que los llevaría al hospital así que todos subieron a su auto y sin más Menlo acelero.

Durante el camino Vince y Gus intentaron llamar a TJ pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna.

"¿Dónde diablos esta? Esto es una emergencia" dijo Vince, ya era la décima octava llamada y aun TJ no respondía su celular, intento al número de su casa pero tampoco estaba allí.

"Creo que eso es lo de menos ahora, Menlo date prisa por favor"

"No tienes que decírmelo Gus, ya casi llegamos" le dijo Menlo, la preocupación era evidente tanto en su voz como en su rostro.

Fueron los 10 minutos más eternos que alguno hubiera tenido pero finalmente llegaron al hospital, Gretchen ya no contenia las lagrimas de preocupacion y parecia que Mikey era el siguiente todo parecia tan irreal pero al llegar al despacho para preguntar dónde estaba su amiga se dieron cuenta de que era real y estaba pasando

"Señorita…por favor nuestra amiga esta aquí necesitamos saber en dónde" Dijo Gretchen entre lagrimas y casi sin aliento luego de correr tan rápido.

"Necesito el nombre por favor" respondió amablemente la enfermera.

"Ashley Spinelli" Exclamó Menlo.

La enferma no tardó mucho en encontrarla y les dijo que Spinelli estaba en cirugía, que debían esperar arriba y el doctor les informaría más tarde.

"¿Ciru...cirugía?.. ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Gus quien ya casi no podía mantener la calma.

"Lo siento pequeños no poseo esa información, deberán esperar arriba" Haciendo caso a la enfermera los chicos subieron hasta el tercer piso donde vieron a la madre se Spinelli de pie con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Señora Spinelli.." fue todo lo que Gretchen pudo decir, no había manera de fingir un saludo alegre.

"Gretchen querida, gracias por venir" la abrazo la madre de su amiga.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Mikey.

"No lo sé, desde que llegue solo me han dicho que pockie está en cirugía"

"Nada de esto tiene sentido" dijo Gus apoyándose de la pared. Ninguno sabía que hacer o decir pero había una cosa que todos pensaban y era el donde estaba TJ.

* * *

Eran las 5:30 aproximadamente luego de haber pasado la tarde con Odile, TJ ya estaba en casa, entro como siempre dejando las llaves de su auto en la mesa y el sonido llamo la atención de su madre

"TJ cariño ¿Ya estás en casa?"

"Si mamá estuve ocupado esta tarde lo siento de no avisarte"

"Está bien querido pero pensé que te quedarías toda la noche en el hospital" Esto confundio a TJ.

"¿En el hospital? ¿De qué hablas mama?"

"¿No lo sabes querido?"

"¿Saber qué?" Preguntó TJ aún más confundido y a la vez con algo de temor.

"Vince llamó temprano dijo que intentaban localizarte, Spinelli está en el hospital pero realmente no me dijeron la razón" En ese momento el mundo de TJ se detuvo, no podía pensar ni hablar las palabras "Spinelli" y "hospital" daban vueltas en su cabeza, de repente miles de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos y volvió en sí, tomo de nuevo las llaves de su auto sin decir más y condujo tan rápido como pudo hacia el hospital. Cuando finalmente llego y la enfermera le dijo que debía ir al tercer piso ni siquiera se molestó en tomar el elevador, corrió y subió las escaleras como un rayo al llegar al tercer piso vio a sus amigos y a la madre de Spinelli.

"¿Qué…qué sucedió?" Arrastró las palabras.

"No lo sabemos aún ha estado en cirugía desde que llegamos" le dijo Mikey.

"Lo siento, estuve con Odile toda la tarde y no escuche mi celular, mi mama me lo dijo cuando llegue a casa" respondió TJ ahora apenado, la culpa lo consumía pues sabia que no había sido un buen amigo ni atento además que lo último que hizo con Spinelli fue discutir.

"Esta bien TJ te comprendemos" trato de reconfortarlo Mikey pero Vince se levantó, estaba harto y molesto y aunque TJ se veía preocupado y triste no podía evitarlo.

"¿Ahora si tendrás tiempo para estar aqui?" Le dijo calmado pero firme.

"Oye no era mi idea no responder el teléfono a veces pasa y sabes que habría venido en un instante tal y como lo hice apenas lo supe"

"Ni siquiera nos ayudaste a buscarla cuando salió corriendo de la escuela" TJ iba a objetar sobre eso pero no había nada que decir pues Vince tenía razón y antes de decir algo otra cosa llamo su atención, era Menlo, quien en este momento regresaba con un vaso de agua para la mama de Spinelli.

"¿Qué hace Menlo aquí?" Pregunto TJ.

"¿Importa?" Dijo Vince alzando la ceja.

"Claro que sí, él no tiene razones para estar aqui"

"¿Cuál es el problema TJ? Menlo fue quien nos avisó y nos trajo a todos al hospital" Dijo Gus calmadamente tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente pero sin éxito.

"Sabes que TJ si, tienes razón el realmente no tiene razones para estar aquí pero aun así se quedó y no se ha movido para nada más que buscar agua y preguntar cómo esta ella, él SI ha estado presente" Esto más que molestar, hirió a TJ quien no sabía cómo responder.

"Chicos no es el momento ni el lugar, debemos es preocuparnos por Spinelli" esta vez hablo Gretchen, aun lloraba de la preocupación pero trataba de mantener la calma.

"Disculpen, ¿Quiénes están aquí por Ashley Spinelli?" Preguntó un joven enfermero. Todos corrieron hacia donde estaba el muchacho, no querían esperar ni un minuto más.

"Si por favor es mi hija, dígame ¿Cómo está?" Flo Spinelli lloraba, solo quería saber de su pequeña.

"Al parecer fue una peritonitis, a decir verdad tuvo suerte de llegar a tiempo y que pudieran controlar la infección y la hemorragia pero ya salió de cirugía de acuerdo, en un momento podrán ir a verla"

En ese momento todos estaban aliviados de que Spinelli saliera bien de la cirugía pero, ¿peritonitis? ¿Cómo sucedió? Todos a excepción de Gretchen estaban confundidos.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_ _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 14**

 **"Rabia"**

La madre de Spinelli estaba sentada en el consuelo de los brazos de su esposo, mantenía su mano sobre su frente mientras contaba los segundos en lo que su amada hija estaba ahí adentro, entonces comenzó a atar los cabos que como madre quizás ignoro, y eso la hizo sentir muy irresponsable, desde que Spinelli comenzó las clases estaba más distante, más distraída, más adolorida y diferente.

"No sabias que iba a pasar cariño" Le dijo su esposo acariciando su hombro.

"A mi hija la recogieron de la calle unas personas desconocidas y yo en casa preparando una pasta" Sus manos cubrieron su rostro afligido.

"Estoy seguro que a nuestra bebe hubiera adorado tu pasta si hubiera llegado a casa" Le sonrió.

"Yo no estaba para ella, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta" Se abrazó a si misma sollozando, se sentia como una terrible madre.

"Ya oíste lo que dijo el doctor, era algo con lo que ya estaba lidiando" Suspiro sobándose la frente con su brazo.

"Que hubiera pasado si…se hubiera desmayado donde no había gente, en la calle y si un carro no hubiera podido frenar a tiempo, mi bebe" Se limpió las lágrimas amargas que salieron de sus ojos el solo pensar que pudo haber perdido a su única hija en un accidente.

"Pero no paso, y esto nos va a ayudar a estar para ella" Le consolaba, como padre sentía una enorme desesperación pero no podía dejar que su esposa lidiara con su propio dolor porque él también era parte responsable de la salud y la seguridad de su hija.

Mientras, TJ mantenía su mirada fija a la ventana con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, sentía una enorme culpa que no le agradaba nada, Spinelli dio muchas señales de dolor, pero ninguno logró verlas con atención. Notó entonces salir a alguien que hace años no miraba, Jonny B, se sorprendió, a decir verdad, lo hacía sentir pequeño, estaba alto e incluso podía apostar que de alguna ridícula manera estaba más rubio.

Jonny B también lo miró pero no dijo nada, había salido del cuarto donde habían trasladado a Spinelli. Se acercó a los padres de ella, los miraba murmurar; al parecer se sentía responsable de lo sucedido, ¿Por qué?

"¿Fue con usted?" La madre de Spinelli arrastraba las palabras.

"Lo siento, la verdad yo pensé que ustedes lo sabían" Susurro.

"Pockie no nos dijo nada" Observó a su esposo que estaba de acuerdo con ella.

"Ella tenía cita hoy, pero debió pasar por sensaciones que realmente quedaron fuera de su control" Explico detenidamente.

"¿Ella estará bien?" Preguntó su padre rápidamente con el corazón en la boca.

"Por supuesto que sí" Sonrió mirándolos fijamente. Ambos padres respiraron con alivio. "Con permiso" Camino alejándose de ahí pero sintió una mano en su hombro.

"¿Eres Jonny B no?" Fue TJ quien lo alcanzó.

"Así me dicen" Lo miro por encima del hombro.

"Escuche que Spinelli tenía cita hoy, quiere decir que ya había venido entonces" Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Piensas bien" Le dijo solamente.

"¿Por qué rayos no advertiste a más personas de su condición? ¡Arriesgaste su vida!" Dijo obviamente molesto.

"Una peritonitis no es algo que yo pueda controlar con la mente, ya no estamos en la primaria Theodore" Al llamarlo por su nombre le hizo ver que no le gustaba del todo como sonaba.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Estaba molesto.

"Siempre ibas por la vida despreocupado sin temer lo que tus amigos pensaran de ti" Lo miraba fijamente. "Ese siempre has sido tú, el gran TJ, de alguna manera tu comportamiento siempre fue el de un egoísta que le gusta liderar a un grupo de amigos y como te tienen tanto cariño estoy seguro que no te detuviste a mirar lo mucho que les hacías daño ¿o me equivoco?"

"Tú no me conoces, nunca lo hiciste ¿crees que sabes todo de mí solo porque eres enfermero?" Apretó con fuerza su puño. Eso no podía ser cierto, siempre durante estos años había sido un buen amigo, nunca los había abandonado o cambiando planes o dejar de hacer sus rutinas con ellos por una chica, era la primera vez, no era culpable.

"Conozco lo suficiente y por lo que ni siquiera estas con tus amigos en la sala de espera, es bastante extraño porque no estas con ellos siendo que son bastante unidos por lo que sé" Le dijo alzando la ceja cruzándose de brazos.

"Yo siempre he sido un buen amigo, jamás los abandone, es inútil que ahora me quieras hacer sentir culpable de algo que yo no provoque" Trataba de no alzar la voz, primero Vince, ahora Spinelli y viene un desconocido de hace años tratando de hacerlo reflexionar de su vida.

"Nunca lo hiciste Theodore, ¿acaso mereces una medalla?" Sonrió mirándolo.

"¿Qué tontería estas diciendo?"

"Lo dices como si hubieras salvado todos estos años la amistad que tienes con tus amigos, eso ya es incorrecto, te diré por qué, se supone que nunca debiste hacerlo, no mereces un premio al mejor amigo aunque pienses que por lo años que tienen conociéndose se te justifica ahora tus acciones" Aquello retumbo en la cabeza de TJ, no quiso sonar como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo, cometió errores lo sabía.

"Eso no es verdad, yo no pretendía que sonara así" Miro al suelo.

"Pero así hiciste sentir a Spinelli" Menlo llegó con una taza de café en su mano, siendo el público en aquella escena.

"¿Qué rayos quieres Menlo?" Se giró con fuerza mirándolo con una mirada atroz y feroz.

"Bueno ya que estas recapacitando acerca de tus acciones, te sugiero que por el bien de Spinelli no seas lo primero que ella vea" Le explico seriamente.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te crees tú para venirme a decir esto?" Tenía el puño caliente de las ganas de pegarlo en la cara de Menlo.

"Soy el amigo de Spinelli, ella me contó muchas cosas acerca de ti y el cómo los dejabas aun lado por Odile" Bebió un pequeño sorbo, estaba dulce.

"¡No los deje a un lado!" Había llamado la atención.

"Ahora mismo los dos deténganse" Dijo Jonny B seriamente. "Antes de verme la necesidad de pedirle a ambos que se retiren de este hospital" Sonó firme y sobre todo estricto.

"Disculpe" Dijo Menlo regresando a la sala de espera con los demás los cuales mantenían una mirada nada descansada.

"¿Te ha dicho algo el medico Menlo?" Preguntó Gus con sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

"Realmente no sé mucho Gus" Suspiro sentándose a su lado.

"¿Y TJ?" Preguntó Vince suavemente.

"Aquí estoy" Dijo TJ caminando hacia ellos, parecía que las palabras de Jonny B no habían surtido efecto.

Vince lo miró solamente.

"¿Ustedes también me vas a atacar?" Le preguntó seriamente.

"TJ no es el momento" Dijo Gretchen suavemente.

"¡Es el momento justo!" Dijo TJ apretando sus puños.

Un empujon fuerte lo hizo retroceder. Vince había atacado.

"No te atrevas hablarle así a mi novia Theodore" Lo amenazó seriamente.

Aquello provocó aun mas molestia en TJ.

"Claro ahora si soy Theodore" Dijo con ironía.

"Basta chicos no recurran a la violencia en un lugar donde debemos mantener el respeto" Dijo Mikey levantándose.

"Pues si una chica que apenas conoces te hace cambiar la manera en que te llamamos, eres más débil y más patético de lo que pensé" Dijo Vince sin morderse la lengua.

"Odile no…" Fue interrumpido.

"Te hizo cambiar y tú no lo vez, le haces caso en todo, te peleas con nosotros por ella, y ella ni siquiera está aquí para ti considerando que Spinelli es tan importante para ti como nosotros, ¿la vez aquí?" Molesto. TJ no pudo contestar.

"No está aquí para ti, ¿La llamarías buena?" Vince estaba rojo de molestia, al notar la ceguera de su amigo.

"Suficiente, no tengo porque escuchar esto" Se giró sin despedirse de nadie, tenía el corazón latiendo con fuerza, lleno de rabia y culpa.

Todos estaban en un plano diferente, Spinelli enferma, TJ prefiriendo a su nueva pareja, no era como se imaginaban su último año.

"Este último año será diferente…" Susurro Vince sin mucha emoción.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia.**

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

"Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?" TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

"Pues lo hemos discutido" Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

"Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro" Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

"Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño" Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?" Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capitulo 15**

 **"Los sentimientos de Menlo"**

TJ salio del hospital casi tan rapido como entro, sento en su auto lo encendio pero no se dignaba a tomar camino e irse, una parte de el queria regresar y ser lo primero que Spinelli viera, disculparse y arreglar las cosas pero por otro lado todos estaban alli y sabia que no tendria el momento a solas con ella que necesitaba. Lo penso un rato largo y tomo una decisión, hablaria con ella pero no en ese momento no con tantas personas alrededor y asi sin mas arranco y regreso a casa.

Cuando llego subio las escaleras lo mas silenciosamente posible, no queria hablar con nadie ni siquiera con su madre. Hizo lo de siempre, se dio un baño y se acosto esperando dormirse rapido pero nada mas lejos de la realidad, TJ no podia dormir sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en Spinelli y las palabras que le dijeron Menlo y Jonny B, el no er aun mal amigo, o si? De repente recordo lo que Jonny dijo a los padres de Spinelli, tomo su celular y busco informacion sobre la peritonitis y se dio cuenta de que Spinelli pudo haber muerto y si tan solo su estupida pelea no hubiera pasado ella no se habria desmayado en la calle. ¿Que hubiera pasado si nadie la hubiera visto? ¿Y si la llamada hubiera sido para avisar de su fallecimento? Esto ultimo lo lleno de horror y tristeza

"Pude... pude haberla perdido" se dijo a si mismo y asi paso toda la noche pensando en su amiga, de quien estuvo enamorado por años, a quien no tuvo el valor de decirle sus sentimientos, a quien casi pierde y por otra estupida pelea no estaria alli cuando ella despertara.

* * *

De vuelta en el hospital todos esperaban poder entrar a ver a Spinelli y finalmente a las 10:30pm pudieron entrar a verla, para todos fue un shock ver tan fragil y debil a quien siempre fue la mas ruda, fuerte e independiente. Su madre se sento de inmediato a su lado y tomo su mano, su padre se paro a un lado de y puso su mano sobre la de su madre, nunca penso que tendria que ver a su hija de esa manera y lo peor era que no habia mas que pudiera hacer.

"Te amamos cosita, tu madre y yo ya estamos aqui"

Sus amigos veian la escena estaban conmovidos y aliviados de que Spinelli iba a estar bien.

"Es un alivio que este bien y recuperandose" dijo Mikey en voz baja y los demas asintieron

"Recuerden que debemos ser comprensivos con ella cuando despierte"

"Lo sabemos Gus pero dime como le diremos que TJ no esta aqui?"

"No creo que sea importante en este momento" exclamo Menlo y aunque todos estaban de acuerdo ninguno dijo nada pues sabian muy en el fondo que Spinelli estaria esperando ver a TJ.

Nadie se movio y pasados unos largos 20 minutos Spinelli comenzo a despertar, sus padres alegraron y emocionaron mientras su hija lentamente abria los ojos

"Pockie como te sientes?" Le pregunto su madre ahora aliviada de ver a su hija despierta

"Algo adolorida, que sucedio?" Pregunto mientras con dificultad intentaba moverse

"No intentes moverte mucho aun cariño, debes descansar"

"Te desmayaste en la calle cosita y unas personas te trajeron al hospital"

"Me des... me desmaye en la calle? Pero como?"

"Era una peritonitis Spinelli pero lo importante es que estas bien" le dijo Gretchen con una sonrisa

Spinelli asintio y sonrio de ver a sus amigos alli pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo cuando noto la ausencia de TJ. ¿Como era posible? ¿Acaso no sabia lo que habia sucedido?

El cambio no paso desapercibido para Menlo y penso que si debia actuar tenia que tomar cada oportunidad.

"Aqui estamos quienes te apreciamos y nos preocupamos Spinelli y nos alegra mucho que estes bien"

Vince se dio cuenta de las intenciones del comentario de Menlo y paso por su mente la unica razon por la que diria algo asi aunque era algo dificil de creer, es decir ¿Menlo y Spinelli? Ni un millon de años pasaria algo asi.

"Gracias chicos en serio se los agradezco"

Pasadas las 12:00 de la noche ya todos se habian ido, los padres de Spinelli decidieron que su madre se quedaria a acompañarla esa noche y su padre al dia siguiente. Spinelli converso un poco con su madre y le dijo que no debia sentirse culpable de nada mas bien ella debio decirle de aquel dolor que tanto la torturo hasta llevarla al hospital

Mientras su madre dormia ya muy en la madrugada, Spinelli pensaba en TJ y en el porque no fue a verla, su corazon se agrietaba cada vez que pensaba que la unica razon para eso era Odile, era dificil y triste pero entre tantos pensamientos llego a la decision de que eso seria todo, aunque le doliera ya era suficiente ella lo olvidaria costara lo que costar incluso si eso significaba alejarse aun mas de quien era su mejor amigo, su primer amor y ahora con suerte se sentia como un conocido, "es todo" penso, se habia rendido, ya ni siquiera queria pensar en el asunto.

* * *

Al dia siguiente en la escuela todo comenzo como cualquier otro dia, ya todos sabian lo que habia ocurrido a Spinelli, como siempre gracias a Randall solo una persona no lo sabia y era Odile, se habia ido con su madre a su antigua ciudad y no volveria hasta dos dias mas sin embargo su hermano se habia quedado y estaba atento a todo pero por alguna razon no informo a Odile de lo sucedido a Spinelli. Vince por su parte estuvo esperando el receso del primer periodo, habia algo que queria conversar con Menlo y le pedil verse en el patio cerca se unos arbustos donde esperaba el nadie los oyera

"Que sucede Vince?"

"Menlo, sere muy claro con mi pregunta y quiero que seas honesto"

"De acuerdo..? Pero de que se trata?" Menlo tenia curiosidad y nada pudo prepararlo para lo que iba a escuchar

"Te gusta Spinelli?" Pregunto Vince sin mas ni menos

Un momento de silencio paso, Menlo no sabia que responder y no era precisamente un mentiroso asi que no le quedo de otra ademas queria sacarlo de su pecho

"Si quieres la verdad Vince, pues si, me gusta Spinelli, quiero invitarla a salir, quiero lograr algo, quizas muchos me crean un perdedor pero puedo ser mas, yo puedo... yo se que puedo ser ese chico para ella"

Vince quedo con la boca abierta, no esperaba esa respuesta, en realidad no esperaba algo mas alla de un si o un no pero alli estaba Menlo confesando abiertamente que le gustaba Spinelli y que de hecho planeaba invitarla a salir.

"Menlo.. yo no se que decir realmente no esperaba que dijeras algo asi"

"Te agradeceria que por ahora lo guardaras en secreto Vince, tu sabes como es todo en esta escuela y lo ultimo que necesito es que cuando ella vuelva se llegue a enterar por bocas chismosas"

"No te preocupes Menlo, tu secreto esta a salvo"

Ambos se fueron pero ignoraban que otro par de oidos habia oido su conversacion, TJ habia ido a ese lugar a estar solo, cuando vio a Vince acercarse con Menlo no pudo resistir quedarse a oir y ahora estaba enojado ¿Como se le ocurre a Menlo pensar en invitar a salir a Spinelli? ¿Quien se creia? Ademas no habia forma de que ella aceptara, o si? De repente penso que quizas era posible pues habian pasado dias juntos y ella se veia comoda en la compañia de Menlo, tan solo pensarlo enfermaba a TJ no podia permitirlo, el quien habia estado enamorado de Spinelli por años iba a dejar que... y entonces lo recordo, tenia novia y no era ella, no podia pensar de esa manera ya que Spinelli era solo su amiga, de hecho ya casi ni hablaban y fue entonces cuando TJ penso "debo ir a verla" aunque no sabia bien que decir despues de todo lo ocurrido y menos ahora que no podia hacer mas que negar que seguia enamorado de Spinelli.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_ _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capítulo 16**

 **"Mis sentimientos, tus sentimientos"**

Spinelli quien continuaba internada en el hospital se encontraba comiendo una sopa a cual no tenía nada de sabor, frunció ligeramente el ceño, el pan tampoco era la gran maravilla, extrañaba la comida de su madre, ese día le tocó quedarse a su padre, quien tenía una mirada muy misteriosa, que a ella en lo personal le hacía gracia.

"Bebe te traje un regalo" Le dijo sonriendo rascándose la mejilla con un dedo mirando a otro lado, saco debajo de sus piernas una caja envuelta en papel de colores.

"Gracias papá" Spinelli comenzó a abrirlo sin hacer mucho desastre, quiso reír al mirar el contenido, era un muñeca luchadora profesional.

"Ayer camino al hospital la mire y pensé que te gustaría"

"Me encanta papá, aunque tú sabes que ya no juego con muñecas desde hace años" Sin embargo ella no soltaba la pequeña muñeca.

"No necesita ser de un uso específico para que sepas que te amo" Sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

"Y yo a ti papá" Ella la guardaría para siempre.

Se sentia afortunada de tener unos padres que la amaran tanto, incluso sus hermanos que aunque ambos vivian en ciudades diferentes y ya estaban haciendo sus vidas, terminando la universidad y quizas hasta a punto de casarse siempre mantenian contacto, se enviaban cartas o se llamaban por telefono; a ella le gustaba recibir las postales de Joey desde Washintong y las de Vito desde Texas; se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar como sus hermanos siempre supieron sobre sus sentimientos por TJ pero siempre le guardaron el secreto, ahora que lo pensaba; debia decirles que las cosas habian cambiado.

De un momento a otro TJ había entrado a la habitación, sorprendiendo a Spinelli, pero ella no dejó mostrar sus emociones, miro a su padre inmediatamente quien no parecía lo suficientemente sorprendido. Ya que aunque no lo vio tan seguido sabía que fue y tuvo una pequeña discusión con otros chicos, pero su padre era lo bastante imparcial como para darse cuenta que era cosa de jóvenes.

"Bueno bebe, iré al comedor, tengo hambre" Beso su mejilla dándole espacio a TJ quien lo saludo tranquilamente antes de que se fuera.

"Hola Spinelli" La saludo sin moverse de donde estaba.

"Hola" Lo saludo, ya no sabía cómo llamarlo.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" Le preguntó.

"Es silla del hospital, puedes sentarte donde quieras" Se recostó mejor, buscando su propia comodidad.

"Oh sí…que torpe soy" Rio nervioso, le trajo mucha nostalgia el sentimiento que sentía de nuevo ahí, como cuando ella adivinaba lo que él pensaba, pero ahora parecía poco interesada en hablar.

Ella solo lo miraba sin perderle contacto, esperando.

"Escucha Spinelli…este tiempo sé que han sido mu estresante, muchos cambios y muchas peleas…" Susurro mirando a otro lado luego a ella.

"Si ha estado estresada ultimamente" Afirmó ella sin darle un pero.

"Si conocieras a Odile sabrías que ella no es mala, me ha hablado cosas buenas de ti a decir verdad" Spinelli no sabía si reirá o golpearlo, pero mejor calló.

"Si seguramente no le he dado la oportunidad" Suspiró.

"A decir verdad me preocupe demasiado por ti, sentí como si…" No sabía cómo explicarlo, perderla, pero aun así, no sentía que fuera correcto después de la última pelea.

Ella lo esperaba para que terminara.

"Lo lamento, las cosas que dije, lo que te hice sentir" Le dijo rápidamente.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, no sabía cómo responder eso, había esperado días para que TJ se diera cuenta que estaba haciendo mal, no estaba segura si las cosas podían llegar a ser como lo eran antes, pero estaba segura que su disculpa era porque se sentía culpable y no porque se sintiera arrepentido, alguna vez leyó que la culpa era más grande que el agradecimiento, no fue la excepción esta vez.

"No te preocupes, yo entiendo" Le dijo a TJ tranquilamente, sorprendiéndolo a su vez a él.

"¿De verdad me perdonas?" La miro y entonces entendió, ella solo estaba siendo justa.

"Claro que si, tendrás tus razones" Dijo suavemente.

"No, no entiendes lo que quiero decir…" Dijo. Nunca pensó que una disculpa fuera tan difícil y aunque ella dijo que lo perdonaba no se sentía así.

"Lo entiendo, todo está bien enserio" Le dijo sonriendo.

"Spinelli lo que quiero decir es que estoy realmente arrepentido de lo que paso, de la pelea, de lo que dije"

¿Por que esperaba que dijera que estaba arrepentido de estar con Odile y de actuar como un idiota? Penso ella, esto la hizo sentirse mas firme respecto a su decisión aunque le dolia, asi seria.

"Ya lo dijiste, estoy cansada, ¿podrías dejarme dormir?" Se recostó mejor. No era mentira, si estaba cansada.

TJ solamente suspiro. Afirmo con su cabeza saliendo apoyando la espalda en la puerta, sin saber que Andrew lo estaba observando desde que entró al cuarto.

Andrew no podía creer lo que veía, hace poco había llegado al hospital por los rumores de Spinelli, de la pandilla, de TJ y su hermana, y seria mal compañero si no fuera a verla, además Gretchen podía estar ahí, sería un buen pretexto para verla. Pero al subir el elevador después de preguntar por su habitación, TJ había sido el primero en entrar, y la cara de nervios y como jugaba con sus manos, le dieron entender muchas cosas que quizás él ignoraba.

Notó un claro sentimiento de arrepentimiento y tristeza en su rostro, no sentía al mismo TJ que con su hermana, quizás Odile no estaba siendo clara con la relación de ellos dos, podía llegar a conocer a su hermana de un momento a otro como llegar a no reconocerla, se rasco la cabeza negando suavemente. No sabía si decirle a Odile o no, pero tampoco estaba seguro por lo que mantendría la boca cerrada por ahora.

* * *

Gus caminaba de la mano de su pareja desde el año pasado Teresa, aquella dulce niña castaña oscura que alguna vez el robo el corazón en la primaria, y ahora aún más.

"¿No es ese TJ?" Le preguntó curiosa.

"Oh es verdad, hola TJ" Lo saludo con una mano al aire tranquilo.

A TJ le alegró un poco que Gus no había cambiado su comportamiento hacia él.

"Gus….Teresa ¿Cuándo regresaste?" La saludó, ella había estado en un congreso de la escuela el cual sus padres sí pudieron pagar a comparación de los suyos.

"Muy bien" Sonriendo mirándolo. "¿Estas bien? ¿Viste a Spinelli?" Le preguntó.

"La vi, hablamos un poco" Gus pudo notar algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

"Dale tiempo todo esto es muy reciente para ella" Dijo suavemente.

TJ lo miro un poco avergonzado, a Gus no podía engañarlo como a Teresa, eso lo sentía sentir mucho más apenado. Incluso a él lo había tratado mal.

"Es un poco tarde, debería volver a mi casa" Dijo TJ caminando alejándose luego de despedirse en un mar de pensamientos.

Andrew seguía siendo espectador sin que alguien lo notara.

"Parece triste" Dijo Teresa preocupada y se asomó al ventanal notando que Spinelli dormía, ella y Gus decidieron sentarse para no molestarla.

"Han pasado muchas cosas Teresa, TJ tiene a su novia Odile y desde que salen juntos él ha estado cambiando" Mirando hacia la puerta donde estaba Spinelli.

"¿Cambiando?" Preguntó confundida.

"Hace las cosas mal, se sobre esfuerza, nos hace un lado y pone su excusa que no lo hace, cosas así"

"No tiene como defenderse, en vez de admitir su error, no puede victimizarse por algo que puede evitar, ustedes siempre han sido sus amigos" Le dijo detenidamente Teresa.

"Lo sé, pero esa chica Odile, tiene algo que no me agrada, como lograr que nuestro amigo cambiara de la noche a la mañana"

"Creo que aún no saben suficiente de ella" Dijo.

"Como saber de alguien a quien no conoces" Puso una mano sobre su mejilla.

"Yo no he escuchado nada de Odile, pero si lo escuchó te lo diré" Sonrió acariciando su mano suavemente.

"¿Ya te dije que te quiero?" Le pregunto Gus sonriendo mirándola, admirando sus hermosos cabellos.

"No" Recargó su cabeza en su hombro cerrando sus ojos disfrutando la cercanía de su novio.

"Sigo preocupado, Spinelli, este asunto de Odile" Susurro.

Teresa medio abrió sus ojos sin alejarse.

"Quizás porque este último año va a ser diferente" Gus lo temía.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia**_ _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los _**problemas.**_

 **Capitulo 17**

 **"Yo la amo"**

Era un dia hermoso y soleado, pasaban de las 3:30pm y TJ se recostó en la grama a descansar un poco luego de un dia mas de clase, cerro sus ojos y se relajo, en ese momento escucho algo y al abrir los ojos se sorprendio de ver a Spinelli sonriendo y acercándose cada vez mas, se sento no pudo evitar sonreir tambien su corazon estaba acelerado y aunque por un instante se sentia como en los viejos tiempos el no podia evitar mirarla de una forma algo diferente

"Hola Teej, como estas?"

"Hola Spin como te sientes? no pense que te darian de alta tan rapido?

"Que puedo decir, me siento mucho mejor" La sonrisa de Spinelli era hermosa, tanto que TJ solo se quedo alli mirandola unos instantes, queria que el momento fuera eterno.

"Teej, acaso tengo algo en la cara?" Pregunto con un gesto que a los ojos de TJ fue tierno fue todo lo que necesitaba

"Si de hecho justo aqui, dejame ayudarte" Se acerco lentamente a ella y sin que pudiera evitarlo puso sus labios sobre los de Spinelli y para su sopresa ella correspondio casi al instante, no resistio mas y la abrazo la acerco a el y profundizo lo que en ese momento se sentia como lo mejor que le habia pasado, el mejor beso de su vida, todo era perfecto.

"He querido hacer eso desde hace tanto Spin" Le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente con su mano sujetando su menton

"Y tu no tienes idea de cuanto he esperado"

"No tienes idea de cuanto lo siento Spinelli, por haber sido un cobarde todos estos años y no decirte lo que sentia, lo que siento" agacho la mirada pero esta vez ella lo sujeto y lo beso de nuevo, fue lo que esperaba y mucho mas.

Se miraron en un instante que parecia eterno, ninguno queria que terminara, pero para su mala suerte el reloj marco las 7:00am y la alarma de TJ comenzo a sonar y el con dificultad comenzo a abrir los ojos, no queria despertar queria continuar en ese sueño pero cuando entro en si y se dio cuenta lo que pensaba se sento de golpe en la cama y puso sus madros sobre su rostro "que me esta pasando" se pregunto a si mismo, ¿por que soñaria algo asi? ¿que significado podria tener? todo dio vueltas y estaba muy confundido sin embargo habia algo que estaba muy claro para el y era lo bien que sintio que Spinelli le correspondiera y mas aun besarla aunque estuviera mal y el tenia novia era imposible negarlo. Mientras se vestia para ir a clase algo mas paso por su mente y fue Menlo, se enojo al recordar las palabras o mejor dicho la confesion que Menlo le hizo a Vince sobre sus sentimientos por Spinelli y que haria todo para lograr que ella le correspondiera

"¿Por que me molesta tanto? se supone que tengo novia" Se dijo a si mismo frente al espejo del baño con su cara empapada en agua fria, ¿Por que habian tantas confusiones en su mente? si ya habia decidido que el y Spinelli solo podrian ser amigos, su sueño fue solo eso y ademas luego de todo lo ocurrido reciente estaba mas seguro de que ella no podia tener ningun sentimiento por el mas alla de una amistad pero habia algo que queria hacer y eso era confrontar a Menlo

En la entrada de la escuela ya estaban Gus y Vince esperando como cada mañana a la llegada de sus amigos, Mikey fue el siguiente en llegar tan alegre como siempre dando un saludo a sus amigos, esperaban por Gretchen y TJ aunque este ultimo no se habia reunido con ellos en la entrada desde hace un tiempo, en ese instante algo llamo la atencion de Vince y era Gretchen pero no venia caminando sola sino con Andrew y al parecer tenian una charla amena, esto no le molesto del todo a Vince pero si noto como el chico miraba a su novia y aunque no le agradaba la idea sabia que no habia que temer, sabia que no era como lo ocurrido con TJ y Odile pero al recordar esto frunció el seño cosa que no paso desapercibida para Andrew quien ya lo habia visto en la distancia. El no era una mala persona, sentirse atraido a Gretchen no lo hacia malo pues no tenia intenciones de llegar lejos ni mucho menos de meterse en su relacion pero si queria ser su amigo.

"Hola chicos" Saludo Gretchen con una sonrisa y se acerco a darle un beso a su novio quien sin pensarlo ni decir nada correspondio y puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura

"Buenos dias querida Gretchen, tambien para ti Andrew" Dijo Mikey

"Que tal buenos dias" Les dijo Andrew antes de seguir derecho y entrar

"Nos vemos a la salida" Le dijo Gretchen mientras se despedia con la mano

"A la salida" Pregunto un confundido Vince

"Si, le voy a mostrar mi proyecto de ciencias y a ayudarlo con el suyo, te gustaria acompañarnos?"

"No te preocupes cariño, tengo algo que hacer pero diviertete" Vince sonaba comprensivo y tranquilo ademas si tenia algo que hacer, la noche anterior recibio un mensaje de la chica del restaurante mexicano quien le dijo que tenia un par de cosas mas que decirle sobre Odile

 _Flashback:_

 _Vince estaba sentado en su cama usando su laptop cuando su telefono sono y al revisarlo vio que habia recibido un mensaje de texto de la chica Paola del restaurante_

 _"Amy: Hey vince, mañana en la tarde estare libre y si tienes tiempo hay unas cosas que quisiera contarte sobre odile"_

 _Vince lo penso por un instante, recordo que la ultima vez que hablo con ella y le conto lo que Odile le habia hecho a TJ, todo el cambio, alejarse de ellos todo lo ocurrido fue algo que en realidad no le sorprendio a Amy, de hecho, ella le dijo que asi es siempre con Odile pues ella si o si consigue lo que quiere, esto confundio a Vince pero no tuvo tiempo de charlar mas con la chica pues habia terminado su pausa y el ya debia irse_

 _"Vince: Claro no hay problema, donde y a que hora?_

 _"Amy: A las 4:00pm afuera de la estacion de gas E.K"_

 _Vince le resondio un rapido "Ok, nos vemos" y siguio en sus cosas, ya tenia demasiada curiosidad por lo que iba a escuchar._

Antes de que alguien dijera algo mas Gus señalo que TJ iba llegando, pero lo notaron extraño tenia la mirada perdida se veia triste y la vez molesto

"TJ, buenos dias como estas?" Le pregunto Mikey lo mas alegre que pudo

"Buenos dias grandulon, hola chicos" Trato de sonar como siempre y para su sorpresa todos lo saludaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido y penso que era una buena señal hasta se animo un poco hasta que vio a la persona que buscaba, se acerdo a Menlo y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con el, este accedio y le dijo que en la pausa del primer periodo podrian hablar. Las dos primera clases pasaron demasiado lento para el gusto de TJ, solo esperaba la pausa para poder aclarar las cosas con Menlo o mejor dicho aclararle las cosas, era lo unico en que pensaba y cuando finalmente escucho la campana salio caminando lo mas rapido que pudo hasta llegar al patio donde vio a Menlo en una de las mesas mas alejadas, se dirigio hacia el, las ideas estaban claras en su mente en ese instante.

"Hola Menlo" Dijo sin mucho animo

"Buen dia TJ, se que no vinimos hasta aca para ser corteses, que es lo que quieres decirme?" Menlo sabia que seria algo relacionado a Spinelli, quizas lo iba a reprochar por las palabras que le dijo en el hospital, era lo unico que se le ocurria. TJ estuvo callado por unos instantes hasta que encontro las primeras palabras que queria decir

"Cuando Spinelli regrese, quiero que te alejes de ella" Seco y directo, asi fueron las palabras de TJ

"Disculpa? y quien eres tu para decidir eso?"

"Dejala en paz Menlo, ya te lo dije una vez y mas ahora" La molestia ya era evidente entre ambos

"Escucha TJ, tu no puedes decirme que hacer o con quien puedo o no estar y no voy a alejarme de ella solo porque tu me lo pides" Con estas palabras se levanto y se disponia a irse del lugar

"Tu no puedes ser ese chico para ella, no importa cuando lo intentes ella no es para ti" Dijo ahora alzando un poco la voz

"De que hablas? como es que tu..." Ahora Menlo estaba confundido, pero era evidente lo que suecida.

"Te escuche hablando con Vince, y no importa lo que tu creas no puedes ser ese chico para ella, no te va a corresponder, tu no puedes Menlo asi que hazte un favor y alejate"

"Y por que no puedo ser ese chico para ella? Que puedes darle tu que yo no pueda?" Ataco Menlo

"Yo?.." TJ quedo mudo ante esto, si respondia quedaria expuesto y sino Menlo ganaria, ninguna opcion era buena pero no tuvo que pensar mucho, antes de poder decir algo Menlo hablo de nuevo

"Si asi es TJ, acaso crees que no lo se? que no es obvio? tu has estado enamorado de Spinelli desde que tengo memoria pero nunca tuviste el valor de invitarla a salir, solo estabas cerca cuando algun chico queria acercarse a ella, querías imponerte como algo mas que su amigo pero nunca lo has sido y sabes por que? Porque eres un cobarde que prefirio salir con la primera que le guiño el ojo en lugar de por una vez tener el valor de ser honesto, preferiste huir de lo que sentias y en el proceso lastimaste a Spinelli como no tienes una idea y dices que yo no puedo ser ese chico? dame una razon para creerte"

TJ estaba boquiabierto no podria creer toodo lo que acaba de escuchar mucho menos de quien, ya no maquinaba que decir pues una parte de el sabia que Menlo tenia razon, habia sido cobarde por muchos años

"Estoy esperando TJ vamos dimelo, dime por que yo debo alejarme de ella y tu no?" Pregunto Menlo desafiante con los brazos cruzados

"PORQUE YO LA AMO" grito TJ y Menlo quedo en shock ante lo que acababa de oir "Yo la amo, no puedo permitir que alguien mas solo venga y se la lleve, nadie siente lo que yo nadie la conoce como yo nadie... nadie la ama como yo"

"Con todo respeto TJ, te das cuenta de lo que dijiste? Acabas de decir que amas Spinelli y aun asi sales con otra chica, una chica que se te monta encima te toca y te besa sin importar quien vea, una chica que de hecho ya es tu novia"

TJ quedo mudo nuevamente, era cierto que Odile era su novia pero hasta el debia admitirse a mismo que lo que acababa de decir sobre Spinelli era cierto

"Solo estas siendo un egoista, no quieres que ella pueda encontrar a alguien que si sea valiente y le confiese lo especial que es y como pasar los dias con ella seria algo unico? Dejame decirte TJ que yo si puedo y sere ese chico que arregle el corazon de Spinelli y ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer" Con esto ultimo Menlo se retiro del lugar dejando a TJ solo, pensativo, confundido y molesto, no podia creer que habia confesado amar a Spinelli y de paso se habia sentido como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima "yo la amo" se dijo a si mismo en voz baja pero su molestia se hizo mas grande, se suponia que ya habia decidido que olvidaria a Spinelli y se concentraria en Odile pero hasta ahora habia hecho totalmente lo contrario ¿por que? "esto no deberia ser asi" penso, debia cambiar eso y pronto ¿pero, como? mas tiempo con Odile quizas? era algo dificil pues en ese momento solo queria correr hacia donde estaba Spinelli.

* * *

El dia paso como lo acostumbrado a excepcion de un pensativo TJ que parecia estar mas y mas distante en cada clase cosa que Andrew noto y se preguntaba si de casualidad el repentino cambio en TJ tendria que ver con Spinelli o con su hermana, despues de todo cuando lo vio en el hospital su lenguaje corporal dejo mucho en que pensar pero no le dio tanta importancia, despues de todo dentro de poco menos de 20 minutos sonaria la campana de la salida y pasaria gran parte de la tarde con Gretchen, estaba emocionado aunque quizas no como queria, un rato con ella lo haria sentir mejor.

En la salida todos se despideron como era habitual, Vince se despidio de Gretchen mientras esta ya estaba con Andrew

"Te amo linda, nos vemos mas tarde" le dijo Vince

"Tambien te amo, cuidate por favor" respondio Gretchen y comenzo a caminar hacia el laboratorio de ciencias con Andrew quien al ver la escena estaba mas que seguro que no pasaria nada mas sin embargo no dejo que eso le bajara la emocion de una tarde con la chica que tanto llamaba su atencion.

Vince por su parte estaba en la parada del bus, le tomaría unos 10 minutos llegar a donde Amy queria que se vieran. Al llegar no tardo mucho en verla, estaba sentada en una de las bancas al lado de la estación de gas

"Hola Amy, como estas?"

"Muy bien Vince gracias, escucha no quiero perder el tiempo y menos luego de lo que me contaste sobre tu amigo y Odile, escúchame, la razón por la que ella se mudo y cambio de escuela por tercera vez ahora es la misma de siempre, miente y engaña y si no consigue lo que quiere destruirá a quien tenga que para obtenerlo"

"No te entiendo.. tercera vez? que hizo esa chica?

"Solo puedo decirte lo que paso en mi escuela, ella fue la nueva todos la veian como una chica agradable y amigable y antes del mes ya tenia novio, un chico agradable y popular que hizo todo lo que ella pedia pero eso no fue suficiente asi que fue por otro y un dia la encontro en un salon muy pasada la hora de clases con un profesor"

"wow wow un segundo, me estas diciendo que ella..." Vince no termino la frase antes de que Paola hablara

"Si, ella tuvo sexo con un profesor en la escuela y su novio la vio"

"Ahora si estoy sorprendido"

"Pero eso no fue todo, Tom tomo fotos y un video con su celular para confrontarla al siguiente dia pero ella se escudo diciendo que el profesor la habia obligado, Tom le creyo pero ella lo siguio haciendo hasta que el profesor nos dijo que se iria de la escuela por una mejor oferta y ella no lo tomo bien, hizo todo para que se quedara pero el no accedio asi que ella uso los mensajes que se enviaba con el para acusarlo"

Vince solo escuchaba sin poder creer del todo lo que Amy le estaba contando

"Pero como logro inculparlo? se supone que ella tambien le enviaba mensajes no?"

"Asi es pero borro cada registro de lo que ella dijo, al final todo era dudoso pero el dinero de su padre intervino y el asunto quedo olvidado hasta que unos meses luego la encontraron con otro chico esta vez unas alumnas de primer año y no paso mucho para que todo se supiera, la acusaron por tener sexo en la escuela y la expulsaron, la verdad es que su padre tambien pago para que eso no quedara en sus registros pero ya todos lo sabian"

"y por eso se cambio a esta escuela... perdona pero Odile es una perra"

"A mi no me importa, lo que dices es cierto, sabes... yo estuve enamorada de Tom por muchos años y cuando comenzo a interesarse por el tan de repente no supe que hacer pense que quizas si le decia mis sentimientos el corresponderia" Dijo Paola con la cabeza baja y continuo "pero me equivoque, estaba totalmente embelesado por una chica que recien conocio incluso despues de que la vio con el profesor"

"Lo lamento mucho, fue un idiota asi como lo esta siendo TJ"

"Sabes... muchos dicen que la razon por la que Odile engaño a Tom fue porque el no quiso acostarse con ella, el siempre fue un chico reservado en ese sentido y cuando ella misma dijo que si lo habian hecho todos en la escuela y sobretodo yo me negué a creerlo hasta que las fotos de ellos en la cama de Tom de alguna manera me llegaron por correo"

"Solo a tu correo? no te parece extraño?"

"Se que fue ella, sabia de mis sentimientos por el y creo que la hizo sentirse superior"

"Espero que TJ no llegue a eso" Dijo Vince con preocupación

"Si lo logra o no creeme que igual andara con otros chicos, los chismes y rumores siempre corren"

"Pero como sabes que fue lo mismo en su escuela anterior?"

"Solo lo escuche de otras personas, no puedo saberlo con certeza ya que los nombres de las escuelas anteriores fueron borrados"

"Sabia que esa chica era mala para TJ pero si le digo algo de esto no va a creerme... por cierto que hay de Tom? luego de que Odile se fuera no pudieron arreglar las cosas?"

"No, yo me mude a esta ciudad con mi padre, no supe mas nada de el y creo que asi es mejor"

"Lo siento" Vince se sentia de hecho avergonzado por preguntar algo tan personal, se notaba que ella aun estaba algo triste por lo ocurrido

"No te preocupes esta bien, pero espero tomes mi consejo y ayudes a tu amigo antes de que sea tarde y por favor no caigan en los engaños de Odile"

"Sera dificil, a decir verdad no se como hare, el ya es otra persona apenas lo reconozco"

"No tardara en sacar sus garras, te aconsejo estes alli para tu amigo"

Esto ultimo dejo pensativo a Vince, si bien era cierto que TJ parecia otra persona no cambiaba el hecho de que era su mejor amigo y siempre estaria dispuesto a ayudarlo aunque en ese momento no supiera bien como estaria preparado ahora sabiendo quien era realmente Odile, tenia curiosidad de saber que paso en las escuelas anteriores y de una u otra forma averiguaria lo sucedido, tambien debia estar para Spinelli y apoyarla porque si TJ llegaba a cruzar la linea con Odile todos lo sabrian y eso destrozaria a su amiga, era una situacion complicada y ni siquiera sabia si debia contarle a los demas o guardar el secreto... "somos mejores amigos" penso, tenia que decirles, tenian que hacer algo juntos.

"Debo irme Vince, espero haber ayudado, cualquier cosa puedes avisarme" Amy se levanto y comenzo a alejarse

Vince no tuvo tiempo de decir adios o gracias pero ahora estaba decidio a que si el ultimo año iba a ser diferente, seria de buena manera.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia_** _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los **_problemas._**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **"Feliz Cumpleaños Mikey"**

El tan esperado viernes había llegado y los chicos se las habían arreglado para ir al centro comercial sin Mikey y así comprar lo que hacía falta para su cumpleaños, después de todo con Spinelli aun en el hospital solo pudo decirles lo que necesitarían para decorar y cómo hacerlo; le aseguraron que no debía sentirse culpable después de todo ella no planeo estar enferma.

"Saben chicos... igual no es lo mismo sin TJ y Spinelli" Dijo Gus, estaba un poco desanimado con todo lo acontecido últimamente y más aun ahora que dos de sus mejores amigos faltarían a la fiesta

"Y por eso justamente debemos hacer que esta fiesta salga perfecta" Dijo Vince

"Creo que la sorpresa será que no mirará ni a TJ ni a Spinelli mañana"

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de que tenga un gran cumpleaños"

"Cuenten con mi ayuda en todo lo que necesiten" Dijo Teresa, a pesar de ser dos años menor y no compartir tanto con la pandilla también era una amiga muy querida de Mikey y dada las circunstancias quería dar toda la ayuda posible.

Siguieron comprando, no tardaron mucho en encontrar todo lo que necesitaban y cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la casa de Gretchen, allí habían planeado que sería la fiesta, ella y Vince decorarían hasta tarde mientras Gus y Teresa estaban en la cocina preparando todo lo que sería comida y bebida. Habían planeado muchas cosas y con dos personas menos necesitaban moverse rápido.

Alrededor de las 11:00pm Vince y Gretchen terminaron con la decoración, y decidieron ayudar Gus y Teresa quienes aún estaban en la cocina, habian horneado hasta la hora al menos 100 galletas y aún faltaban otras 100, pequeños panecillos rellenos y bolitas de carne y pollo para armar y freír al día siguiente pero de todo aún faltaba gran cantidad sin contar las salsas y las bebidas, como Mikey no bebía alcohol pensaron que sería buena idea preparar dos ponches así el tendría algo que tomar sin sentirse incomodo en su propia fiesta. Casi pasando las 3:00am los chicos estaban exhaustos pero ya todo estaba listo, Gretchen les ofreció pasar la noche y con gusto aceptaron, para comodidad de Teresa acordaron que las chicas dormirían en una habitación y los chicos en otra pues a pesar de que ya tenía un año saliendo con Gus; era una chica tímida y reservada. Se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.

"Gretchen…¿Estas despierta?" Pregunto Teresa

"La verdad si, ¿por qué?... ¿sucede algo?"

Teresa se quedó pensando un segundo que se sintió como mil años, sentía vergüenza de preguntar pero sentía que Gretchen la entendería

"¿Crees... crees que Gus se aburra de mi si no me acuesto con él?"

A Gretchen esto le sorprendió mucho, ¿acaso Gus le había insinuado algo así a Teresa?

"¿Te ha dicho algo al respecto?"

"No para nada, él es alguien muy comprensivo y la verdad es que el tema ha salido pocas veces a flote pero he oído cosas... muchas chicas de mi grado ya lo han hecho con sus novios y dicen que los chicos se cansan de esperar y para ser honesta me preocupa un poco"

"No debes escuchar esas cosas Teresa, tu misma lo has dicho: Gus es comprensivo y la verdad no creo que el este apresurado en algo así" Dijo Gretchen.

"Tú y Vince ya lo hicieron?"

Esta última pregunto hizo que Gretchen se sonrojara de pies a cabeza, solo había conversado ese tema con Spinelli pero le tenía la suficiente confianza a Teresa como para decírselo tambien

"Bueno... Si nosotros ya lo hicimos pero no pienses que fue al inicio de la relación o algo así"

"¿Cómo pasó?"

"El día de nuestro tercer aniversario todo lo que habíamos planeado salió mal así que decidimos quedarnos en su casa a ver películas, ordenar pizza y bueno se podría decir que una cosa llevo a la otra"

"Fue romántico"

"Más de lo que imaginas" Sonrió Gretchen "Él fue muy detallista, se preocupó por mí y de si estaba segura de que esa era el momento" Le explicó tranquilamente aunque nerviosa, era un tema muy sensible.

Teresa miro al techo una vez más, respiro como si estuviera saliendo del agua recuperando el aire.

"Gracias Gretchen, necesitaba que alguien me dijera eso" Sonrió cerrando sus ojos. Gretchen también sonrió, aunque por alguna razón ella no se sintió del todo bien. Ambas volvieron a dormir.

La fiesta de Mikey resultaba ser bastante entretenida, sobre todo que se encontraron con conocidas caras de la primaria, lo cual tenía entusiasmado al cumpleañero. Vince observó satisfecho el resultado de sus planes, con o sin TJ lograron hacer otro buen resultado, solo era una lástima que Spinelli siguiera en recuperación.

Vince palmeo la espalda de Mikey sonriendo.

"¿Qué tal?" Le preguntó animado por el ambiente.

"Todo es perfecto, muchas gracias" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Gus estaba apoyado en la pared, ocultando con su cuerpo el pequeño cuerpo de Teresa quien estaba animosamente comiendo unas frituras saladas.

"Mikey se ve feliz"

"De eso se trataba" Sonrió. Pero Teresa notó algo que no le iba a agradar a ninguno de los amigos de Gus, o simplemente solo a Vince, era TJ con Odile sujetando su mano como el primer día que los vio juntos.

Gus tragó en seco, no era que TJ no estuviera invitado, sino que simplemente no pensó que fuera a venir, al menos no venía con las manos vacías, venía con un presente en su mano libre.

"TJ viniste" El abrazo de Mikey no se hizo esperar, rodeo a su amigo agachándose un poco, provocándole un poco de asfixia, pero asi era él. Odile parecía un poco molesta pero Mikey no lo notó.

Odile pensó que cometió un error, el pensar que TJ se iba a molestar porque no lo invitaron a la fiesta de Mikey, al contrario, se apresuró a levantarse y buscar su chaqueta, porque simplemente dijo que no podía fallarle una vez más. Ella tenía planeada la tarde perfecta, comida rápida y unas películas en la habitación de ella, donde nadie pudiera molestarlos, para hacer sus movimientos los cuales la hacían tentadora como cualquier otra mujer que busca el contacto íntimo con su pareja, aquello solo las hacía ver más atractivas.

"No podía perdérmelo, lo siento" Susurro regresándole el abrazo y le estiro el pequeño presente que seguramente Mikey le encantaría solo porque venía directamente de TJ.

"No tenías porque" Lo tomo en sus manos y lo dejo en la mesa de regalos que Teresa se encargó especialmente de acomodar según presumió Gus.

"Si he tenido qué" Respondió TJ.

Vince miro seriamente a TJ desde donde estaba acompañando a Gretchen, no se sentía muy cómodo con la presencia de ellos dos.

"Vince…" No pudo evitar decir pero era muy tarde Vince había ido a confrontar a TJ algo que gracias al cielo Mikey no vería porque fue a recibir al club de teatro dramático.

"Todavía que no ayudas ni una mierda tienes las agallas de presentarte" Mascullo con molestia.

"Vine, también es importante eso" TJ ahora era el molesto pero no superaba los niveles de cólera de Vince.

"Importante es estar en el momento y lugar indicado ¿Tu dónde has estado en este tiempo?" Dijo apretando sus puños.

Odile disfrutaba la escena. Ya que parecía que todo era parte de una comedia trágica.

"No empieces Vince, siempre es lo mismo contigo" Dijo seriamente TJ tratando de sonar tranquilo.

"Es tu único escudo ¿no?" Sonrió con amargura Vince con una mano en su cintura.

"Yo no necesito escudarme con nada. Sé que no hice nada malo" Dijo TJ seguro de sus palabras que lograban convencer incluso a Odile, la seguridad de sus palabras era algo aún más molestaba a Vince.

"Creo que ni tú crees eso" Alzó seriamente su ceja.

"No necesito que me creas" Dijo TJ caminando con Odile.

"Vince…" Dijo Gretchen acercándose a él.

"Es inútil razonar con un cabeza dura como él" Dijo dirigiéndose a tomarse un vaso de ponche, ahora si quería un poco de alcohol, pero no habían llevado.

Odile con una sonrisa subía las escaleras con TJ sujetando firmemente su mano, alrededor se miraban los ojos que se clavaban en ellos, siguiéndolos, no era que no hubiera gente en el segundo piso, si las había, pero bien que se conocían las costumbres de cada fiesta de jóvenes.

Para la sorpresa de todos Spinelli llego de pie al lado de Jonny B rodeando con su brazo sus hombros con la simple razón de no dejarla caer, ella simplemente no podía perderse la fiesta de su amigo.

"¡Spinelli viniste!" La felicidad de Mikey estaba completa por fin, le sujeto las manos sonriendo de felicidad. Ella sonrió cansada pero dispuesta.

"Lamento llegar tarde" Su voz era rasposa.

"No digas eso, llegaste justo a tiempo"

"Feliz cumpleaños Mikey" Dijo Jonny B sonriendo algo que el mismo Mikey le agradeció. No tardaron Vince, Gretchen, Gus y Teresa para unirse a la bienvenida, incluso Randall entre otros más, todos eran parte de una historia que ninguno quisiera olvidar.

Menlo había dejado a un lado su bebida observando a Spinelli y Jonny B, claro que lo conocía, fue muy famoso el rumor de Spinelli enamorada de aquel sujeto en la primaria, sintió una molestia en el pecho y en las mejillas conectando a su cerebro de alguna manera, queriendo una explicación. Pero no pensaba arruinar su regreso, seguramente tendría que regresar pronto al hospital. Por ahora podía disfrutar la fiesta.

Odile estaba a horcajadas sobre TJ quien estaba desconcertado con sus manos sobre las sabanas de la cama de Mikey, ya no la iba a ver igual, donde jugaban videojuegos, los labios de Odile eran frescos y cubiertos de labial mate.

"Odile…"Respiro sobre su boca, sus manos acariciaron su espalda semi desnuda mientras le correspondía al arrebato de besos.

Ella no perdió tiempo en deshacerse de su molesta blusa, quedando en un pequeño sostén dejando lo que ella consideraba como un desarrollo de senos adelantado, le sonrió de manera tierna mientras recorría con sus labios en su cuello, ella parecía tener bastante experta, pero él no quería decir nada, no en ese momento.

"Me encantan tus nervios" Susurro sonriendo. TJ no estaba seguro de seguir continuando o no, en el cuarto de Mikey, abajo sus amigos, Odile, su hermano abajo porque sabía que Gretchen lo había invitado.

Su sobresalto fue notorio debido a que la mano de Odile se aventuró dentro de sus pantalones tocando lo que a él le produjo un gemido ronco, comenzaba a ponerse duro, de tal manera en que la calentura comenzó a acumularse en un solo lugar, cerro sus ojos besando el cuello de ella, olía terriblemente bien, una combinación fuerte de vainilla y madera, su mano no tardo en alzar un poco el sostén de su novia envolviendo la punta el pezón con sus dedos y luego con su mano, el suspiro satisfactorio de Odile le hicieron tener un pequeño dolor de estómago que no era desagradable, si no bastante prometedor. Odile colocó a TJ sobre ella, quería sentir su peso y otras cosas sobre ella, la presión de las pieles hasta que doliera.

La mano de Odile continuaba jugando, como si se tratara de una pelota suave y esponjosa. Por su parte TJ sentía que había una gran barrera entre ellos dos y era la ropa, pego su nariz a su cuello, entonces como si un balde agua fría golpeo su rostro salto de la cama agitado hacia la pared sujetándose la frente. Dejando a una Odile excitada y molesta.

"¿Q-que pasa?" Susurro Odile. No estaba de buen humor.

"No puede pasar, no así, no aquí" Es lo único que pudo decir TJ. Odile chillo sacudiendo y pegando sus manos en las sabanas.

"Espera un momento, ¿me trajiste aquí con todos alla afuera siendo testigos y ahora quieres que sea el hazmerreír para que se enteren que no tuve lo suficiente para complacerte?" La voz de Odile era desconocida para TJ, no sabía que tendría esa reacción, siempre era tan tranquila.

"¿Te importa tanto? Eres mi novia, que importan los demás" La miraba aun sorprendido de sus palabras. Odile respiro hasta 10 de manera en que las cosas se le salieron de control, no podía permitir que él simplemente la dejara asi, o peor aún, que no fue capaz de acostarse con él, porque seguramente sacarían las conclusiones metiendo a Spinelli en medio y ella no iba a perder sobre ella.

"Theodore, quítate la ropa" Ordenó seriamente apretando sus puños usando su último recurso.

Él la miro fijamente, estaba molesta lo entendía pero no iba a hacer algo que debía ser algo más especial para ambos. Entonces TJ sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, Andrew estaba ahí, así que no habría de que preocuparse.

"No" Dijo saliendo de ahí después de acomodarse la ropa pasando por algo las miradas, estaba sonrojado y su sonrojo fue aún más fuerte cuando Spinelli y el cruzaron miradas, se sintió como un esposo descubierto por su esposa, pero decidió salir de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Odile golpeo con fuerza el mueble de cajones de Mikey frustrada, soltando lágrimas amargas, ¿Quién se creía él? ¿Acaso creía que iba a terminar así con ella? ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Acaso amaba tanto a esa Spinelli que ella no era capaz de cubrir sus expectativas de pareja? Entonces se convenció que eso no iba a quedar así, iba a estar con ella, así fuera mentira o no, seguir siendo pareja después de eso, ella se iba a encargar de aquello, sería fácil, TJ era un chico muy manipulable, muy ingenuo y lo quería para ella.

"Este ultimo año será diferente para ti…Theodore" Sentencio molesta. Había herido su orgullo y debía pagar.

* * *

Gracias por tus comentarios **Naileben** **¡** Apreciamos tu entusiasmo por el fic y te queremos! Hasta la vista.


	19. Chapter 19

Muchas gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia, sus visitas y comentarios.

Los personajes de Recreo no nos pertenecen.

Solo tenenos autoridad sobre los OC mencionados hasta ahora.

Odile, Andrew y Amy

Dejando a un lado el intro, aqui tenemos el Capitulo 19

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **"Rumores"**

Habían pasado unos días desde la fiesta de Mikey y todos la recordaban no tanto por lo divertida que fue ni por la comida o la música sino por el hecho de que había sido el día en el cual según decían los rumores "TJ Detweiler había perdido su V-card" y esto debido no a que todos vieron cuando bajaba las escaleras un poco agitado y desordenado sino a que Odile había estado afirmándole a todos que efectivamente ella y TJ habían tenido intimidad durante la fiesta de Mikey. El rumor no tardó mucho en llegar a oídos de la pandilla pero ninguno quería creer que fuera cierto, tampoco conversaban el tema y menos frente a Spinelli, quien desde ese día estaba más distante que nunca incluso con ellos y TJ por su parte evitaba a toda costa la mirada de sus amigos.

Un martes durante la clase de biología Gus no resistió mas, necesitaba conversar sobre eso con alguien, quería que las cosas estuvieran claras, ya no soportaba ver a sus amigos alejarse cada vez mas

"¿Crees que es cierto, Mikey?"

Mikey no necesitaba saber a que se estaba refiriendo Gus, si bien el no vio a TJ bajando las escaleras ese día, todos lo comentaban y el no quería creer que uno de sus mejores amigos hiciera algo asi

"Realmente espero que no, TJ no es ese tipo de chico y a pesar de todo no lo creo capaz de hacerle eso a Spinelli"

"Pero Odile le ha dicho ya a media secundaria que si es cierto"

"No porque ella lo diga es cierto amiguito" Mikey parecía tranquilo, muy en el fondo el realmente quería creer que no era cierto que tal cosa no había pasado.

"Puede que tengas razón pero aun así no lo sé... además todos están hablando de eso y es obvio que a TJ le molesta y a Spinelli la incómoda, cada vez están más distantes"

"Lo sé y créeme que quisiera poder remediarlo, la verdad siempre crei que las cosas serían de otra manera"

"Yo también... sabes, yo pensaba que este sería el año donde TJ finalmente invitaría a salir a Spinelli"

Mikey no dijo nada solo asintió, el también creía que algo especial pasaría entre dos de sus mejores amigos sobretodo porque sabía que Spinelli planeaba decirle de sus sentimientos a TJ pero con todo lo acontecido se veia cada vez más lejos el que algo asi pudiera pasar.

TJ por su parte había estado incomodo siendo el centro de atención, oír todos esos comentarios que el sabían no eran ciertos pero nadie se dignaba a preguntar solo afirmaban las cosas como si supieran lo que realmente estaba pasando y para completarlo todo Spinelli había estado evitándolo más que nunca desde ese día, intento llamarla, enviarle mensajes pero ella no contestaba y cada vez que recordaba como ese día ella andaba en compañía de Jonny B lo hacía sentir furioso eran muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera estaba preocupado por Odile, ella de hecho se veía muy tranquila con todo lo que acontecía pero para él ya era suficiente, tenía que hablar con Spinelli y decirle que todo era mentira que nada había pasado. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Spinelli siguió evitando a TJ todo el día, en cada clase y en cada descanso asi que solo quedaba una opción, intentar que ella contestara a sus llamadas o mensajes aunque no lo había hecho en días si o si el debía seguir insistiendo.

Espero hasta el final de las clases, dejo a Odile en su casa y se apresuró en llegar a la suya, intentaba estar tranquilo y seguir su rutina de siempre, luego de cenar y darse una ducha se acostó a ver la televisión pero en realidad no podía dejar de revisar la última conexión de Spinelli una y otra vez, estuvo activa durante más de una hora pero él no sabía que decir, que podía decir? se supone que eran mejores amigos pero allí estaba el, acostado en su cama sin saber cómo iniciar una conversación son su mejor amiga, porque ahora todo era tan complicado?

 _"Hey Spin, ¿todo bien?"_ Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió y su corazón se aceleró al ver que ella lo había leído, a diferencia de las veces anteriores quizás hoy si iba a responder

Spinelli estaba en su cuarto, había pasado gran parte de la tarde y la noche charlando con Gretchen y Menlo, su ánimo seguía igual pero agradecía que sus amigos intentaran animarla, fue entonces cuando recibió el mensaje de TJ, lo abrió casi de inmediato, casi sin darse cuenta y luchaba contra sí misma en el si debería responder o no después de todo lo había ignorado los días pasados, no se sentía bien ni lista, aunque había decidido renunciar a él, la imagen de lo que pudo y según todos paso en la fiesta de Mikey no la dejaban en paz, "Que diablos" pensó, ya era suficiente y quizás si le respondía que todo estaba bien el dejaría de insistir.

"Todo bien, Gracias."

TJ estaba sorprendido de que le hubiera respondido, aunque fue de una manera tan seca y fría casi indiferente esto lo alegro pues ya era un paso y aunque por sus palabras se notaba que ella no tenía ganas de conversar él iba a insistir

 _"Me alegro saberlo, ¿cómo ha ido tu recuperación?"_ Luego de enviar ese último mensaje se sintió estúpido pues se dio cuenta de que no había estado presente ni cerca desde que ella salió del hospital

 _"Mejorando"_

Más seco que el mensaje anterior pero no se rendiría.

 _"Eso es bueno, así ya podrás comer todo el albondigón de la cafetería ;) "_

Spinelli por un segundo sintió que estaba hablando con el antiguo TJ, aunque solo una pequeña broma era algo muy de ellos.

 _"Lo dices como si fuera una maquina devoradora de albondigón haha"_ _TJ pudo sentir como su corazón de nuevo latir, como en los viejos tiempos, era una sensación que de alguna manera extraño._

 _"_ _No quise que sonará así, pero comes más que yo"_ _Spinelli soltó una pequeña risa, prestando toda su atención ahora a TJ como en los viejos tiempos._

 _"La comida es deliciosa_ _" Dijo sonriendo hablando por un buen tiempo con TJ intercambiando bromas entre ellas sentía que volvían a ser los mismo, por un momento solo eran ellos dos, no había Odile, Menlo o Jonny B que los hicieran discutir sin un propósito. Todo era perfecto._

 _A TJ le sobraban las ganas de darle explicaciones a Spinelli, quería que supiera que esos rumores eran falsos, su molestia aun no disminuía, pero quien hubiera iniciado el rumor, las iba a pagar, lo que le molestaba eran los falsos comentario, y sobre todo que sus amigos tuvieran aquella duda, el no haría eso en la fiesta de Mikey, pero debía admitir que su comportamiento no había sido el mejor._

 _"_ _Tienes razón, deberíamos ir un día a comer las hamburguesas cerca de nuestra antigua primaria_ _" Le sugirió. A lo que Spinelli pensó ¿era una cita? Aquello le emocionó pero la cruel realidad la alcanzó cuando Odile llego a su mente._

 _"_ _TJ tengo que irme_ _" Dijo de un momento a otro. Solo quería salirse de la línea, algo que extraño mucho a TJ, quizás dijo algo que la incomodo, y se quiso golpear el rostro, al final no pudo decirle lo que quiso decirle._

 _"Está bien Spinelli, buenas noches" Después de despedirse dejó caer el celular a un lado de él, tragó en seco, solo quería hablar más tiempo con ella. Miro que su celular sonó y la foto de Odile fue lo primero que mostró, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella._

 _Entonces se dio cuenta por un momento, que extrañaba los consejos de Vince, los extrañaba y mucho, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que tuvieron un chat. Tomó su celular nuevamente deslizando la última conversación que terminó en un simple "_ _Ok, haz lo que quieras_ _" para él fue algo molesto, pero aun así, necesitaba de sus consejos y de su apoyo. Notó que su amigo estaba en línea, eso era frustrante._

 _"Maldita sea Vince…háblame" Susurro._

 _Pero no hubo suerte. Entonces decidió tomar la iniciativa._

 _"_ _Hola Vince ¿Qué tal?"_ _Odile se molestaría pero ella estaría feliz al otro día, podían salir. Espero la respuesta de Vince._

 _3 minutos._

 _5 minutos._

 _16 minutos._

 _20 minutos. Se volvió estresante._

 _"Hola_ _" Fue su única respuesta. Algo en TJ le hizo ver que nada sería igual de nuevo. No sabía si insistir o no. Pero se dio cuenta que no. Dejó la conversación como una guerra fallada._

 _Spinelli en su cuarto, después de la alta, estaba más que aliviada, acostada en su cama, en su propio espacio, mientras reposaba, aunque la herida dolía bastante sobre todo cuando se movía, sus padres habían estado cuidando de ella, tan amorosos como acostumbran ser._

 _"Bebe ¿te acabaste la sopa?" Le preguntó su madre desde abajo._

 _"Si mamá" Respondió tranquilamente._

 _Minutos después, escuchó que tocaron el timbre. Quizás eran los chicos, aunque no escuchó el nombre de los visitantes su madre se le escuchaba bastante animada ese día._

 _Después de incorporarse para su sorpresa no era ninguno de sus amigos de la pandilla, era Menlo. Sonrió realmente feliz de verlo. Menlo saco una pequeña flor color amarilla._

 _"Creí que te gustaría" Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa sentándose en la orilla de la cama._

 _"Me encanta" Estiro su mano oliendo con sus ojos cerrados._

 _Menlo se sonrojó._

 _"Tenía ganas de verte, estaba muy preocupado, ya sabes, por todo"_

 _"Estoy bien" Rio un poco. Se sentía realmente cómoda con él. Ahora entendía por qué la alegría de su mamá al recibirlo en su hogar._

 _"¿Puedes pararte?" Preguntó preocupado._

 _"Claro que si Menlo, solo no puedo correr, agacharme o estirarme" Dijo tranquila. El antibiótico trabajaba bien en ella._

 _"Entonces, quisiera preguntarte algo" Dijo rascando su mejilla con un dedo._

 _Ella lo miro con atención._

 _"Quería invitarte a salir" Dijo apenado._

 _Spinelli se sorprendió y a la vez también se sonrojo, ya que era la primera vez que alguien le pedía una cita formal, con la pregunta completa y entendible en toda su extensión._

 _"Me gustaría mucho si" Afirmó, Menlo era su amigo. Nada podía salir mal. Notó que su celular había recibido un mensaje de Jonny B, le contesto rápidamente con una sonrisa en los labios, algo que llamó la atención de Menlo, sin ser entrometido noto la pequeña foto de perfil de Jonny B, entonces eso lo molesto un poco, ¿Qué pretendía? Él no debería interactuar con los pacientes, o eso quería creer él._

 _"¿Quién es?" Preguntó fingiendo que no sabía con quien hablaba._

 _"Jonny B" Le respondió dejando su celular a un lado prestándole la debida atención a él. Algo que lo alegró significaba que no era importante aquella acción._

 _"¿A dónde quieres ir?" Le preguntó algo emocionado para no mostrar lo obvio._

 _"Donde quieras, para mi salir contigo es suficiente" Sonrió._

 _Menlo entonces entendió una cosa. Estaba enamorado de ella._

 _"Pudiste haberle contestado" Dijo Gretchen acostada al lado de Vince, en una simple y tierna ropa interior debajo de las sabanas frescas, mientras él tenía la mirada al televisor, pero sujetando la mano de Gretchen sin soltarla._

 _"No tengo ganas de hablar con él" Solamente dijo._

 _Ella suspiró y miro su celular, era Andrew, últimamente se habían vuelto buenos amigos, más de lo que hubiera imaginado para alguien que compartía sus mismas pasiones por la ciencia._

 _"Mañana iré al museo acuático con Andrew" Le aviso sentándose mejor acomodando su hermosa melena._

 _"¿Andrew? ¿Qué Andrew?" Preguntó girando su cabeza rápidamente hacia ella. Eso no le gustó._

 _"Andrew Piztrom" Dijo mirándolo confundida._

 _"¿Por qué?" Preguntó alzando su ceja._

 _"Porque no quiero ir sola y tu dijiste que te aburrían los museos y seria más divertido si voy con un amigo que entendiera como yo lo hago" Le explicó. ¿Qué le pasaba a él?_

 _"Sé lo que dije, lo que no entiendo es porque debes salir con el hermano de Odile" Entonces quizás Gretchen lo supo,_

 _"Él no es como ella" Le respondió seriamente._

 _"Por favor Gretchen ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?" Molesto._

 _"Vince, escucha, el que te moleste Odile no te da derecho de juzgar a Andrew" Entonces Gretchen tomo su pantalón y camiseta sin previo aviso._

 _"¿Te vas?" Le sujeto el brazo, Gretchen lo apartó suavemente._

 _"Estoy cansada, y mañana debemos ir temprano al museo" Dijo una vez que termino de cambiarse mirándolo fijamente._

 _"Estas molesta" Dijo afirmando._

 _"Lo estoy sí, no me gusta que hables asi de Andrew, él ha sido muy amable" Vince comenzó a armar una especie de escena sobre su cabeza, Odile idiotizo a TJ, Andrew viene de la misma mala leche estaba seguro, entonces quería idiotizar a su novia. Estaba muerto Piztrom._

 _"No me gustaría que salieras con él" Eso desconcertó a Gretchen y entonces se cruzó de brazos solamente._

 _"Igual ire, adiós Vince" Dijo y lo último que se escuchó de ella fue la puerta cerrarse dejando a un Vince bastante enojado._

 _Odiaba a los Piztrom._


	20. Chapter 20

**_Somos dos personas encargadas en el desarrollo de esta historia_** _._

Kariangela

Paola

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, lenguaje obsceno y escenas fuertes.

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de recreo no nos pertenecen salvo los adicionales no oficiales en el programa a mencionar:

Odile Piztrom

Andrew Piztrom

 **Summary:**

" _Pero, ¿No deben volver a sus campamentos y pensar en su futuro?_ " TJ sonó confuso y a la vez emocionado, pero lo ocultó.

" _Pues lo hemos discutido_ " Spinelli cruzó sus brazos levantando una ceja.

" _Y ya entendimos que queda mucho tiempo para preparar el futuro_ " Gretchen levantó un momento sus brazos.

" _Pero muy poco tiempo para ser niño_ " Mikey encogió los hombros sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir al lago al lanzar unas cuantas piedras?"_ Vince parecía retar a TJ.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, ni tampoco el tiempo.

Mikey una vez mas no se equivocó, el tiempo no espera a nadie ni siquiera a ellos. Sin embargo el lago continúo ahí, esperando por las piedras que la pandilla sin falta cada fin de semana lograban hacer girar sobre el agua; Vince seguía ganando en la competencia, pero eso a nadie le molestaba. Las estaciones pasaron pero la unión jamás cambio.

El último año de la secundaria llegó casi tan rápido como un poema de Mikey salido de su corazón, la universidad tenía que empezar y aunque compartían las mismas pasiones acerca de la unión, la amistad y la lealtad, los sueños de cada uno eran tan diferentes como cada piedra que lanzaban al lago, ninguna podía ser igual y ninguna llego de la misma forma que la otra. Y como toda piedra se hundía también comenzarían los **_problemas._**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **"Un final a la vista?"**

Gretchen estaba demasiado molesta en el laboratorio de la escuela, desde la última charla con Vince simplemente no habían vuelto a hablar, ni le apetecía hacerlo. Noto que su experimento había logrado las chispas que esperaba de colores, por fin algo la hacía sonreír.

"Eres asombrosa Gretchen" Dijo Andrew acercándose con precaución, aunque era un simple experimento, lo habían logrado, algo que algunos miembros del club aún tenían dificultades.

"Lo hicimos ambos" Sonrió Gretchen. Aquello hizo que Andrew solamente pensara en las posibilidades que tenía con ella. Por lo que analizaba no se veía muy tranquila, y aquello debía implicar a su novio.

"Tienes razón" Dijo Andrew apoyándose en la mesa.

"Estoy emocionada por la ida al museo" Y era verdad, tenía muchas ganas de una salida científica llena de aprendizajes y sobre todo de personas que compartían su misma visión.

"La vamos a pasar muy bien" Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa.

"Llevaré mi cuaderno de notas" Gretchen no podía ocultar sus grandes ganas de pasearse por el museo.

"Pensamos igual" Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa, no podía esperar para pasar una mañana completa a su lado.

"¿A Vince le parece bien?" La pregunta se hizo sin intenciones de hacerla sentir incomoda, Gretchen comprendió aquello.

"Estamos bien, aun así no tendría por qué molestarle, a él no le gustan estas salidas" Gretchen no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en su novio en ese momento.

"¿Estas?" Le preguntó de manera curiosa.

" A Vince no le gusta la ciencia, solo el deporte"

"Bueno siendo tu novio, yo creo que debería mostrar el mismo interés que tu muestras cuando vas a sus partidos" dijo Andrew, tratando de hacer que en algún rincón del cerebro brillante de Gretchen encendiera una luz roja que le diera entender que Vince no ponía de su parte por hacer que funcionara una relación donde había muchas diferencias de gustos.

Gretchen pasó por su mente ciertas preguntas gracias al comentario de su amigo, desde que podía recordar, ella siempre ha estado al lado de Vince animándolo en cada partido que tuviera, debido a que él llamaba cariñosamente su mejor motivación para ser mejor cada día, y él era la suya, aunque a veces era difícil seguirle el ritmo a Vince, no lo había pensado hasta ahora.

"Tienes razón Andrew" Una sonrisa salió de los labios de Andrew en ese momento.

* * *

Spinelli estaba reposando aun en su cama, repasando los estudios que habían quedado atrasados, sentía que había pasado una eternidad, cuando apenas eran unos pocos días, sin embargo siempre le había gustado ser responsable aunque sus trabajos no fueran del todo perfectos y ademas de todo eso, su cita con Menlo resultó ser agradable pero varias ideas estaban pasando por su cabeza en ese momento, sobre sus sentimientos especialmente.

 _Flashback_

 _Spinelli estaba emocionada mirando cada cuadro artístico que se encontraba en el museo._

" _Es increíble" Dijo Spinelli sonriendo, estaba emocionada._

" _Si" Menlo paseaba su mirada por cada esquina, pero de igual manera no despegaba su mirada de Spinelli, observarla le hacía bien. Tenía fuertes sentimientos que difícilmente podía controlar._

" _Mira…"Spinelli señalaba y luego le daba a Menlo un resumen de su poco conocimiento acerca de la obra de arte pero estaba dispuesta a aprender más._

 _Menlo le prestaba la atención suficiente, pero también pensaba que se sentiría besar a Spinelli._

" _Sabes mucho acerca de esto"_

" _No lo suficiente, pero quiero estudiar más"_

 _"Aun asi, vas por excelente camino, Spinelli"_

 _"Gracias, espero algun dia hacer de esto parte de mi profesion" Spinelli se veia serena, relajada y genuinamente alegre, algo que no pasaba hace mucho._

" _Me alegra ver que esto te relaja" Dijo sinceramente, estaba contento que Spinelli era capaz de olvidar a TJ y a los problemas que pudiera tener al estar con él._

" _Ahora mismo tengo un poco de hambre" Le dijo con una sonrisa sonrojándose un poco debido a la pena que sentía decir eso._

" _Yo igual, deberíamos ir a comer algo" Sugirió Menlo sujetando su mano un poco apenado sin teniéndole el respeto que sabía que merecía._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Spinelli tenía un mar de pensamientos justo en ese momento, no podía decir que no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Menlo porque eran bastante obvios a simple vista. Pero tenía una respuesta clara para ella misma, sobre todo si no quería perder su valiosa amistad.

"Te agradezco lo que sientes por mi…"Era una sensación agradable, y la vez ella se sentía halagada.

Aun así, no tenía clara su mente.

"No te voy a lastima y tampoco te voy a confundir"

En ese momento sintio que necesitaba el consejo de una amiga pero sabia que Gretchen estaria con Andrew y aunque nunca habia tenido riñas con el, seguia siendo el hermano de Odile y preferia mantener su distancia, siendo asi, desistio de enviarle un mensaje a Gretchen. Se sintio un poco sola, normalmente en dias asi estaria haciendo algo con TJ pero ya hace un buen tiempo ya eso no era asi y ella sinceramente creia que nunca mas volveria a ser.

Decidio entrar un rato en las redes sociales, al explorar un poco, notó que Johnny B había posteado una foto con su novia, o eso parecía, ya que por nada él le besaría la mejilla y ella sonreía abiertamente, mientras que un comentario había cierta cantidad de corazones por el perfil de la chica, ella era muy bonita, sintió un extraño sentimiento de curiosidad por saber quién era ella pues Johnny no la habia mencionado y habian hablado de tantas cosas que eso le resulto un poco raro, sin embargo no le dio mayor importancia, ya no era 4to grado, ya no habian sentimientos por el.

* * *

Por otro lado TJ tenía muchas ideas erróneas en su cabeza que no podía manejar con facilidad, no podía olvidar la sensación del sueño que tuvo, los labios de Spinelli debajo de los suyos eran una sensación que no podía ni quería olvidar.

 _"¿Que me esta pasando? debo alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente"_

Mientras conducía sin rumbo fijo, no queria llegar a casa tampoco queria ir a donde Odile, en ese momento solo queria estar solo con sus pensamientos, paro cerca de un parque casi a las afuera de la ciudad, encontro algo que leer en la guantera, creyo que eso lo ayudaria a distraerse, de repente la imagen de Menlo llegó a su mente y no pudo evitar sentirse irritado, de manera en que había arruinado un comic que tenía en sus manos, ahora podía darse cuenta que sus sentimientos por Spinelli eran fuertes o aún más que hace un tiempo atrás, desde que decidió que salir con Odile fue lo mejor para su amistad con Spinelli, comenzaba a cuestionarse todo, le gustaba mucho Odile, estaría mintiendo a los demás y a sí mismo si de un momento a otro decidiera que no, ella era el cierto tipo de chica que siempre tenía algo de qué hablar aunque la mayoria de las veces no congeniaban de una u otra manera era entretenido, por otro lado, extrañaba su cercanía con su amiga.

Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero ahora, todo era bastante difícil, incluso con Vince, ya no podía pedirle consejos, no podía ser como antes, aunque quisiera, se sintio atrapado en un hoyo y lo peor de todo era que el mismo se habia puesto alli.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

 **"Esto ya termino"**

Luego de la ida al museo, Andrew invito a Gretchen por algo de comer mientras caminaban por el parque y ella gustosa acepto. Habia sido una salida agradable y le museo realmente fue interesante, pudieron intercambiar idea y opiniones y hasta unas cuantas risas, ella sentia que habia encontrado a un amigo que compartia sus gustos pero el por otro lado se estaba desviando de su idea de ver a Gretchen solo como una amiga. Se detuvieron en un pequeño puesto de comida cercano al lago, pidieron algo de comer y se sentaron a conversar un poco

"A sido un dia muy agradable, te lo agradezco"

"No hay de que, de hecho gracias a ti por ir conmigo, a mis amigos no les atraen mucho los museos y a Vince tampoco asi que es agradable tener un poco de compañia"

Andrew quedo pensativo por un momento, sentia que quizas podria tener una oportunidad despues de todo pues sabia que le agradaba a Gretchen y en ese momento era obvio que su relacion con Vince no estaba yendo del todo bien a pesar de que el no era del tipo de personas que se meten en relaciones ajenas se dijo a si mismo que le estaba haciendo un favor a la chica pues dentro de el sentia que tenia todo para darle lo que ella merecía. Se armo de valor y puso su mano sobre la de ella, esto la soprendio mucho y lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos

"Sabes Gretchen, en este corto tiempo que hemos podido compatir me he dado cuenta de que eres una chica muy especial me encantaría poder conocerte mejor y creo que deben valorarte como lo mereces... yo siempre lo haria"

Gretchen en medio de su sorpresa analizo cada palabra que Andrew le dijo y por un momento penso que quizas Vince tenia razon sobre los Piztrom, no penso que el chico fuera una mala persona pero definitivamente no esperaba esas palabras

"Andrew.. yo..." El chico se dio cuenta de la expresión de Gretchen, a pesar de tratar de parecer serena y tranquila estaba bastante sorprendida y sin saber bien que decir

"No te preocupes, no lo digo esperando una respuesta mas bien era solo algo que queria decir"

"Entiendo" fue todo lo que la chica pudo contestarle mientras quitaba su mano del agarre de Andrew.

"Debo irme, gracias por la salida" le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se marcho dejando al chico sin poder ni una palabra mas.

Pero como en toda ciudad pequeña siempre hay chismes y rumoes y de la mano vienen los chismosos que adoran hacerlos correr, asi fue como Randall sintio que tenia el chisme del año ademas de una jugosa foto de los dos chicos juntos, era algo demasiado bueno para no comenzar a regarlo de inmediato. Se fue del parque tan rapido como pudo y comenzo a regar la noticia por todos los grupos y redes sociales posibles "Vince LaSalle el super deportista y estrella pierde ante Andrew el nuevo genio" fue el titulo que uso y de inmediato muchas personas comenzaron a compartir y a comentar la publicación, muchos no entendían y otro juraban que una broma, Randall estaba tan metido en su celular que no noto que frente a el se acercaba nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Vince, era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar

"Alli va el derrotado campeon LaSalle"

Vince iba metido en sus pensamientos cuando Randall hablo, sus palabras llamaron de inmediato su atención

"De que hablas Randall?"

"Oh, que no lo sabes?" Respondió el encorvado pelirrojo con una mueca

"Saber que?"

"LaSalle la gran estrella a perdido a su chica no solo ante un nerd sino ante el nuevo nerd"

Vince no daba credito a las palabras del enano soplón

"Explicate Randall" dijo el moreno sujetando al mas pequeño del cuello de su playera

"Ohh calma señor estrella, a mi no es a quien debes pedirle explicaciones" Diciendo esto se safo del agarre y siguió su camino, Vince por parte solo tenia una cosa en mente en ese instante, encontrar a Gretchen.

Por su parte Gretchen caminaba lento sin rumbo alguno por el parque, lo que había sucedido con Andrew no salia de su cabeza, siendo ella la mas inteligente de todos en la escuela y la que siempre trataba de pensar con logica estaba perdida, tomo su celular y llamo a la única persona con la que sabia podia hablar de eso

Spinelli se encontraba en su cuarto, seguia revisando las redes sociales cuando llego hasta una publicacion que hizo que saltara de su cama, no daba crédito a lo que leían sus ojos "Vince LaSalle el super deportista y estrella pierde ante Andrew el nuevo genio" era el titulo y toda la publicacion hablaba de como Gretchen había cambiado a Vince por Andrew y de que su ahora ex según palabras de la publicación no la valoraba y tanta falta de tiempo la hizo desistir del deportista, habían miles de comentarios y personas compartiéndolo, queria llamar a Gretchen para preguntarle sobre lo que ocurría pero antes de poder hacerlo su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de su amiga con la que tanto necesitaba hablar, abrio el mensaje que decía "Spinelli estas ocupada? necesito hablar contigo" esto la alerto un poco y estaba casi segura de que Gretchen quería hablar de lo supuestamente sucedido.

Mientras Gretchen iba caminando hacia la casa de Spinelli su cabeza era un mar de confusion, ¿como era posible que Andrew se le confesara de esa manera si ella tenia novio? pero si habia algo de razon en las otras cosas que le habia dicho como el hecho de que Vince no la apoyaba del todo en sus proyectos de ciencias y aunque ella sabia que eso no era de su gusto a veces le gustaria que fuera mas dado con ella en ese sentido, siguió pensando eso y en muchas otras cosas hasta que llego a la casa de su amiga quien ya la esperaba afuera, habia apagado su celular luego de enviarle el mensaje así que poco se imaginaba de todo lo que acontecía en redes sociales y las cientos de llamadas perdidas de Vince

"Gracias por recibirme Spinelli"

"No hay problema Gret, quieres caminar mientras me cuentas que sucede?"

Gretchen suspiro y asintio, asi comenzaron a caminar calle abajo, cuando pasaron cerca de la casa de TJ, Spinelli no pudo evitar dar vuelta a ver si al auto de TJ estaba pero no fue asi, no estaba en casa asi que asumio que estraria con Odile, trato de que no le afectara trato de hacer caso omiso y siguio escuchando a Gretchen, quien ese momento le contaba lo que paso con Andrew pero algo llamo su atencion y era que no se parecia nada a la version que estaban regando por la web

"Fue algo inesperado Spinelli, el es un chico muy agradable pero no esperaba que me dijera ese tipo de cosas"

pero antes de poder preguntarle a su amiga algo se encontraron con Vince quien tenia cara de pocos amigos y se notaba que explotaria en cualquier momento

"Vince que haces aqui" Pregunto Gretchen sorprendida

"Quizas lo sabrias si tu telefono estuviera encendido y me hubieras contestado alguna de las miles de llamadas o mensajes"

"Lo siento Vince, yo.." Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, Vince se acerco un poco mas, se paro frente a ella y dejo salir todo lo que tenia para decir

"Si, supongo que estabas ocupada con tu nuevo novio el cerebrito Andrew"

"De que hablas?"

"Oh vamos, esta por todos lados la foto de ustedes en el lago y ya todos saben que prefieres a Andrew porque el si te entiende"

"No espera Vince tu no entiendes"

"Claro, yo nunca entiendo porque solo soy un deportista sin cerebro no es asi? sabes pudiste decirme las cosas y asi yo no habria tenido que enterarme de todo esto"

"Estas malinterpretando las cosas Vince en serio"

"Ah si? Entonces es mentira que con el puedes conversar cosas que conmigo no y que te entiende mucho mejor que todos nosotros?

Gretchen quedo muda, no era una mentirosa asi que no podia negar sus propias palabras pues era cierto lo que decia Vince, ella en efecto habia usado esas palabras

"Solo quisiera que fueras mas dado conmigo en cosas cientificas"

"A cuantos de mis partidos has ido?"

Una vez vas ella quedo muda, no podia decir que habia ido a alguno, pues nuevamente seria mentira.

"Cuando comenzamos a salir acordamos que no hariamos que el otro se sintiera obligado a compartir ciertos gustos y que igual encontrariamos tiempo para nosotros, acaso lo olvidaste? pense que una relacion era de dos y de conversar, nunca me dijiste que te molestaba o que querias que ahora compartiera mas contigo en ese ambito y sabes, lo habria intentado si tan solo hubieras sido mas honesta y abierta pero decidiste usar la excusa mas tonta para irte con el piztrom"

Spinelli estaba muda ante las palabras de Vince, estaba herido y molesto y luego de escucharlo no podia culparlo, el tenia todo el derecho de estar molesto y Gretchen muda sin decir ni una palabra, sabia que habian tenido sus discusiones en los ultimos años pero ella nunca estuvo presente y se sentia incomoda.

"Vince.. yo.. lo siento" Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Gretchen

"Ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui, me largo" Exclamo, dando ya media vuelta para irse

"Podemos hablarlo luego? por favor?"

"No hay nada mas de que hablar Gretchen"

"A que te refieres?" La chica ya estaba con los ojos vidriosos, en cualquier momento llegaria el llanto

"A que esto ya termino Gretchen y no hay nada de que hablar" Dicho esto siguio su camino dejando soprendida a Spinelli, no podia creer lo que acaba de ver y oir, Vince habia terminado con Gretchen, seco y rapido como si nada le importara.

Su amiga solo se quedo parada viendo como su ahora ex novio se iba alejando rapidamente, queria correr y detenerlo para decirle que las cosas cosas no eran lo que parecian pero no pudo, su cuerpo quedo paralizado mientras sus lagrimas caian sin control, todo habia terminado.

"Gret.. quieres que te acompañe a casa?"

Aun con las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro y sabiendo que necesitaba a una amiga a su lado, Gretchen se nego y pidio estar sola mientras Spinelli solo pudo observar como su amiga lentamente se alejaba, sabia venían mas problemas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

 **"Amargo inicio de Otoño"**

Comenzaba a soplar la brisa de otoño, las hojas comenzarian a caer y darian paso al invierno, Spinelli regresaba a casa luego de lo ocurrido con Vince y Gretchen y de que esta ultima se negara a tener compañia pues se sentia triste y con toda la razon, no podia sacar de su mente lo acontecido y mucho menos tenia idea de que hacer _"que complicado todo esto"_ pensaba, su mente estaba sumergida no solo en lo que había pasado sino en todo con lo que ella estaba lidiando y en el que podía hacer para resolver las cosas, en ese instante su telefono sonó, era Mikey, ya se imaginaba para que era la llamada

"Grandote?"

"Spinelli, tu sabes algo de lo que sucedio? las redes sociales están llenas del rumor que Vince y Gretchen terminaron"

La chica suspiro, no iba a mentirle a su amigo si igual todos se iban a enterar

"Estuve ahí cuando Vince termino con ella, desconozco que tan cierto es lo que dicen esas publicaciones pero hasta lo que se y lo que vi fue el quien termino con ella y fue luego de que todo eso saliera"

"Pero como es posible? Por que tienen que pasar estas cosas?"

"Creo que no debemos meternos en eso Mikey, creo que ambos quieren estar solos en estos momentos, Vince esta enojado y se que esta triste y ni hablar de Gretchen, ella ni siquiera quizo que la acompañara a casa así que creo que debemos darles espacio"

"Eran días duros en la escuela"

"Trataremos de hacer lo mejor posible pero sera dificil tener que separanos para estar con ambos si es que nos dejan acercarnos"

"No creo que haya tanto problema pero me preocupa el ambiente y en como vayan a lidiar ambos con eso"

"Lo se, pero tratemos de hacer lo mejor, lo ultimo que necesitan es el chismorreo a su alrededor"

"Tienes razon, pero dime que hay de ti Spinelli, como estas tu?"

Facil pregunta, dificil respuesta, asi lo penso la chica pues de salud ya se encontraba mejor pero su corazon aun dolia aunque se juro olvidar sus sentimientos por TJ tambien estaba Menlo, no queria lastimarlo, todo era complicado

"He mejorado grandote, pronto podre comer mas que tu de nuevo" trato de sonar divertida, como la Spinelli de siempre

"Me agrada oirte mejor querida amiga" dijo Mikey muy alegre

"Gracias Grandote" le contesto Spinelli

* * *

Tj regresaba a casa en su auto, habia estado solo todo el día pensando y tratando de relajarse por lo que no sabia nada de todo el drama y conflicto entre Vince y Gretchen. Al llegar a casa saludo a sus padres y subió a su habitación, ni siquiera había pensado en su celular así que no lo encendió sino hasta muy tarde en la noche ya pasando de las 11pm, no tenia mensajes de Odile y esto lo alivio pues no quería discutir pero algo llamo su atención y fueron todas las publicaciones y comentarios referente a lo de Vince y Gretchen _"Que diablos"_ pensó mientras leía lo supuestamente acontecido, todo dentro de el queria llamar a Vince pero sabia que seria inutil, tampoco podia preguntarle a Mikey o Gus, hace mucho que no hablaba con ninguno de ellos, no podia hacer nada mas que lamentarse y esperar hasta el dia siguiente.

Al dia siguiente toda la escuela hablaba de lo ocurrido, las miradas estaban sobre Gretchen quien llego mas temprano de lo usual pero nadie se atrevia a decir o preguntar nada solo se limitaban a hacer comentarios, Andrew llego igual tratando de ignorar todo lo que se decia en los pasillos y se mantuvo lejos de Gretchen lo mas que pudo, el resto de los chicos fue llegando de a poco, Mikey y Gus no dudaron en abrazar y dar su apoyo a Gretchen pero era obvio que no era la misma de siempre aunque lo intentara, lo que todos se preguntaban era ¿donde estaba Vince? faltaban 10 minutos para el inicio de las clases y aun no aparecia. Spinelli llego con Menlo, ambos estaban preocupados por Gretchen pero Spinelli sabia que debia mantener un poco la distancia

"Como te sientes hoy Gretch" pregunto Spinelli

"Supongo que estoy bien, solo quiero que sea un dia normal" respondió Gretchen

"Lo sera, nos aseguraremos de eso" dijo Gus

"Gracias chicos"

En ese momento entro Vince a la escuela, era evidente que había dormido poco por no decir nada, se acerco a los chicos y los saludo a todos con normalidad menos a Gretchen, esta ultima imagino que algo así pasaría pero no pensó que le dolería tanto, los demás solo pudieron observar sin decir nada, no tomarían partido pero tratarían de apoyar a ambos de alguna manera

Tj a lo lejos habia visto la escena mientras esperaba a Odile quien también venia retrasada pero se rechazo que Tj la buscara en su auto, no le dio mayor importancia pues desde que había iniciado el dia vio como Menlo había buscado a Spinelli y esto le hacia hervir la sangre, no los perdió de vista ni un minuto apenas llego a la escuela, odiaba ver a Menlo tan cerca de Spinelli y mas aun el hecho de que ella sonriera estando con el. Menlo era consiente de las miradas de Tj pero no se iba a dejar intimidar, estaba determinado a permanecer cerca de la chica que tanto le gustaba.

* * *

La mayor parte del dia transcurrio con normalidad, Vince estuvo en compañia de Spinelli, Menlo ausente del salón ya que debía cumplir con algunas tareas de oficinas, esto causaba alivio en Tj pero aun asi sabia que no podía acercarse mientras ella estuviera con alguien y aunque quisiera hablar con Vince de lo sucedido este no le dirigía la palabra, estaba aislado de sus amigos.

"Theodore me estas escuchando?" pregunto Odile un poco molesta

"si si lo siento es que estaba concentrado en la clase" se excuso Tj

"Concéntrate un poco en mi si?" le dijo Odile guiñándole el ojo

"Claro" respondió Tj sonriendo pero sin mucha emoción

Spinelli observo y escucho y mas que nada sintió nauseas, un idiota y una manipuladora y a esta ultima la detestaba sin medidas.

"Aun te duele no es asi?" pregunto Vince sacándola de sus pensamientos

"Ella no me agrada, es todo" respondió sin mucha emoción

"Spinelli a mi no me engañas sabes, se que te duele, se que has estado enamorada de Tj desde siempre y créeme yo también detesto a la piztrom"

"y que hay de como te sientes tu? habla tu primero"

"Me duele y no imaginas cuanto y aun si Gretchen no me hubiera engañado con el idiota del piztrom, se dejo llevar y dijo cosas hirientes, no siento que me haya precipitado al terminar con ella, creo que lo necesitábamos no importa si aun la amo"

"Volverías con ella?"

"No lo se Spinelli, por ahora necesito... necesitamos tiempo"

"Entiendo Vince pero al menos creo que deberías hablar con ella"

"Quizas en otra oportunidad... ahora háblame tu Spinelli y con la verdad por favor"

Spinelli se quedo cabizbaja por unos instantes, para que mentirle a Vince? ademas sentía que necesitaba quitarse un gran peso de sus hombros

"Me duele mucho, sobretodo porque el día que planeaba ir a confesarle mis sentimientos lo vi besándose con ella en el parque y de alli todo se fue en picada"

"No tenia idea de eso Spinelli, lo siento"

"Supongo que esta bien, sabes yo me decidí a olvidarlo por completo pero ni siquiera puedo mirarlo sin que me duela todo por dentro ademas también esta lo de Menlo" ante esto ultimo Spinelli pensó que no debió de mencionar a Menlo.

"Lo se"

Esta respuesta de Vince la sorprendio, Vince sabia lo de Menlo?

"Menlo me lo confeso cuando estabas en el hospital, yo también me sorprendí pero sabes? el sonaba muy serio"

"Aun no me a dicho nada pero es evidente, ademas a sido tan bueno conmigo y la verdad si la paso bien con el"

"Pero...?"

"No quiero lastimarlo Vince, no tengo los mismos sentimientos que el"

"Lo has intentado?"

"Con todo lo que esta aconteciendo, una relación es lo ultimo en mi mente"

"Amas a Tj?"

"No es momento para ese tipo de preguntas" respondió un poco molesta

"De acuerdo Spin"

Vince meditaba en si debería o no contarle a Spinelli que Tj tenia los mismos sentimientos por ella y aunque no entendía como ahora estaba Odile sabia que en el fondo seguía enamorado de Spinelli _"ojala dejara de ser cobarde"_ pensó, en ese momento sonó la campana, la clase de álgebra había terminado y en 30 minutos mas comenzaría la de deporte, todos salieron del aula menos Gretchen, a su salida Vince la miro fijamente y siguió su camino, fue suficiente para destrozar aun mas el corazón de ambos.

* * *

En la clase de deportes Spinelli se mantuvo cerca de Gretchen aunque esta le asegurara que estaba bien, era evidente que habia llorado y que necesitaba compañia, por su parte Vince estaba con Gus y Mikey, trataban de hacer como si nada pasara, bromeaban como siempre y trataban de hacer lo menos tenso posible el ambiente en especial luego de que Andrew entrara.

"De acuerdo chicos, es hora de la pista obstáculos, acérquense y les diré contra quien correrán para que podamos comenzar"

Weems y Ambruster, Detweiler y Blumberg, Andersen y Rogers, Scott y Diaz, Tomassian y Quinlan, Spinelli y Griswald, asi siguió el entrenador agrupando hasta llegar a los dos últimos, LaSalle y Piztrom A, ante esto todos empezaron a murmurar pero Vince trato de hacer caso omiso.

El entrenador sono su silvado y asi comenzo la clase, para el gusto de Gretchen pasaba lento, estaba entre las ultimas y correria contra Ashley B pero durante toda la clase su vista estuvo fija en Vince y este otro la ignoraba lo mas posible. Finalmente llego el momento que muchos esperaban ver, Vince y Andrew competirían, todos estaban seguros de que quien ganaria seria Vince no solo por ser el mejor atleta de la secundaria sino por cuestiones obvias de orgullo, al sonar del silbato ambos empezaron a correr, no fue sorpresa que Vince llevara la ventaja aunque Andrew lo estaba alcanzando, pasaron los neumáticos y los muros, Andrew alcanzo a Vince, iban a la par, este ultimo no se permitiría perder ante quien mas detestaba así que acelero lo mas que pudo no solo rebasando a su oponente sino haciendo tropezar

"Oye ten cuidado" Se quejo Andew

"No es mi culpa que no sepas mantener el equilibrio" contesto Vince con altanería

"Y no es mi culpa que no sepas mantener una relación"

Todos quedaron atónitos ante las palabras de Andrew las cuales fueron mas que suficiente para hacer explotar a Vince

"Te crees muy listo no, idiota"

"Que? acaso te duele la verdad?"

"SUFICIENTE" exclamo Vince, se acerco y tomo a Andrew de la camiseta, todos miraban con horror como Vince sacudio a Andew para darle un puñetazo en el rostro "eres imbécil, tu y la perra de tu hermana se creen mucho no?" grito Vince, ante esto Andrew se defendió y le dio un puñetazo en le estomago, fueron unos segundos que para todos a su alrededor pasaron como horas, los dos chicos se daban fuertes golpes y hasta patadas, ni siquiera el silbado del entrenador los calmo, siguieron peleando hasta que Tj tomo a Vince para detenerlo y el entrenador a Andrew, ambos quedaron bastante mal, ojos morados, labios rojos y narices sangrando

"No tolerare esto en mi clase" dijo el entrenador lleno de rabia y sorprendido, mas que todo porque había entrenado a Vince desde hace años y jamas lo vio comportarse asi

"Que te sucede Vince calamte" le dijo Tj mientras su amigo forcejeaba para soltarse

"Déjame en paz Tj"

"Solo cálmate Vince, de acuerdo?"

A regañadientes Vince obedeció, ambos fueron enviados a la oficina del director escoltados por el mismo profesor. Tj vio una oportunidad y se acerco a sus amigos, aprovecharía que Odile era excusada de clases de deporte, podría estar cerca de Spinelli

"Que diablos acaba de pasar?" pregunto Gus confuso

"Vince exploto y no lo culpo" dijo Spinelli

"Esto no quedara bien en su expediente y podría afectar su entrada en la universidad" dijo Mikey preocupado

"Tranquilo grandote ya se arreglara todo" le contesto Tj

Spinelli trato de hacer caso omiso a su presencia y se dirigió a donde estaba Gretchen para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, fue un impacto ver todo eso y mas aun escuchando que ya todos decian que la pelea había sido por ella.

"Estas bien?" le pregunto Spinelli

"No lo entiendo, Vince nunca a actuado asi" exclamo Gretchen

"Aunque no lo creas el también esta afectado"

"Pero la violencia nunca es la solución"

"Fue lo que le dijo Andrew mas que todo lo que lo hizo reaccionar así, se que en el fondo se arrepiente"

"Acaso esto.. fue mi culpa?" pregunto Gretchen con lagrimas en sus ojos

"Por supuesto que no Gretch, ven vamonos de aquí"

Así ambas salieron del gimnasio, Tj las observo, alli iba su oportunidad de estar cerca de Spinelli esta ultima de dedico una mirada antes de irse, el suspiro y se sentó en una de las bancas, estaba desesperado por tener a Spinelli cerca una vez mas pero solo la veía cada vez mas lejos.

"Estas bien Tj?" pregunto Mikey

"Supongo que si grandullón" fingió una pequeña sonrisa

"No te preocupes Tj, pronto tendrás una oportunidad de hablar con Spinelli" le dijo Mikey sonriendole

Tj lo miro fijamente, no pudo evitar el sonrojo y agacho su cabeza, no quería ni siquiera pensar en si Mikey se había dado cuenta o no pero su reacción lo delataba.

"Eso crees?" pregunto Tj

"Estoy seguro, solo dale tiempo y espacio pero no te alejes demasiado"

"Gracias Mikey" le dijo Tj con una sonrisa.

Tj estaba decidido, encontraría un momento para estar a solas con Spinelli, quizás no para confesar sus sentimientos pero esperaba que todo volviera a ser como antes.


End file.
